A Home for Slayers
by wayneenz
Summary: As the bus left Sunnydale they found themselves in another dimension.
1. Chapter 1

A Home for Slayers.

I do not own the rights to the characters in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Stargate SG1, at least in this dimension, maybe the next one over. This story is set after the final episode of Buffy, and during the first season of Stargate after Enigma.

Chapter One.

They were finally on their way. The hole in the ground that had used to be the small town called Sunnydale was slowly shrinking in the rear window of the bus. Not that anyone was watching it disappear behind them. No one really wanted to, they were all still trying to recover from the events that had happened to them over the last few weeks and months. Culminating in one explosive day.

There had been so much pain, so many losses, everyone was trying to block out the worst of what had happened. In a way they were trying to create their own version of 'Sunnydale syndrome', unfortunately they knew too much, had experienced too much. They were really only just delaying dealing with what they'd been through, and none of them was really looking forward to it.

Their main feelings of course were those of relief, and shame. Relief that they had survived, shame that they were relieved that they had survived when so many had fallen in the final battle. It was a prime example of survivors guilt, why me, not them?

They also couldn't believe that they had actually survived, that they had won.

For all the great, inspiring words when Buffy had explained her plan, deep down most had never expected to survive. Not against what they had been facing. Still, it'd been a chance to go down fighting. To be slayers, at least once, and to make the First pay as high a price as possible before they fell, so they had accepted the opportunity.

Indeed many had fallen, but against all odds they had won. And, ironically, a vampire, fighting besides vampire slayers, against prehistoric vampires, had given his unlife to gain them victory.

Spikes sacrifice had saved them all, and they'd always be thankful for it. Though more than one could almost hear him saying, "Gratitude? Money, blood and kittens, that's what I want, not sodding gratitude."

Because of their losses there was more room in the bus than they needed, though not as much room as they'd feared there'd be. So they had spread out, breaking up into small groups, handling their losses in their own way.

In the rear of the bus, Andrew, and most of the new slayers were sitting speaking softly. Remembering the friends they'd left behind. There was the occasional laugh as a particularly funny story was told. The laughter was even losing the slightly hysterical tinge it had started with.

Further up the bus, Kennedy was sitting talking to Rona and Vi, holding Willows hand, while Willow was just sitting there, smiling, just like she'd been in the principals office. Still overcome by the experience of the power she'd been the focal point of.

Xander was sitting opposite them, looking out the window, staring at nothing, his face expressionless, slowly coming down from the battle. When Anya laid her head on his shoulder he looked down at her, a small smile appearing as he took her hand in his. He hadn't expected either of them to survive, two ordinary people, if you could call Anya ordinary, he had his doubts, among all the extraordinary Slayers and of course the most powerful witch in the world. Anya was telling him, in great detail about her fight. And how, at the last moment she'd sensed an attack on her from behind, which she'd only just managed to avoid. Xander held her hand a little tighter, realising how close he'd come to losing her at the end.

Faith was sitting just ahead of them, her usual cocky expression missing, replaced by a slightly sad one. She hadn't really known Robin Wood that well, they'd slept together, but they'd both realised it was just sex. A case of eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow we die. And they'd been merry, very merry.

Faith didn't know if anything would or could have developed between them, but any chance was ripped from them when she found him dying of his wound as she was making her way out of the school. She could see that there was no chance, and he knew it too. He joked that the principal should always go down with his school. He died with a small smile on his face.

Buffy and Dawn were sitting behind Giles, who was driving. He'd quickly gotten behind the wheel to stop any chance of Buffy driving. They'd survived the battle, no one wanted to become part of the road toll.

Buffy didn't care, in fact it's doubtful she'd even noticed. She still had the smile on her face that had appeared when she realised that it was over, she'd beaten the First, she'd beaten the Hellmouth. She'd won.

Later, despite knowing it wasn't her fault, Buffy was to wonder to herself if her thinking that was the same as saying it. If it was the same thing as saying "Nothing can go wrong now." or any of the many other ways of jinxing yourself by drawing the attention of Murphy.

All she, and everyone else on the bus knew, was that shortly after the hole formally known as Sunnydale had vanished behind them everything went black.

Authors note: I know Anya didn't survive the end of the series, but I always liked her. So she has lived. Unfortunately a balance demon appeared and told me if I saved her someone else must die. So bye bye Robin. At least he went out like he fooled Faith in the show.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the rights to Buffy or Stargate SG1. Damn it.

Chapter Two.

Just as suddenly as everything went black, light returned. At least inside the bus, the outside was still cloaked in an impenetrable darkness, deeper than any the occupants had seen before.

Of course being who they are the passengers reacted like the veterans they were.

As soon as they could see again everyone grabbed the nearest weapons and prepared to receive an attack. Fully alert and ready for action they waited, and waited, and waited.

After a few minutes with nothing happening they lowered their alert level, if not their weapons. It was then that several things were noticed.

First, somehow during the darkness Giles had disappeared, there was no trace, just an empty drivers seat.

Then Buffy noticed something she couldn't believe. "Xander." she gasped.

Everyone looked at her and Xander to see what was the matter.

"What Buff?"

"You've got the troll hammer, you can't have the troll hammer, you can't move it, let alone use it."

This focused attention back on Xander, and sure enough he had the hammer. Xander himself was gaping at the weapon in his hand. Not understanding how he could be holding something of such great weight, and not notice any weight at all.

Then they heard a voice, "He's can use the hammer because of you, Slayer."

Buffy turned to the front of the bus, and there sitting in the drivers seat was someone she knew too well. "Whistler!"

"What have you done, Whistler?" she asked, her hands twitching automatically, as if they wanted to be around his neck.

"I told you Slayer, you did it. You and the witch."

"Uh, uh, I didn't do anything to Xander." Willow denied. "Did I?" she asked quietly. "Ican''.?Idon'tthinkyoudid,butyoumighthave,ImeanIcan', itisn'tbadisit?'thavedone ',itjustmeanshe'…"

Kennedy put her hand gently over Willows mouth interrupting the torrent of words. A typical Willow babble. "It's okay, baby. Breath." she said with a loving smile.

"Whistler, I know you're not here out of the kindness of you heart, if you even have one."

"Slayer, you wound me." Whistler replied, bringing his hand dramatically to his chest.

"Not yet, but if you don't start talking…" Buffy threatened the demon as he picked up the scythe.

"Very well, down to business." Whistler straightened and began to explain what had happened.

"I've been sent by the Powers to tell you that they are very angry with you, and that you are to be punished for your actions."

"Wait a minute." Buffy interrupted obviously confused. A confusion shared by everyone else on the bus. "Why are they angry, we defeated the First, destroyed it's army and closed the Hellmouth. I would have thought that would have made them happy."

"Not so much, Slayer. You wrecked their plans, again, this time in a big way. You see you weren't meant to win, what should have happened was a valiant last stand, with no survivors. That would have inspired Angel and his group. Your deaths would have fired up Angel. He would have then raised an army, and launched a successful counterattack. That was the whole reason he was made to go to Los Angeles. Now they don't know what to do with him."

"So these almighty Powers wanted us to die? And are upset because we didn't get killed? Suddenly any remaining trace of respect I had for them seems to have disappeared." Buffy said, trying to get her head around the logic. How could someone, or something, whatever, on the side of light want those on it's side to die?

"It wasn't only that you won, there was always a very slight chance that you would, knowing your history, but there would have been a lot fewer survivors. No, it was the way you won. The whole activating the potentials, that was totally out of left field. They were shocked that you'd even attempt it."

Whistler paused before continuing. "They watched Willow cast her spell and realised that, because of her inexperience, the spell was much too powerful, and she hadn't focused it. The spell she cast wouldn't only have activated your potentials, it would have activated all potentials world wide, and that was something they couldn't have. They had to maintain the balance, no matter what. So they set up wards around the school so the spell couldn't spread. Unfortunately there were two factors that they hadn't taken into account which really put the cat among the pigeons. The first thing was Dawnie here."

Dawn took a deep breath. "Me?" she asked.

Whistler nodded, "Yep, you and what you are."

Faith had had enough, she stood up and turned to Buffy. "B, hows about we see how many bones we can break before he finally finishes."

Whistler backed up in alarm. "Hey, hold on I'm just the messenger."

Faith drew a knife and started running her finger up and down the edge. "Okay messenger boy, deliver, or I'll return you to sender, in several pieces."

"Fine, moving right along." Whistler said, speaking very fast. "As you know, Dawn is the Key in human form. The Key is almost unlimited in it's power. The human body wasn't designed for that power, there are only two ways for this to end, either the power builds up and eventually the body explodes, probably taking the planet with it, or instead of building up the power slowly leaks out of the body. Luckily it's the second way that's been happening.

The energy has gradually but steadily been leaking from Dawn into the environment around her. That includes the people. Now it isn't harmful but it does have effects when it encounters living tissue.

I mean, it's a key right? So what does a key do. Hands down Andrew it's a rhetorical question. A key opens things. In this case when it entered the people in close contact with Dawn it unlocked their DNA, that's all. Normally DNA is locked, it can't change except by mutation caused by an outside factor, such as radiation. The Key unlocked but didn't do anything else, yet, it was waiting for further input. That was provided by Willow.

When Willows spell swept through it activated all the potentials, but it also activated the unlocked DNA sequences causing it to be unstable for a time. This would have been okay, except the spell hit the Powers wards and bounced back. And when it hit the unlocked DNA sequences the DNA accepted the power it was carrying from the spell, it did what it was designed to do, changing their DNA it activated further slayers, Dawn, Anya, Willow.."

"Hey, I can't be a slayer, I'm a witch."

"You're both now, for now. Soon you and Anya, who, though she doesn't use them, still retains her magical powers from when she was a witch, before she became a vengeance demon, will only be slayers, all the slayers are now immune to magic, any spells cast on a slayer will rebound on the one who cast it. But there is also a reverse. Since all slayers are immune to magic that also means gathering the magical energy needed to cast spells, a slayer simply can't do it. Once you use up your personal store of magic you won't be able to gather any more, you will be powerless.

Now if you don't mind I'll continue. The wave also turned Xander and Andrew into slayers."


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own the rights to Buffy or Stargate SG1.

Chapter Three.

You could have heard a pin drop when Whistler dropped his bomb. Male slayers.

Anya was most concerned. "Hey, wait a minute. Only girls can become slayers, Xander is a boy, he gives great orgasms. I'm sure Willow does too, but I like Xanders boy parts." Her eyes widened. "Hey, he does still have them, doesn't he? He hasn't turned into a girl has he?" she said as she reached into Xanders crotch. "Whew." she sighed with relief.

"Ahem, An, not the time, or place." a somewhat embarrassed Xander said. "You could have asked."

"But you like me doing that to you." a confused Anya replied.

"Time and place, An, time and place."

"Hey An, if you've finished playing with Toyboy can Whistler go on?"

"If you're ready." Whistler agreed.

Buffy just picked up the Scythe again. "Talk."

"Right, Slayer. Now where was I, oh right. You see the spell actually contained Slayer DNA, that's how it was able to activate everyone. The first time through it activated those it was meant to, those whose DNA was preset, who had the ability to become slayers. The second time it activated the remaining girls, since it was only meant for girls to become slayers, but when it encountered Xander and Andrew the third time it activated them as well. You see, the second time through, when it activated the other three girls, because of the key energy, it adjusted Xander and Andrew so that they could be activated as well, because their DNA was now receptive. The reason it didn't do it for Giles and Wood, was that they were outside the age range.

Of course it didn't activate everyone at the same time. Those who were meant to be slayers became slayers straight away. With everyone else the change was delayed as the power altered and activated the slayer DNA. The boys weren't changed until they were on the bus as they had been the least prepared, and it took longer to activate them.

Now normally the Powers would have just removed the slayer power from those who shouldn't have had it. Unfortunately, since it was the power of the Key which had caused the change, and since the Key is immune to magic, they found they couldn't do anything to stop what was happening. And once the changes were made the key energy sealed them in place.

To make it worse, since the changes had been made to the DNA itself it meant that from now on slayers could be born, not only called. Since the power that makes a slayer is so strong, so dominant, any children of a slayer will always be slayers even if only one parent is a slayer, though the actual powers of a slayer wouldn't appear until puberty, when the chemical balance of the body is in flux. Which is also the reason slayers could only be called starting at the same time, till just after puberty.

To stop this happening and slayers being born, and further upsetting the balance, and to punish you, the Powers decided that all of those effected by the change would have to be removed from this world, of course since Giles hadn't changed he was moved to LA to look after the next slayer. And that's when the Powers moved you.

They took you out of time, and moved you through many, many dimensions, and back in time 2000 years. Then they moved you a long distance away from Earth to a new world, the furthest away from Earth that is inhabited by humans where you can begin again.

They couldn't move you any further away, and they tried, but they only have any power on worlds where there are humans, so that restricted where they could place you. Safe to say that you are as far away from your home dimension as is possible."

Andrew was certainly excited about that. "So, we're on an alien world? Cool!"

Whistler suddenly began to look uncomfortable, Buffy sighed. "Come on Whistler, what is it you're not telling us?"

"Yes, right, well, um, you see, um, you aren't exactly human anymore. I mean you're mainly human, your children will be able to have children with non slayers, but with your changed DNA you are now a distinct sub species, you might say you're Homo Sapiens Slayer. The beginning of a new race.

Moving you here actually caused more changes. You see every time the bus was moved through the barriers between one dimension and the next the Key released more energy and in the confined space of the bus your bodies became totally saturated in it. To all intents and purposes you are all the Key now, but a much reduced Key. With practice you will be able to open portals, but only in the dimension you are in, you won't be able to move between dimensions. And since it is part of your DNA your children will also have the ability, but even more reduced in power.

The Powers also didn't know it but Anya is pregnant, with twins, congratulations by the way. And during the DNA swapping during the trip changes were made, and since she was the only slayer pregnant, her pregnancy was used as the template for slayer pregnancies and now all slayer females will have twins, either identical or fraternal, and all children sired by a slayer male will also be twins.

Now there's only a few more things you need to know before I go back and the Powers lock the doorway behind me.

First, the Key has been around since the beginning of time, it is immortal, and now because you are part of it, or rather it is part of you, so are you. You are immune to all magic. You cannot die, you cannot even be injured. Of course there is always a price for immortality. Your children will have a longer life span but are mortal. You will outlive them all. Your bodies are perfect, and so are your minds. That means you now have total recall. Or you will when the bus arrives. At the moment you are suspended in time and space so while the changes have occurred, they actually haven't, yet, if you know what I mean. Also since the inability to kill normal humans was encoded in your DNA it's now gone since it was deemed faulty genetic information. Which is just as well as many of your possible enemies in this dimension are human.

Secondly, Xander provided his own contribution to the mix, it seems his hyena possession left some genetic traces which are now part of the slayer gene pool. Like hyenas slayers will always mate for life. And family will always be very important to them.

With all the DNA floating around, um, you are all mated, you've become two families. I'll leave it to you to work out who you are involved with. And, by the way, Anya isn't the only one who's pregnant. You all are. That is the final bond between you."

Whistler smirked, then bowed. "I now bid you adieu."

Before he could disappear Buffy spoke. "I have a message for the Powers, tell them we'll be seeing them."

Uncertainty and perhaps fear past across Whistlers face as he disappeared.

Buffy didn't have any time to congratulate herself as suddenly the bus was lit by light from the outside. They had arrived.

Authors note- I know that hyenas do live in family groups but I don't know if like wolves they mate for life. Since Oz wasn't available I used the hyena possession.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the rights to Buffy or Stargate SG1.

Chapter Four.

Xander realised he had to do something, fast, the girls were still stunned, being told you're pregnant, with twins at that, would do that to you. Especially if you were still a virgin like most of the younger slayers. He had to get them moving, stunned slayers could quickly lose it if shock set in. He had to get them moving, they were in a totally new situation. Until they had the lay of the land the fact that the slayers were pregnant was the least of their problems. All they had to rely on were each other and their instincts, and at the moment the girls instincts were clouded.

But Xander was a slayer too, and all of his instincts told him they had to get out of the bus, they needed room to move, they couldn't risk being trapped inside the bus by whatever lived on this world.

He quickly opened the door and started guiding Buffy and the others outside. Andrew, seeing what he was doing, opened the emergency exit and did the same at the rear of the bus.

When Xander stepped outside he momentarily felt dizzy, obviously being removed from the protection of the bus the changes his body had gone through clicked into place. He felt stronger than he'd ever felt before, and more alive. His senses were heightened, he could hear and see so much more than he could before.

Then he noticed that his eye patch had moved slightly to the side and he could see light with his nonexistent eye. Except it was no longer nonexistent. His eye was back, the changes that had been made to his DNA had put his body into prime condition. And that meant 2 eyes.

As he turned to the girls he could now feel were his mates he realised that there was one other change that he couldn't see. Their eyes were now all green. Not the usual green, solid green, no white at all, a legacy of the key power that had surged through their bodies. And the only outward sign that they were no longer really human.

After Xander checked that everyone was alright he led them over to where the others were gathered. As he approached he discovered he could almost feel the family bonds that now existed within the two groups. He'd had a feeling about his own family but when he came closer to the other group he noticed a similar feeling around them. Whistler had been telling the truth, at least about becoming family.

"Well, welcome to our new home." he said as a way to open proceedings. "Seem to be a few trees here."

It was a bit of an understatement, there were trees everywhere, the only real clearing he could see was now filled with the bus, the bright yellow, very visible against the green and brown of the trees, bus.

"We have to find a new camp, we can't stay here, until we get the lie of the land we have to be very careful." Xander grinned. "Of course we are probably the nastiest, meanest life forms this world has ever seen."

"Speak for yourself Toyboy, we're just poor little girls lost in the woods." Faith quipped.

That broke the ice, everyone started to laugh, then Andrew realised he'd been one of the 'poor little girls'. His "Hey!" was followed by more laughter, which he finally joined in.

Once everyone stopped laughing Xander was relieved to see that the girls had snapped out of the period of shock and confusion they'd been going through. They were scanning their immediate area, looking for potential trouble.

"Okay." Buffy said. "We better find ourselves some better cover and work out what we can do next. Hopefully there are other people on this world, there should be from what Whistler said about the Powers only having power where humans are, and saying the prohibition against killing humans is gone, and, that the fact that it has changed is a good thing. We'll try to make peaceful contact, I for one don't want to have my children in the woods."

There was general agreement, and shortly they moved deeper, at least they hoped it was deeper, into the woods, looking for a campsite. As it turned out they didn't have far to go.

After ten minutes they were fortunate to find a small stream, and in a nearby rock face a cave, which after careful checking proved to be not only uninhabited by any predator, but to show no sign of any past habitation. Which, since it was such a good site providing both shelter and water would seem to indicate that there were probably people nearby, keeping possible animal life away.

Once all the food they had was stored in the cave, not that there was much, enough to feed a group their size for just over a week, if they hadn't been slayers, so it would last them three days, and their drink containers were filled with water, they decided to rest for a few minutes and work out their next move.

It was decided after a short discussion that they'd have to scout around the camp site, carefully. Moving in pairs they headed off in different directions, aiming to continue in the direction they were headed for twenty five minutes, or until they discovered something, or reached open ground. They weren't willing to leave the cover of the trees during daylight. After all, like the creatures they usually hunted they were designed to operate at night, it was their natural environment.

Xander and Buffy moved carefully forward, about ten yards apart, due to their heightened senses they knew exactly where the other was and were able to maintain their positions despite often losing sight of each other among the trees.

They'd been going about twelve minutes when Buffy suddenly froze, realising she'd stopped moving Xander froze as well and looked over to where she was. He relaxed when he saw she was moving towards him, obviously it wasn't a threat, at least not an immediate one.

"There's a trail entering a clearing ahead, and something strange in it." Buffy told him when she arrived.

They moved carefully back to Buffys former position, and when Xander saw the clearing himself it was his turn to freeze. Buffy glanced over at him, eyebrows raised.

Taking a deep breath Xander told her he knew what that was, "It's a Stargate." Buffy just looked at him with a confused expression, not knowing what he meant, waiting for him to explain.

"It was on a TV show, the Powers did move us a long way, they moved us to a dimension where one of our TV shows is real, and that means we could be in a lot of trouble. Let's get back to the others."

As they started to move back a figure dressed in what appeared to be chain mail armour, wearing a small, tightly fitting helmet, appeared from the trail, their movement attracted his attention and he called out to them to stop. Without waiting for them to actually follow his order he activated the weapon he was carrying and fired a burst of plasma which hit Buffy as she was turning.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the rights to either Buffy or Stargate.

Chapter Five.

Seeing Buffy hit Xander reacted automatically, he drew his knife and threw it at the Jaffa who was turning his staff weapon towards him. He never made it. The knife thrown with the accuracy and force of a slayer stopped the Jaffa dead in his tracks, literally.

Even as the knife left his hand Xander knew it was a hit, even so he prepared his axe, just in case. When the Jaffa dropped he looked over at Buffy and was relieved to see she was still on her feet.

As he moved closer he could hear a muffled muttering which quickly resolved itself into Buffy complaining "Look what he did." She told him as he reached her. "He ruined this top. We don't have enough clothes for them to be ruined by everyone we meet."

Xander looked and saw that the blast from the staff weapon had indeed ruined her top, but through the hole it had made he was able to see that there wasn't the slightest mark on her skin. Everything seemed to be okay, but Xander had another worry. "What about the babies, Buffy, are they okay too?"

Looking startled, as she suddenly remembered she was pregnant, her hands dropped to her stomach. She stood frozen for a moment then gave a sigh of relief. "It's okay Xander, our children are okay."

As she turned her attention to the clearing, and it's new addition she asked, "Who was that Xander, why did he shoot me?"

"That was a Jaffa, he's a soldier for a race called the Goa'uld. We better get back to camp and warn the others, and make plans." Xander replied. "We better move him, we can't just leave him where he'll be found. I'd also like Willow and Anya to look at him, I've got an idea that he might be the key to our future."

Willing to give Xander the benefit of the doubt Buffy joined him in the clearing. With great sadness in his eyes Xander removed the knife from the Jaffas throat and cleaned it. Then, after closing his eyes, Xander picked him up, very easily, and carried him out of the clearing into the woods, Buffy followed carrying the weapon that he'd tried to kill her with.

It took them a while to get back to the campsite, they had to make sure they weren't leaving any tracks. By the time they got back the others were on the verge of heading out to search for them. Silence fell over the camp as they, and their burden were sighted.

Andrew stared, first at the dead Jaffa and then at the staff weapon. He obviously recognised them. "Xander, is it…?" he asked.

Xander nodded, "There's a Stargate about twelve minutes away."

Several of the girls obviously knew what he was talking about. Faith asked the question the others wanted to. "What the hell is a Stargate? And how come you know about it?"

Kennedy explained all about the program, seeing the surprised look on Willows face she just shrugged, "I liked the show, besides the actress that plays Samantha Carter is cute."

Ignoring the byplay, Buffy said, "So all we have to do is dial the address for Earth?"

Xander shook his head, "No, Buff, the gate on Earth is in the Antarctic, even if it wasn't, remember Whistler said they'd moved us two thousand years into the past. So, unless you want to live in the Roman Empire we'll just have to wait. After all we are immortal, two thousand years is just time we have to fill in."

Andrew agreed. "Yes, in fact I think we might be able to take advantage of the situation."

"How do you mean?" asked Rachel, one of his mates.

"Well, if Whistler is to be believed, we've been put a long way from Earth. If it had been me deciding where to put us I'd have moved us to the far edge of Goa'uld space, that way there'd be the most potential trouble between us and Earth. If that's what happened then it's likely this world is controlled by an unimportant Goa'uld, maybe not even a system lord."

Xander smiled. "I get it. If we take out the current ruler we'll take over. Then we can improve the lives of the Jaffa, and any normal humans, and create a society that is one that'll accept our children. And we can take advantage of the two thousand years by expanding the area we control. But we won't do it like the Goa'uld, we won't fight to take over other Goa'uld territory. We aren't strong enough. No, we'll ignore the Goa'uld, we'll expand outward away from their space, and while we do that we'll do something else the Goa'uld don't do, develop new technology and improve on that we already have."

"Right," Buffy nodded, "we stay out of the Goa'uld territory, grow our population and prepare for when we meet up with the people from Earth, this SG1 of yours. Then we can help them. After all, after two thousand years of expansion and technical development we'll be stronger than any of the system lords you talked about. And, since between Andrew, Xander and Kennedy you know a lot about what is going to happen we will be able to prepare for specific threats."

"One thing Xander." Willow asked, "Why did you bring back the body?"

"Actually, I brought it back for you and Anya."

" Aw, thank you. You couldn't find any gold or jewels?" Anya said jokingly, at least Xander hoped so.

"No, sorry. But that body could be more important to us and our families than any amount of treasure." Seeing scepticism on everyone's faces Xander took a deep breath.

"Look, there are only nineteen of us, if we are to expand the area we can control we need loyal followers. Now, getting rid of whatever 'God' they have will get us respect from the Jaffa, but that isn't enough. We can't rule like the Goa'uld, we can't use terror to control the people. We need them to respect and love us. And that's where the body comes in."

Everyone turned to look at the body lying in the clearing. They could all feel something wrong with the body, besides being dead that is.

"Willow, the Goa'uld changed the Jaffa, they were originally ordinary humans, they adjusted their DNA so that at a certain age their immune system will just turn off. Then they need a young Goa'uld, they call it a Primta, to take it's place. They have to carry this creature around in a special pouch in their stomach until it's old enough to take over a human as a host. Then they get another one in its place."

"That's slavery." A clearly upset Willow said.

"That's just what it is. And, with your help, we can end it. At least for all the Jaffa we control."

"How, just tell me." She said, Anya agreed nodding.

"Well, if you were to put a spell on some small stones, enough for everyone and some spares. A spell that will remove the artificial changes to the Jaffa DNA. It won't get rid of the pouches that the Jaffa of today have, but it will reactivate their immune systems, and any children conceived after the treatment won't even have pouches.

Then we could try one of the stones on the body, that way we won't be risking anyones life if it doesn't work We should, I hope, be able to sense the difference."

Willow nodded. "I think I can do that. It actually doesn't sound that difficult, I'll just have to work on the wording for a while. Why don't you go and get your stones, while Anya and I sort this out."

So everyone else headed down to the stream and started sorting through the pebbles in the streambed, looking for stones that were of a comfortable size. Not that weight was a problem for slayers, but a nice smooth easily held stone would be much easier to use.

Once everyone was back they piled the stones together and waited for the witches to finish preparing the spell.

When Willow finally cast the spell it was simple and straight forward. She simply told the stone to remove any damage to the DNA of whoever they touched. After all there was no need for any strange languages since she was just using her own magic supply. As she unleashed her power the pile of stones glowed brightly, then faded back to normal.

Willow slumped down, Kennedy and Xander rushed forward easing her up and making her comfortable. "There." She smiled. "Now we can free the Jaffa."

Willow was very confident it had worked, and when they tested one of the stones Anya who had been scanning the body with her magic was able to confirm a definite change. They would be able to undo the damage done by the Goa'uld.

Now all they needed to do was fight their way through the local Goa'ulds Jaffa, confront and defeat him/her, and take control of the territory it ruled. And then change a society, no matter how dysfunctional, that had lasted for thousands of years. No biggie.

Of course they first had to learn how to control their new portal power as it could provide them with a real edge in any conflict, both now and in the future.

To their great relief they discovered that the ability to create portals was innate with their new forms, and they didn't need to use blood as they had with Dawn. To create a portal all they needed to do was concentrate on where they wanted it to go. They then discovered that the destination had to be one that they knew, they had to have either been there, or as they were to find out later, have seen an image.

They discovered through experimentation, both now and later, that the portals they created could be either one way, or open from both ends. And they could lock portals so that they remained open all the time.

After they all practiced for a few hours they were comfortable with this new ability. Dawn was ecstatic, her blood could now stay inside her body. A decided improvement, which the other slayers heartily agreed with.


	6. Chapter 6

Still no rights to Buffy or Stargate

Chapter Six.

The next morning everyone prepared for the battle to come, weapons were sharpened, even though it was hoped that they wouldn't be needed. Then Buffy led the group in warm up exercises, including Tai Chi.

It was the first time most of them, except Faith, had exercised like this since they became slayers. They all noticed the difference. They felt so much stronger, so much more limber. And this was just exercising. The slayers who'd fought inside the Hellmouth had been so caught up in the experience of the change that they hadn't actually been aware of any extra feelings during the fighting so, like Xander, Andrew and the others they couldn't imagine what actual combat would feel like.

Finally, when they couldn't think of any reasons to the delay any longer, the two families headed to the Stargate so they could follow the road the Jaffa had come down.

Everyone was quiet, and very tense. It isn't every day you try to take over a whole planet, even if you're doing it to help the people who live under the rule of the Goa'uld who controlled it.

Of course they weren't doing it out of the kindness of their hearts. They needed the power base if they were to survive, and their children thrive. And that was really the most important thing, they were doing it for their children.

As they continued along, with no obvious threat, they relaxed. At least as much as a group of very dangerous predators ever relax. They enjoyed the sun and listening to the birds. Knowing that if they were successful they'd become very used to this planet. And, with their innate abilities failure was really not an option.

After about twenty minutes, Faith decided to scout ahead, just in case. She slipped silently into the woods as everyone else waited for her return.

Half an hour later Faith reappeared, "Not long now." She reported. "There's a large town, or a small city about fifteen minutes away."

As they were about to head off Faith moved over behind Xander. "X, keep looking straight ahead. I think we better stay close to Anya." she said quietly, making sure no one else could hear.

Surprised Xander started to turn, only to be jabbed in the back with Faiths finger, that's right, don't turn around he thought to himself. "What's wrong with Anya?" he asked, speaking as quietly as Faith.

"Nothing." Faith continued. "You know the series, what are the big pyramids covered in?"

"You mean the pyramid ships, the Ha'taks?"

"Yeah, if that's what they're called."

"They're covered in go… Oh my God."

"That's right, gold. I'm just concerned what seeing all that gold will do to Anya."

Xander smiled. "You really care about her, that's nice."

"Of course I care 'bout her. She's part of the family, she's my sister. I, I, love her."

Xander reached back behind him, finding and taking her hand. "I'm glad. I love you both, and the others so much."

Faith grunted. "Enough of this soppy stuff, what are we going to do about Anya?"

Xander noticed that despite he gruff words she hadn't let go of his hand. Knowing she couldn't see his face, another smile, this one much softer, appeared. "Don't worry Faith, Anya will be alright. Since you know when we will be able to see the ship, just before it comes into view, you move to her right side, and I'll move to her left. Then, when she reacts, and you're right, she will, when she reacts, we'll each grab an arm and calm her down."

"Ok," Faith said, removing her hand from Xanders, "it's a plan. I'll move into position in time. You just make sure you're ready." Then she moved off.

Xander watched her go. Then he shrugged, muttered one word. "Women." And moved off to rejoin everyone else, making sure he wasn't far from Anya.

When everyone was ready again they resumed there journey.

It wasn't long before Faith joined Xander flanking Anya. As they turned the corner the small town and the spaceship came into sight. They didn't have to grab her arms as they had planed because Anya simply froze, staring at the ship. While she didn't actually drool, she came very close, so close Faith almost got out her handkerchief, just in case.

"Gold, its gold." they heard Anya say softly.

Xander nodded, "Yes, and you'll get as much gold as you want."

Anya dragged her eyes away from the golden image that had seized her attention. "You promise?"

"I promise An, I'll give you as much gold as I can. In fact, once we've replaced the Ha'taks with real warships I'll give you one."

Anya started beaming. "A whole gold plated spaceship? That'd be great." Then she looked from Xander to Faith. "You know that I only want the gold for the children, don't you? I mean, gold is very nice, but that much gold…, well I wouldn't know what to do with it. Did I just say that?" Anya asked looking slightly confused and worried.

"Don't worry An, I think it's the maternal instinct kicking in." Xander said.

"Well, I wish it would stop, it feels strange." Anya replied.

Faith laughed. "I wouldn't complain too much Anya, the rest of us are in the same condition and we didn't even have fun getting this way."

Xander shook his head. "What about me, here I am married to eight beautiful women, and I can't have sex with any of them until after they've had their babies."

Faith and Anya stared at him in horror, until he laughed. "Psyched!" he said. "As if with the way we're bonded I could resist any of you."

Xander quickly dodged, but only managed to avoid Anyas swinging hand. Rubbing the back of his head he continued seriously. "I believe we're all going to have to get used to the fact that a lot of the things we thought were important aren't, not really. All that is really important to our families are each other and our children and later our descendants. Of course getting back home so we can have a few words with the Powers is also right up there." Xander said, before noticing the others had seen them stop and were waiting a short distance away. "We better get moving, we've got a lot to do before we sleep tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

No rights at all to Buffy or Stargate, but not meaning any wrongs either.

Chapter Seven. 

Finally they were in the home stretch, the town was only a short distance away, the closer they came, the more tense, they weren't worried, they were excited. Possible action was near. It was what slayers lived for, and died for. They were designed to fight, and the changed slayers even more so than the originals, their new DNA made them the ultimate fighting machine.

Ahead, at the edge of town they saw a Jaffa who was obviously on guard turn towards them.

It was his first day of duty, of course all he was doing was watching the road to the Chappa'ai, while the rest, the senior members of the guard detail, were sitting comfortably inside the guardhouse. Still he was fulfilling his duty to his God, he'd even seen Lord Triton, from a distance, when he'd arrived yesterday evening at the palace. And now here he was starting his career, he fully intended to become First Prime. Of course it was the dream of all young Jaffa, but he'd do it. He was sure of it.

Suddenly he realised he'd been doing too much thinking and not enough looking, as in at the road, not the future. He glanced at the road and saw a group of people approaching, then he turned towards them to have a closer look.

They looked strange. He'd never seen anyone dressed like they were, no one in the town wore clothes like that. They seemed to have some form of weapons, but there were no blast lances, just various types of bladed weapons. Besides there were only two males in the group so they weren't any real threat.

Then again, they didn't look right, the shirt one of the males was wearing was almost a weapon in itself. A mass of bright colours and patterns. Maybe it was meant to blind his opponents. He thought it might be best to let the Jaffa in charge of the post take care of this. After all, he thought, it might get them out of the guardroom. And I'd only be doing my duty by informing them, he thought piously.

He still hesitated, then he noticed their eyes, solid green, like no eyes he'd ever seen before. His mind made up he turned to the guardhouse and shouted.

"Jaffa! Kree!" The cry rang out from the sentry, a cry that Xander, Andrew and Kennedy knew well from the TV show. A cry that according to the show seemed to mean everything from Alarm to Follow me, to did you remember to put the cat out? Well, maybe not that bad. But here they were hearing it in real life. They had to admit seeing a group of guards erupt from one of the buildings the results were impressive.

Xander moved forward to deliver their challenge, somehow, he wasn't sure how, it'd been decided that he'd make first contact. When told he'd just shrugged, after all what was the worst that could happen. Oops.

The commander of the guard muttered under his breath as he left the guardroom in response to the summons. Damn newby, probably jumping at shadows he thought.

At once he saw the group approaching the town, well, if it was an attack it was the most laid back one he'd ever heard of. They didn't even have any staff weapons. Then he saw their eyes and realised what caused the alert.

Then one of the strangers, the one wearing the strangest shirt he'd ever seen, left the group and moved forward. Automatically he ordered the squad to prepare their staff weapons, just in case.

The man was just about to speak when a staff weapon fired, hitting the stranger in the chest, the commander quickly looked to his right and saw the newby, naturally, had done it. From the look on his face he was sure it'd been a mistake. Of course for the one who'd been hit that really didn't matter.

He looked back at the group to see what they'd do about one of them being killed when he froze. The man who'd been hit was still standing there, looking down at the hole in his shirt, but totally unharmed. Oh, boy, this was going to be a long day.

Xander couldn't believe it, he'd been shot. It hadn't hurt, in fact he hadn't even felt it. But it had ruined his shirt. As he stood there he heard a sound behind him, "Yes!" he turned and saw Faith and Buffy high fiveing each other. Suddenly it all made sense, he'd been set up.

"You wanted this to happen!" he said irately.

Buffy shrugged. "Well, we kinda hoped something like it would happen."

"It's my last Hawaiian shirt." Xander moaned.

"We know." Faith grinned. "We made sure of it."

"But it's my last one."

"Come on Xander, it was so bright it hurt all our eyes, didn't it?" Buffy said, turning to the others for their support. Only to find they wouldn't say anything and were avoiding her eyes.

"We'll talk about this later." Xander said through tight lips. Then he turned back to face the Jaffa, including the trigger happy one.

He was so embarrassed, his first day on duty and he couldn't even maintain simple weapon discipline. He'd fired by mistake, damn it! His hand must have been a little damp for some reason, it couldn't have been nervousness, it must have been humidity, yes, that's it. The humidity made his hand slippery, and that's why it'd slipped onto the trigger firing his staff weapon.

Then he had to go and hit the person who was talking to the commander, maybe the blast was attracted to the shirt.

Of course he wasn't really thinking straight by this time, what with the BLAST NOT HURTING THE MAN! He still couldn't get his head around that. It was impossible, anyone hit like that, at that range, without any armour had no chance at it. It should have been an instant kill. Even in armour it would be doubtful he'd survive. Well, unless, no he couldn't be, he couldn't be a God, could he?

No, he shook his head, his eyes weren't those of a God, they were just strange.

The commander still couldn't believe the man had survived, and he seemed more concerned about his shirt than being shot. Though from the looks of it at least some of the females behind him were happy about it. Maybe they're married, they looked just like his wife, when, the many times, she'd got something over him.

He was starting to feel sorry for the man when he turned back and moved towards the guards. Our turn he thought.

Xander returned to where he'd been standing before the 'incident', after a glance at the Jaffa who'd shot him, who at least seemed to be a little embarrassed, he focused on the obvious commander.

"If we may continue now?" he asked. The commander nodded.

"We are here to challenge your false God. Summon him to face his betters, that he might fight for his territory or flee."

Obviously that wasn't what the guards had been expecting, they appeared stunned. A few started to raise their staff weapons, but remembering how successful the accidental shot had been they quickly lowered them again.

Xander looked the commander in the eyes, seeing indecision there.

To say the commander was stunned was an understatement, I mean no one challenges a God except for other Gods, but this person was. It was their duty to protect their God from this sort of thing. But it was obvious that their weapons would not work in this case.

Or course they might work on the others in the group, but he seriously doubted it, they were too relaxed.

No, the only thing to do was to kick this upstairs. This was way above his pay grade. Of course the messenger might not be very well received.

Xander relaxed as he saw the commander send someone away, obviously things were moving to the next stage. The games afoot.

As first days go, the Jaffa thought as he ran to the palace, I should have stayed in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Only the lucky ones hold the rights to Buffy and Stargate.

A/N Because I've been asked several times about who is married to who I've just added a listing of Xanders wives.

Chapter Eight.

It took a while to get a response from the palace, and during that time the Jaffa who were facing the strangers became more and more nervous. Something no Jaffa should ever be, after all they were the elite, the personal troops of the God himself. But this was a very strange situation.

These people had challenged the God, they showed no nerves, in fact they were relaxed, of course anyone who could survive a blast from a staff weapon would have a very good reason to be relaxed.

But they showed no concern at all, they just stood there, quietly talking amongst themselves, paying no attention at all to the squad of armed Jaffa confronting them.

To make matters worse more and more of the townspeople were noticing that something wasn't right, and the guard commander didn't dare send any of his men to move them along.

The commander knew they shouldn't show weakness, but until the God arrived he didn't dare do anything, mainly because he was afraid he knew what would happen if he took action against the strangers. He also decided he couldn't use force against the townspeople as he suspected that might cause the strangers to react.

Suddenly the people started to scatter, and the commander finally heard the reassuring sound of Jaffa marching closer and closer. The rattling of the chain mail a familiar and in this case comforting sound.

The strangers also heard the approaching troops, stopped talking and waited.

The God came into view, followed by his household troops. The commander hurried towards him, and, when he reached him, he dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"Arise." Lord Triton commanded. "Where are those who would dare challenge a God?"

"They are just beyond my men, Lord." the commander replied.

"Take me to them that I might destroy these creatures."

"At once my Lord." the commander felt much happier now that the God had arrived, he'd soon deal with this situation.

He led Lord Triton towards his men, when they approached the God ordered his men to stand aside so he could pass through them.

"I am Triton, God of these people, who dares to challenge me?"

Xander stepped forward again. "We challenge you, false God. We have already fought a true God and you are nothing in comparison, we have decided to free your people from your tyranny, and guide them to a free future."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR GOD LIKE THAT!" Triton bellowed, his eyes flashing. "DOWN ON YOUR KNEES BEFORE YOUR GOD AND I MAY SPARE SOME OF YOU FROM THE FATE YOU DESERVE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

"Hello, deaf much? Didn't you hear what I said?" Xander said, "We're not afraid of you we are here to destroy you. But we will give you an option. We will let you live if you leave now. Otherwise you will die."

"Jaff.." Triton started only to be interrupted by Xander.

"Are you such a coward that you must hide behind your Jaffa? A true God wouldn't need to send his guards to fight such a group of poor mortals. Or is this proof that you are not a God after all? You don't even need to fight me, if you are afraid, you can fight one of my wives. Now who shall it be, Buffy? Faith? Willow? Dawn? Kennedy? Anya? Vi? Rona? I know, to make it easy for you we will select as our champion the smallest of us, are you afraid to fight a small girl? Buffy step forward so this false God can see how small you are."

"O.. hey!" Buffy spluttered as she moved forward.

Faith laughed, "Looks like X got you there B."

Buffy turned her head to her sister slayer, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get you back soon too." Then continued up besides Xander.

"You see how small she is." Xander said, holding his hand over Buffys head. And receiving an elbow to the ribs in return. Xander winced, realising he possibly had over played his hand decided that possibly this is not the best way to start his marriage to Buffy.

Xander continued, "While she is small she is a great warrior, one who is willing to face you, false God. Are you afraid to face this woman? Are you willing to admit to your Jaffa and your people that you are no God? Will you yield your land to us and leave? Or will you fight with all the outraged fury of a God and destroy us?"

Buffy leaned up and kissed Xander, whispering "Nice save." Then settled down to await Tritons reply.

Triton was confused, these people were not carrying Goa'uld, yet they were convinced that he was not a God. And now he'd been manipulated into fighting in this stupid challenge. There was no way he could avoid the fight, especially against such a small girl. His control would be undermined. Oh not much, just a little, but when control is only held by the perception and belief that he was a God any doubt would be like a poison eating away at his authority. Someday it'd come back and bite him, probably at the worst possible time.

No he'd have to fight, and once he'd won he would punish them so badly that none would consider him as any less than a God, ever.

"Very well." Triton finally spoke. "I will accept your challenge, but at least select a better champion, I wish to have an opponent who would be worthy of the honour of being destroyed by me. Not some child, I already feel I should spank her and send her home to her mother."

There was a deep collective inhalation as the slayers realised what the Goa'uld had just said. Everyone that is except Buffy, her face hardened, he'd not only called her a child he'd dared to talk about her mother. He was going down, and hard. He had been going to go down anyway, but this would make it enjoyable.

Xander put his hand on her arm, she looked up at him. "Remember Buff, it's the Goa'uld talking, not the host, make it quick."

Buffy took a deep breath, forcing her rage down, nodded to Xander, then she moved forward the scythe at the ready. Xander was right she'd have to make it quick.

Triton also decided to end the fight quickly, he raised his hand and sent a wave of energy at the approaching foe. The energy swept down on the girl, and past her, with no effect, she hadn't even stumbled. Startled Triton checked to see if the setting was correct, he pointed his hand at a nearby building and there was a satisfying crash as the side of the building crumbled upon impact. So why didn't it hurt the girl.

He tried again, this time she was closer, but still the same effect, or rather no effect. Now he was worried. His best weapon was useless. He'd have to rely on his dagger, still looking at the weapon she was carrying it was very much outmatched. Except for his ace in the hole, his shield. It'd protect him and he'd be able to close with her and finish her with his dagger.

Buffy acted first, she swung the scythe at his chest, as she expected it was stopped by his personal shield, but what he didn't expect was that the force of her attack knocked him back several steps.

Before he could set himself Buffy was on him again. This time she reversed her stroke, attacking him from his other side, sending him stumbling back again. Closer to the town.

Triton was starting to panic, twice she'd hit his shield and twice he'd been knocked back, something that had never happened before. I mean the shield could take the blast from a staff weapon and he wouldn't have moved. But this, girl, was knocking him around with a primitive weapon. Still despite that he wasn't really in danger, the weapon still couldn't penetrate his defences. He just had to get close enough to her to finish the fight. He couldn't let it go on too long otherwise his Jaffa might begin to have doubts. He must finish this quickly.

Triton slashed out at Buffy, she flowed aside, moving like the predator she was. Her reply was quick, a slash to the back of his legs. The force of the blow swept him off his feet and he landed on his butt, hard. The Jaffa gasped with horror and surprise, their God had fallen. They couldn't believe it. Many began to wonder what was happening. Buffy stepped back, waiting for Triton to regain his feet.

Keeping his eyes on this creature Triton slowly got up. He was being humiliated, his rule was quite possibly already over, even if he survived this fight, which he was beginning to have serious doubts about. He feared palace intrigues would topple him even if he won. His prestige was seriously weakened, he could see it on the faces of his Jaffa.

He must attack, he pushed forward, he was knocked back and back as she rained blow after blow on him, changing her attack from side to side, driving him back, back, back. He was in town, past his Jaffa, now everyone standing, stunned at what they were seeing.

Still he was pushed back. Deeper into the town, he was nearing the marketplace when he realised what she was doing. She was herding him into the middle of the town, it was there that she'd finish him. He didn't know how, since she showed no sign of getting through his shield. But that had to be her plan. So far everything had gone the way she wanted it and he very much feared that this would also.

Behind her he could see the Jaffa and her fellows following them. Everyone watching his humiliation. Even if he won he'd have to destroy the town and everyone in it. Not, he thought wryly that that was very likely, all his planning and plotting, all his dreams of becoming a great system lord, wasted, everything would end, very shortly.

Then they were in the marketplace, stalls had been quickly pushed aside as they neared, now there was a large open space in the middle of the square, and the edges were filled with the people of the town. They had been gathered to market, now they were staring at their God being knocked around by a small girl. And more people were entering the square all the time.

Buffy paused, she looked around, seeing the temple she decided that would be the place. She wasn't even winded. This God was no challenge, he wasn't even up to a vampire, that would have been more of a threat, not much of one, but still more of one.

This was the first time she'd fought since they'd arrived on this new world. The first time she'd fought since she'd been changed. Buffy could feel the difference, she was stronger, and faster than she used to be, she felt so much power. And she knew she wasn't at her peak, and that with time she would only improve.

But now was not the time for introspection, she had a fight to win, and a home to create for her, her children and the rest of her family.

Buffy moved in again, driving Triton towards his temple, he had long since stopped even trying to attack her, he knew it was useless.

Finally, on the steps of the temple Buffy struck. Like everyone else, having been told by Xander the weakness of the shield against low velocity attacks she knew what to do. Switching from the blade she turned to the stake, pushing it slowly though the shield and, remembering what she'd promised Xander, she drove it into the hosts heart.

Buffy pulled the scythe back and stood looking down at the figure before her. Then the glow in the eyes faded. A half smile formed on his lips and the host said "Thank you." Then died.

Buffy was feeling unsettled about just having killed a human, even one that was a host for a Goa'uld. After all he'd been unwilling, probably. The main reason she was feeling unsettled was that she wasn't more upset, Whistler had been right, the prohibition against killing humans was gone. Of course the trick now was to only kill when necessary, like now, and not to become a monster. Buffy bowed her head for a moment, then started to turn to face the crowd.

This was the moment Triton had been waiting for, he'd held on after his host had died, clinging to life, waiting for his attacker to relax and turn away. To become vulnerable to being taken. He'd have her as a host.

Coiling himself, Triton sprung from the dead hosts mouth, flinging itself through the air towards his unsuspecting new host.

Only Buffy wasn't unsuspecting. Having been warned that the Goa'uld might not die with the host, and might try to take her over, she'd carefully kept the hosts body in the corner of her eye. When she saw the Goa'uld attack she quickly spun and grabbed the snake in midair.

Turning to the people and Jaffa she held the Goa'uld in the air. "Behold, the false god Triton. Defeated. And now dead!"

Tossing the Goa'uld into the air she swung the scythe, and Triton met his final death, falling in two neat pieces on the pavement of the marketplace.

The crowd parted as the other slayers joined Buffy in front of the temple. Her sister wives grouped around her, comforting her for having to kill a human. While Xander addressed the crowd.

"The false god is defeated, by the tradition of the Goa'uld all property of the vanquished falls to the victor. We therefore claim all that was owned and controlled by the false god Triton. Do you accept our right?"

After a moments hesitation the crowd begins to drop to their knees, the Jaffa are a little slower to react, but finally they followed suit. The first prime bowing his head, saying, "We await your command."

Xander nodded, pleasantly surprised that the plan had actually worked. "Rise, we are pleased with your acceptance. To celebrate today, I declare a holiday, for everyone who is not involved in security. Those who are on duty must remain so, but will be stood down on your next duty day. First prime I would have words with you."

While the towns people left, obviously stunned by the turn of events that had occurred on this memorable day. But hey, a day off is a day off. Xander guided the first prime over to the slayer group. On the way over he found out the primes name. After all he was polite before he became a slayer, nothing had changed.

"Ath'lon, these are both my and Andrews families, at the moment there is no need to overpower you with so many names. The one who killed Triton is called Buffy."

"Lady Buffy," Ath'lon said with a bow.

"Just Buffy," she replied. "I'm not a false god, I don't need to be called a lady."

Ath'lon nodded, "The title was in use before the God…I mean false god arrived. It is a title of honour. You fought well, with great skill, you deserve the title. From the way everyone here moves I would suspect you all are great fighters."

Xander sighed. "Very well, you may use the titles, Lord and Lady, in public, but in private we would prefer being called by our names. Or if you can't manage that, then just call us Councillor, since we are the Slayer Council."

"So be it." Ath'lon replied. Though he was obviously pleased to be given an option. "Is there anything you wish me to do?"

"Yes," said Xander. "a few things. First, post a guard around the temple, we do not wish it to be damaged, it is to remain both an example and warning of what could happen when a false god takes charge of a people.

Second, please arrange for a funeral for the poor host, he deserves an honourable burial, it wasn't his fault what the Goa'uld forced him to do. But, before you remove his body, mark it's location on the steps. Outline the area in gold, and station two guards, one on either side to honour his suffering. Let the place he fell be a site where all who fell because of Triton be honoured. From now on let no one stand on that place, though it is acceptable for people to place flowers on the steps.

Third, outline the two stones where the Goa'ulds body landed in black, that all might know that this was where the false god died. For now post guards here as well, leave the remains where they lie, until they rot away. Let none touch them, all must see Triton is truly dead."

Ath'lon nodded, "It shall be as you command Lor.. Councillor."

Xanders face lit up, he chapped his hand on the first primes shoulder. "Thank you, that will be fine."

Ath'lon was startled, both by actually being thanked, and one of the new rulers touching him. Nothing a Goa'uld would have permitted.

"Now if you'll take us to the palace, we have a lot of things to organise before today ends." Xander continued.

Ath'lon bowed, ignoring the sighs from the group. "This way." he gestured.

As they were heading off Xander noticed that the guard party was just leaving to resume its post at the town limits. Willow saw a typical Xander smile appear on his face as he moved over to the guards, where he approached the Jaffa who'd shot him. A Jaffa who was looking very worried.

"You shot me." Xander said with a frown.

"Sorry, Lord." The young Jaffa replied. "It was a mistake, my hand slipped." Then he straightened, "I'm willing to accept your punishment."

Xander nodded. "Very well, your punishment is in two parts. First, because of the accidental firing of your staff weapon you obviously need more training, therefore after you finish duty tonight you are to practice the handling of a staff weapon for one hour. Second, since you destroyed my shirt you must replace it." Xander turned and began to walk away.

Surprised, the Jaffa couldn't help blurting out, "Lord, is that the only punishment?"

"Of course," Xander replied turning his head, "after all it was only a shirt." Then he rejoined the others on the way to the palace.

The guard commander was stunned by the punishment, if it'd been Triton the new recruit would have been lucky to stay alive, he'd been tortured at least. It began to look like times might be changing for the better.

He didn't mention it to the recruit, otherwise he would have found that they shared the same thoughts.

The young recruit did indeed achieve his goal, he became first prime, but of the Slayers Council not a false god. His career spanned the changing of Jaffa from warriors to soldiers

When he retired, Xander gifted him and his family and heirs the rights to stay on an estate, for which they paid a rental, a new shirt every year. Xander obviously still had a sense of humour.

One of his grandsons married one of Faiths daughters, and the young recruit lived to see the first of his family to be born as Slayers.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the rights to any of the characters from Buffy or Stargate.

Chapter Nine.

The palace was what one might expect of a Goa'uld, even a minor one, gaudy, maybe even pretentious, maybe even more so than a system lords. After all a Goa'uld is still a Goa'uld, and what does a snake know about taste? It was obvious that redecorating was going to be quite important on their to do list.

Ath'lon led them inside, there was a large number of people lined around the walls of the entrance hall, obviously staff, waiting to meet the new rulers. One of the men, wearing robes that were almost impressive, approached, he started to drop to one knee when Xander stopped him.

"No, you do not have to do that anymore." Xander looked at the others in the hall. "No one has to do that again. We are not false Gods, we do not demand your worship, you do not have to abase yourselves before us. If you must do something a simple nod of the head will suffice."

Startled the man looked over at Ath'lon who nodded to him. Hesitantly the man dipped his head to Xander. When Xander smiled at him he felt his confidence return. "Welcome Lords and Ladies. Welcome to your palace."

Ath'lon cleared his throat, drawing the mans attention. "Saros, they do not wish to be called Lord or Lady, they are to be called Councillor." He spoke loud enough so that all the servants would get the word.

"I'm sorry, Councillors," Saros said uncertainly. "Welcome to your palace. You have but to ask and it is yours."

Nodding, Xander said, "Thank you Saros, please take us to the throne room, we also require a large table and chairs. It will become our council chamber."

Saros immediately turned to some of his staff, and clapped his hands. "Table and chairs for the throne room." A dozen staff immediately dipped their heads and ran through various doorways in search of the required furniture.

Saros led the slayers, at a much more sedate pace towards one of the far doors. Most of the staff were startled by both the smiles on the faces of the new rulers, and the fact that they were actually acknowledging that the staff existed. They'd been used to being ignored unless they were to be punished, for any offence real or imagined.

The smiles faded from the faces of the female slayers when they approached the last group, a group of between ten and twenty women, dressed, if that was the word, in semitransparent gowns which drew attention to their bodies, rather than concealing them.

Xander and Andrew had only been married a day but they knew better than to look at the women, after a first startled glance. Perhaps the sub vocal growl they felt rather than heard from their wives was a hint that discretion was the better part of valour.

Buffy was the first to speak, "And who might these be?" she asked, in less than pleased tones.

"They are, were, Lord Tritons harem." Saros said, realising something was wrong.

"Well, they will be no longer required. Will they Xander?" she asked her husband, raising an eyebrow.

Despite appearances Xander wasn't a fool, he quickly realised that the wrong answer now would set his wives backs up for some time, and being immortals that could be a very long time indeed. He didn't hesitate, after all, he felt nothing for the harem girls, and felt everything for his wives. "No, Buffy is right, we will no longer need the harem, they can return to their original homes."

Even as he said it Xander noticed that while some of the girls seemed very happy at the idea, others looked worried or even afraid. He realised that some were afraid to go home, possibly scared that they'd be punished for being in Tritons harem, even though they had no choice. Others, from the way they were glancing at some of the other servants and even some of the Jaffa had other reasons to want to stay.

Making a decision he really, really, hoped he wouldn't regret he said. "Of course we will be requiring some nursery maids in the future, and if any would like to stay in that role they'd be welcome."

Buffy had seen the reaction to Xanders comments and had read the situation the same way, she nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea."

There was an air of subdued relief behind them as Saros led them from the entrance hall deeper into the palace.

As they entered the former throne room they saw several servants moving a rather large throne, over compensating much, out of a door to the rear of the room. While, in front of the dais on which the throne had previously sat, three large tables had been set to form one continuous table, behind which sat nineteen chairs.

The slayers took their place behind the table, Xander and Andrew in the middle with their wives on the other side.

Once they were seated Saros banged his staff three times on the floor and proclaimed. "The council of slayers is in session, let any who has business with the council now approach."

When he did he little knew that he was setting the formula for the opening of future council sessions. People do like their traditions.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the rights to any characters from Buffy or Stargate.

Chapter Ten.

Of course Saros and Ath'lon were the only ones with any business with the new rulers, and they were still feeling the way, uncertain how exactly they should behave. The council members seemed to be very relaxed when dealing with others, which was the exact opposite of what they were used to with Lord Triton who couldn't relax to save his life, even if he'd wanted to. No, they were used to living on the edge, ready to jump at Lord Tritons every whim, those that weren't were no longer around.

Xander smiled "You'd better get yourselves some chairs, this is going to take a while."

This would definitely take some getting used to. They sent for two more chairs and waited while they were carried in, then, feeling uncomfortable, they sat.

"Much better." The short but very frightening woman said. After seeing what she did to Lord Triton she was one person no one in the palace wanted to upset, or even mildly disturb.

Xander cleared his throat, "Now if you would please tell us about Tritons territory."

Ath'lon nodded. "Yes, counsellor." He continued. "Lord Triton is known among the other Goa'uld as being a very minor player in the game of power. This world, Taresh, has very few natural resources, the climate is average, and the population is low, some 10,000 Jaffa and 40,000 locals. Lord Triton also had only two Ha'taks. In fact there isn't enough here to make an invasion worth while so he has been pretty much ignored."

Noticing the disappointed expressions on the Councillors faces Ath'lon hurriedly continued. "At least that is what they think. Actually the territory is much larger than they could possibly guess.

From what I observed, and from the briefings I received from the former first prime when I assumed his duties, both current, and more important, historic briefings dating back several hundred years which provided much background information, Lord Triton was not happy with his lack of power.

As he didn't have the military power to stage a campaign to capture territory in the Goa'uld space, and even if he'd been successful he would have only drawn attention to himself without being strong enough to defend himself. Triton decided to try and expand outward, into unknown, and uncontrolled space. Of course he realised that any planets he found wouldn't be on the chappa'ai network but he decided that that would only make his new conquests more secure from discovery. Even though logistically it would be harder to control.

Now this expansion happened over five hundred years ago, so there is very little detailed information about the exact details of what happened. But the secret briefings do fill in some of the missing events.

Lord Triton was quite successful, he located seven planets suitable for colonisation, all of them far superior to Taresh, in different ways. Three of the planets were very fertile, I was told a Jaffa dropped a seed from a fruit he was eating and the next day a fruit tree had grown. Possibly an exaggeration.

The other four planets all had bountiful minerals, including, the most important material for a fleet, naquada and trinium.

The problem he now faced was the lack of people to properly work the new worlds and take full advantage of their bounty. That wasn't solved for another fifty years.

In the intervening years Triton had discovered another five worlds suitable to be added to his growing empire, but he was growing frustrated with being hamstrung by the lack of population. Then he discovered what was to become the gem in his crown. Mu.

Mu seemed perfect, it had a good climate, adequate mineral resources, and that most important of resources, people. Human people. At that time there was a population of over one hundred million.

They were more advanced than any people controlled by any Goa'uld. They had not yet discovered space flight but they had conquered the skies of their world.

Lord Triton was stunned to find humans that far outside of Goa'uld space, but was relieved to discover that they were not strong enough to be a threat to him. It was a short but bloody war but Mu soon fell under Tritons control.

Once occupation had commenced it was discovered that the first people had been brought to Mu from the home of the Tau'ri thousands of years ago by a group they called the Ancients. All had been well for a long time, then, suddenly, something happened. The current inhabitants had no idea what, and possibly their ancestors didn't either. Suddenly the Ancients just left.

Their great cities rose into the sky and disappeared, abandoning Mu and the people they'd brought there.

The people were stunned by what had happened, and there was a period of unrest as groups struggled amongst themselves for power.

Finally order was re-established, and, using what the Ancients had left behind the people began the slow climb until they reached the level they'd reached when they were discovered.

Hearing of these 'Ancients' who he realised were the ones who'd build the chappa'ai and who's technology was the basis of all Goa'uld technology, Lord Triton ordered an immediate search of the entire planet in an attempt to locate any trace of them.

Initially some small relics were discovered, many in museums, who had made them, and what they'd been used for long forgotten. But they were mainly trinkets, most of them were inoperative, and the majority of them seemed to be variations of things that were already known.

Then word was received of a site sacred to a small sect who worshiped the Ancients. It was here that a major discovery was made.

A temple had been build in front of what proved to be an Ancient hanger. Inside were a number of strange cylindrical ships. They were small and totally unlike anything Lord Triton had seen before. And they wouldn't work.

There were perhaps a dozen or so ships. They tried to enter ship after ship but they wouldn't open. Lord Triton tried, Jaffa tried and the local people tried, but nothing happened.

It wasn't until the second to last ship before they met with success. The rear hatch lowered. They immediately tried the other ships again, but still nothing. And there was no reaction with the last ship either. But at least they had one ship to work with.

The ship was moved so that the Jaffa who were the best at working with technology could discover the secrets of their small prize."

Ath'lon could see that the council members were entranced by his story, his mother had always told him he should become a story teller.

"While all this was going on, Lord Triton sent out ships of settlers to the other worlds he controlled. Over a ten year period twenty million people moved between worlds to establish new lives. Triton also banned all forms of birth control on Mu to ensure the growth of the population, and gave those with more children land and goods so that most families ended up having as many children as possible.

He also made certain that the medical knowledge was spread to the new colonies to ensure a healthy, and fertile population.

It was his plan to grow his population, and his worlds. More and more land was put into production on the most fertile worlds. And mines and shipyards were opened on others. If there was no suitable place for ships to be constructed the minerals were either stockpiled until they were required, or sent to any shipyard that required them.

But the most important part of his plan was to grow his population. And his plan worked, over the next few centuries the population steadily grew, especially on the fertile agricultural worlds, both human and Jaffa. Along with a small but steady influx of new people he'd taken from the worlds of other Goa'ulds.

This was only possible because of a major discovery that had been made with the little ship, totally by accident, the ship could become invisible. It took some time to work out exactly what had caused the effect. Once they had found out how to control the effect they tried to duplicate it. Unsuccessfully. So Lord Triton was left with one device that could make a ship invisible.

Through experimentation they found out the size of ship that could be effected if all the small ships power was diverted to the invisibility circuit. It turned out to be the equivalent of a half size Ha'tak.

So Lord Triton had a ship of the correct size built around the smaller vessel, this ship he used to obtain new settlers, and intelligence from other Goa'uld.

The unknown part of Lord Tritons realm, I mean your realm, is fifteen planets with a combined population, both Jaffa and non Jaffa of approximately 1.8 billion, and a fleet of 40 Ha'tak class ships."

Ath'lon sat back and awaited the response of the council. He did notice that they were looking a lot happier than before.

"That's excellent," Xander said, with his usual smile. "that gives us a good base to start with. First however we must make sure the Goa'uld don't find out about us. Ath'lon, you know the symbol the Goa'uld use to declare a world is too dangerous?" At Ath'lons nod he continued. "Good, I want you to place one of these signs by the Stargate."

This time Ath'lon was very concerned. "But Councillor, we must maintain contact, we can only obtain primtas from certain worlds, none are produced here. Our young will die without them."

This time Willow responded. "Don't worry, Ath'lon, we can free your people from the primta. We can reactivate your immune systems."

At this latest revelation Ath'lon was startled. "How is this possible?" he asked.

A saddened Xander told Ath'lon about the attack on Buffy and how he'd been forced to kill the Jaffa responsible. And how they'd used his body to develop the cure.

"But none of my Jaffa are missing?" a bewildered Ath'lon responded. Then he realised. "It must have been a scout." With an intense air of urgency he pressed the council. "You truly have a cure?" Ath'lon could read the truth on their faces. He summoned a guard and sent him to set up the sign, hopefully before another scout could be sent.

"We will start treating all Jaffa immediately, it will take some time, but within the year all Jaffa will be free of their primta. And the first new Jaffa will be born without pouches." Xander promised.

"Now, there are a few more things for us to deal with today." Continued Xander. "I couldn't help but notice that several women of Tritons harem were obviously attracted to some of the Jaffa guard."

"Yes, councillor," Ath'lon admitted. "to my shame I must admit that such does occasionally occur. However nothing has ever happened both the women and my Jaffa know that any relationship was impossible because not only were the women in Lord Tritons harem but they were not Jaffa. And as such any relationship would be illegal."

"No longer." Buffy said. "From this day on there is no longer any bar preventing marriage between anyone in our domains. Be they Jaffa, human or slayer."

Saros couldn't contain himself. "You cannot mean one of the council could marry a Jaffa or one of the villagers?"

Buffy shook her head laughing. "No, you're right that could never happen. You see we are already married. No, I meant if any of our children wanted to marry a Jaffa, or someone from one of the villages, towns or cities, they could."

"You would let one of your children do this?" Saros asked.

Nodding, Buffy continued. "Only if they wanted it. That is the one restriction we must place on any marriage no matter who is involved. Both parties must be willing, there will be no arranged marriages."

From the looks on the faces of certain of the guards Buffy realised that she'd gone a long way to solving the problem of those harem girls who didn't want to return home. Not that she doubted Xanders loyalty, she knew he could never be unfaithful, just as she and her sister wives couldn't, it was an impossibility. Seeing that she'd given everyone enough food for thought Buffy once more surrendered the floor to Xander who moved on to the next topic.

"We will shortly start to retrain the Jaffa. Not that there is anything lacking in their training already," he quickly said cutting of any professional outrage at seeming to question the training of Ath'lons men. "no, the Jaffa are excellent warriors. And I'm sure they would do very well against other Jaffa. We don't want our Jaffa to just do well, we want them to dominate. To do this we must change the training, no longer will our Jaffa be warriors, they will become soldiers. Individually warriors are often better than soldiers, but in a group soldiers are far superior. And there will be no restriction on who can become a soldier, any citizen of our territory, be they Jaffa, human, or slayer, male or female, will be able to join.

I want you to summon the best of those who make the staff weapons, we have a few ideas about how they can be improved to make them better weapons."

Ath'lon couldn't help but wonder how a design that had lasted over a thousand years could be 'improved'.

"You must also summon your best shipbuilders. The Ha'tak ships that are being built now are the last that we will build. We will create a new design for a series of ships that will become the first true warships.

The Ha'tak is a weapon of terror, mainly designed to overawe the inhabitants of the various system lords planets. They are adequate in fighting each other, though because they are virtually the same battles rapidly degenerate into the ships just hammering at each other using brute force, until one ship either flees or is destroyed.

What we will be building are ships that can manoeuvrer and fight at the same time, ships that will be designed to fight other ships.

Instead of the Ha'tak, a ship built to fill three roles, which it does adequately, but is a jack of all trades, and master of none, we will build three specialist ships to start with, each designed for a specific purpose. Later we will add other types for other roles.

At first our ships will be smaller than the Ha'tak, it'll take a lot of experimentation to develop the new style. We won't waste resources until we are certain of our designs. We will first build three ships, and use them as test beds for the new types.

The first ship will be our true warship, a ship made to fight other ships, it will be only a third or so of the size of the Ha'tak, but it will be armed with as many of the Ha'taks main weapons as possible. It will have more firepower than any ship it'll meet.

The second ship will have minimal weapons, it will be a Carrier, it will carry at least twice as many death gliders, or, later, the craft we replace them with, as a Ha'tak.

The third ship will fill the third part of a Ha'taks role, it will carry troops. Again, like the Carrier, it will have minimal weapons, but will carry more troops.

As to the design of the ships…"

Faith butted in, "B, Red and I will be sitting in on the design sessions, we don't want the ships to look like something from certain T.V. shows or movies. Do we?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Xander and Andrew looked at each other and shrugged. It'd been worth a try.

With a strained smile Xander said. "Of course not Faith, the thought was the furthest from my mind."

Ath'lon wondered at the sudden smiles on the faces of the women, and obviously downcast looks on the faces of the men. Oh well, maybe later he'd find out what he was obviously missing.

"Now, do you know the gate address or where the homeworld of the Tau'ri is?" Xander asked.

Neither Ath'lon nor Saros did. "No, councillor, the location is lost in the mists of time."

"Well, we're just going to have to find it again. Please bring us any maps you have of the gate system."

Saros quickly left the hall to obtain the maps, wondering how they would help locate the lost world.

"What are you doing, Xan?" Buffy said quietly. "I thought we weren't going to do anything about Earth so we don't interfere with the timeline, it's vital if we're going to be able to go home."

"I know Buffy, but that was before we found out about the invisibility screen Triton found. We can't risk taking people from the system lords any longer. We will be too vulnerable for several hundred years yet. But, if we find Earth we can obtain new settlers from there."

"I don't know Xander," Andrew, who'd been listening to the conversation said. "if we take anyone from Earth aren't we risking removing someone we need in the future by possibly taking an ancestor and stopping them being born. Besides, we'd be just as bad as the system lords, with the kidnapping I mean."

"No, Andrew, we won't be taking anyone who could have a descendant at the time we need them. And we won't be kidnapping either. We'll be rescuing. What we'll do is save people who would otherwise have died, in shipwrecks or disasters. Having saved them we can't return them to their homes, after all the stories they could tell might have an effect, besides they could then have children who wouldn't have existed, and that would risk changing the timeline.

We could pick up hundreds of people a year, and that's without disasters, like Pompeii."

Before anything else could be said, Saros returned and laid a large map on the table before them. "This is the only map we have, it shows the area of the galaxy controlled by the system lords, the worlds with gates are marked in red."

"That's perfect." Xander said. "Now to find Earth, the home of the Tau'ri."

Looking around the edges of the controlled territory Xander was finally able to locate Abydos. He put his finger on it. "Now, where are the closest yellow stars to Abydos?"

Saros and Ath'lon pointed out five stars. Xander checked the map and found that two of them had other gates closer than Abydos, so he quickly ruled them out. Indicating the remaining three stars he said that Earth was one of them.

Andrew and Kennedy suddenly realised what he'd worked out. "Of course," Kennedy said with a smile. "It has to be one of them."

Willow nudged her girlfriend. "What do you mean Honey? If it has been lost how can you know it's one of those stars instead of, um, say one of the stars on the other side of the map?"

Kennedy grinned, "It's simple really, if you've seen the show. You see over the years there is stellar shift, slight movement of the stars, just enough to mean that the addresses of the gates change slightly. When they tried to connect the Stargate in 1997 the only address they could find was Abydos, because that was the closest to Earth and had had the least change."

"So," Xander finished. "we must send an expedition locate Earth."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not have the rights to the characters of Buffy or Stargate

Chapter Eleven. 

Fitting out the ship for the expedition was a lot easier than it would have been under the previous administration. The ability to make portals vastly improved the lot of a crew on a long range expedition.

This particular mission, and its preparations would serve as a template for future, long range deployments.

The first task was to set up areas that could be portaled too. One small, private one, and one large one in an otherwise empty cargo bay.

With the large portal it would now be possible to keep the ship continuously supplied with fresh food throughout the duration of the mission. Previously the fresh food would run out within days, and the crew would then have to exist on the stored food. Which would be taking up a lot of space.

Being able to replenish meant a lot more room for the crew, and the weekly resupply was like a trip to the supermarket. The crew could even request items they specifically wanted.

The second main problem of a long mission is that of crew fatigue. Again the portals would solve this. Every month, or whatever period was considered necessary, the crew could go on leave and be replace with a fresh crew. When the leave was over the original crew could return.

It was decided that a councillor would also accompany the mission, the second portal would be in their quarters. Initially the councillor would be one of the girls, but later in the pregnancy Xander and Andrew would alternate.

It was decided that they would stop for a short time at Abydos, to prepare for SG1. They would locate the hall that contained the Stargate addresses, locate the address for Taresh, then highlight it with red paint to attract the attention of Daniel Jackson when he rediscovered it.

In preparation all of the crew were treated by Willow, Faith and Anna, freeing them from the primta.

Finally all the preparations were complete, and amid a lot of tears the ship, now named 'Endeavour' (Andrew had wanted 'Enterprise' but was shouted down) set out on the first leg of its trip to Earth.

Everything went well from the beginning, so well the slayers began to feel worried, as if they were being lulled into a false sense of confidence. Of course, being from Sunnydale, and having fought the First and its forces, perhaps, they told themselves they were being a little too cautious. Then again, they were still alive.

Steady progress was made, contact was maintained by use of the portals, the knowledge that they were not alone, and had a way of escape if necessary, made the crew of the Endeavour a lot more confident than would have otherwise been the case on such a long voyage into the unknown.

It took slightly less than a month for the ship to reach Abydos. They surveyed the planet from under their cloak finding no trace of any Goa'uld or Jaffa on world. More at ease they located their target, and, finding their gate address, completed the first part of the mission.

The trail had been laid for SG1.

From there they set course for the first of the three possible targets.

Two weeks later they entered the system, only three planets. Oh well on to the next.

Twelve days later they again came up empty. Only one more possibility to go, naturally it was the farthest one from home.

This time they met with success, they had found Earth!

Quickly word was sent back to Taresh, Xander and two of the other slayers joined the ship as it approached the planet.

First they had to discover what year it was, that way they'd be able to use their knowledge of history. Thank you History channel.

Xander had worked out one way to narrow the time down. He had the ship hover over England as they searched for sign of Roman occupation. When none were found they now knew that they were earlier than Forty Three A.D., which was when the Romans invaded under Claudius.

They proceeded to Rome itself, upon arrival they studied the city, easily locating the imperial palace only to find it was mainly closed up, seemingly inhabited by a small staff.

If the Emperor wasn't home that meant one of two things, either he was on vacation at one of his many villas, or, if the Emperor was Tiberius, he was living on the island of Capri.

Since one of the slayers was Andrews wife, Maria, who was Italian, she was able to direct the ship to Capri. And, sure enough, the Imperial palace on the island was inhabited.

That meant that it had to be either Thirty Seven A.D or earlier. This was more workable. Now all they had to do was wait for Caligula to become Emperor and they would know it was the year Thirty Seven. (It later was discovered that they had arrived in Thirty Six A.D.)

Xander then created a portal back to Taresh, Endeavour moved from one system to the other instantly. They were home.

That night over dinner, the first time everyone had been together since the ship had left, Willow brought up a subject that they really should have thought of before.

"You know, Giles is not going to be happy if we don't take advantage of the fact that we are so far in the past. Even if it's not our original past." She said. "I can just see him now, polishing his glasses, while looking at us all disapprovingly, 'You mean you were in the same time as ancient Rome and you didn't do anything to increase our knowledge?'"

"You're right, Red." Faith said, nodding. "he'll shake his head in disappointment, making us feel as though we've let him down."

"Okay, then we'll have to do more than just try to rescue people. We'll have to go down to the surface, mingle with the population. Film everything we can. Besides, we need to be able to locate some portal points, it'll make things easier when we do go after new settlers." Buffy stated, sure now that if they didn't Giles most definitely would be unhappy.

With the aid of their staff they quickly developed various devices to record the sights and sounds of Rome and the other places they visited. They also had clothes made up so they'd blend into the environment.

Before they headed back, they had Maria teach them Italian, it being the closest to Latin, apart from the written Latin they'd learnt from researching, and the Latin Willow had learnt from spell casting, which she also taught them.

Finally they were ready, the Endeavour went invisible, and Xander created a portal to Earth. Just like that they were back.

Realising no ship could match that speed Ath'lon began to think about the effect this ability would have on tactics. It was a mouth watering prospect.

The next few weeks were spent with Endeavour parked a few hundred feet over Rome while they monitored the city, learning the language, combining their knowledge with the actual language in use below them.

Once they were comfortable that they would be able to understand, and more to the point make themselves understood, while seeming to be people from some distant province, Xander and Andrew were transported by the ring transport down outside of the gates of Rome.

Xander was dressed as a mildly prosperous merchant and Andrew as his loyal servant. Each carried a staff, which looked very much like those carried by many travellers. Which it was. Unless you counted the cameras concealed in the top of the staff, recording a view all around them.

They spent several days walking around the city, recording everything, all the buildings, the statues, the monuments, and the colour provided by the people themselves.

This set the pattern, so every few years it was repeated to ensure that the changes in the cities were also recorded.

You can't after all have a record of Rome without the Flavian Amphitheatre, (Xander knew if he called it the Colosseum Giles would be very upset) which wouldn't even be started for another thirty four years.

The markets were left for last, after they'd changed some gold nuggets for coin, probably having been cheated outrageously in the process.

A lot of fabric was purchased, and combs, brushes, perfume, everything in fact that Xander and Andrew thought would appeal to their very pregnant wives. Wives who were rather disgruntled that they weren't able to shop for themselves. Knowing they wouldn't get any peace otherwise, the men promised that once the babies had been born the girls would be able to do their own shopping.

Once they'd finished recording Rome they moved on to other cities, Athens, Alexandria, Thebes, Ephesus, Jerusalem, visiting all the wonders still in existence. Adding the footage to their growing archive.

Also, because it was going to be a very important source of settlers, they paid a number of visits to Pompeii, recording it just like the other cities.

Off course, each new city had new shops, long lists of shops to visit were being compiled, maybe they could include some Jaffa to help carry the purchases.

Some of the purchases would be for historical purposes, copies of every book available, furniture, works of art. They weren't to know that the furniture would be just what the girls needed to replace Tritons, shall we say, extravagant choices.

This, of course, set a trend, and everyone who was anyone, or wanted to be anyone, needed Roman style furniture. And so a new industry of Roman furniture making started on worlds across the galaxy.

Ath'lon had heard about the Romans from Xander and Andrew and, while the shopping was going on, no fool him, moved the ship from Roman camp to Roman camp, studying the drills that they used, and the organisation. It didn't take long before Ath'lon was adapting the Roman techniques to suit the new army.

On a more mundane level as well as aquiring books and art they also purchased animals which could be added to the gene pool back on their worlds.

As well as purchasing animals it was decided to obtain animals, which, while plentiful now, were extinct in the modern world.

A careful expedition to North America netted several small to medium herds of Bison, and several flocks of Passenger pigeons.

Xander also remembered that there was one place in the world that was uninhabited, and would remain so for the next several hundred years. A place with a very good source of protein, a large flightless bird, similar to the ostrich, the Moa.

They took the ship to what would become New Zealand and captured several thousands of the various species of Moa. It was simple, startle them and herd the birds through a portal.

Mauritius was also visited and large numbers of Dodo were also picked up.

A secret base was established on the Moon to help keep an eye on what was happening on Earth. And, of course, the 'Endeavour' was kept in orbit over the Mediterranean, keeping an eye out for ships in trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

Other lucky people own the rights to Buffy and Stargate.

Chapter Twelve.

'A History of the Slayers.'

Volume One 'The Beginning'

Introduction.

Jessica Haroldsdaughter House Willow

Rupert Giles University Press 2923A.L. (2958 A.D.)

In this volume I will discuss the early years of the Slayers Council and how this period helped create the Empire we live in today.

Year One After Liberation, was important in the development of the culture that was to become the Slayers.

It was during this first year of its existence that the council laid the groundwork for their new civilization.

The councillors crisscrossed the councils new territory, freeing all Jaffa from their bondage to the primta. Ending for all time the Goa'ulds dominance over them.

At the same time the councillors were able to establish the first portal links between the worlds. Not yet the network it would become, but a strong net of connections solidifying the unity of the worlds.

During this period the house system was established by the councillors which continues to this day, binding all slayers together.

It was based on a simple idea, there being seventeen female slayers and only two male slayers, it would have been inefficient and very confusing to follow the usual custom of the councillors home country and have the children take their fathers last name as their last name.

Instead it was decided that they would take their mothers name as their house name. So a child of Xander and Buffy would be of House Buffy. Then should said child marry a Jaffa or human their children who would be slayers would also be House Buffy.

Should a house member marry another house member, something that wasn't common for several hundred years due to the numbers involved, the house with the longest history would take precedence and become the house of the children.

If, which happened and still happens very rarely, the history of the two houses is equal, for instance both twenty one generations to the councillors, they would alternate houses with the sets of children, the first set one house the second the other.

As the children would have the same second name the alternating house names would honour both family lines.

Almost as important was the rediscovery of the original home world, Earth. Unfortunately the necessity to do as much as possible to maintain the time line limited the contact that was possible. Though, historians and archaeologists both within the Empire and on Earth itself would be of the opinion that the filmed records and collected artefacts are in fact priceless, that however is an argument for another day.

Though the effects of the Roman military on the organisation of the developing Slayer armed forces cannot be overlooked. Indeed the structure…

Daily Herald

March 12, 82

Indiana Willow strikes again.

Following her successful copying of the contents of the Library of Alexandria, it has been revealed that Councillor Willow had earlier completed a major artefact rescue.

In a daring night time operation, Councillor Willow was able to enter the tomb of Alexander the Great in Alexandria and replaced his armour and weapons with replicas.

When asked how she felt upon the completion of her mission, she replied that it was better to save the artefacts than have them stolen by Caligula.

Ath'lon the last prime of a false God.

Joyce Hetorna House Buffy.

Victrix University Press. 347A.L.

…so as the Prime who straddled the eras, not only between Goa'uld and Council, but also that between Warriors and Soldiers it can be said that he had the greatest influence, aside from the Council itself, in the development of the military culture that persists to this day.

…it was then that he discovered the template for the changes he was to make. His presence on the first expedition to Earth brought him into contact with the culture of Rome. While, technologically, Rome was no more developed than a savage living in a cave, they had developed a very sophisticated military system. The first real professional army in their world.

It was this that inspired Ath'lon. He spent the rest of his career introducing the Roman pattern to his Jaffa, and the other non Jaffa citizens who joined the developing army. This included some of the military ranks, and the design of the helmet which was based on the Imperial Gallic pattern, with modifications for materials.

Ath'lon continued to be an advocate for change upon his retirement when he became the elder statesman of ….

Daily Herald

15 June, 38

Recording completed!

It has been announced that teams from both 'Endeavour' and the Moon base have completed the program of recording the great cities of Earth. From now on only major changes will be recorded.

As with previous expeditions all available books, in whatever format is used locally, have been obtained and forwarded to the Rupert Giles library in the capital.

Future material will be obtained as it becomes available.

Military Monthly

July 832

The new breakthrough in portal/electronic technology has enabled the fleet to make a quantum leap in both defence and offence.

The ability for any Slayer who can generate a portal of between five and ten square metres, which is on average one in every fifty, to interface with the new defence programs enables, depending on ability, between eighty five and ninety two percent of missiles to be successfully intercepted by portals which can then redirect them to their point of origin.

Experiments on the interception of beam weapons is continuing.

On the shoulders of giants, the development of Slayer science.

Dr. Octavia Vidaughter House Vi

Brightwater Institute Journal. A.L.

…there is also much debate as to the exact influence the discovery of the hidden Ancient base on Mu had on the birth of science. The base was discovered when Councillor Rona made a trip to investigate the contents of the ancient hanger that was part of the temple complex.

The councillor was surprised to discover that when she approached the previously sealed ships they reacted to her presence by activating and opening permitting access. Now having access to another eleven ships would be of great benefit, except that only Councillor Rona, and as it turned out the other Councillors were able to use the ships.

It was surmised and later proved to be a fact that the ship that Triton had been able to use, had in fact been damaged, and the circuit that prevented anyone without the Ancient gene using Ancient technology was inoperative.

It was when the ships had been removed from the hanger that a previously unseen control was revealed, this control opened an entrance between the hanger and the rest of the complex.

There were some signs of a hurried departure, but most of the equipment was still in place. Including what the Councillors called an Ancient library. Which they immediately ordered everyone to stay away from for their own sakes.

Later that night, Councillor Buffy, together with Councillor Willow made their way to the device, and with their great thirst for knowledge they activated the device. Councillor Buffy received the full download while Councillor Willow stood by for safety.

It is understood from various records that the other Councillors were unhappy with the risk that Councillor Buffy had taken, despite her confidence that Councillor Willow would be able to reverse the effects with her 'magic'. To date no one is really sure exactly what was meant by this word. There is much conjecture that it is a device that can reverse the effects of certain devices, none of the Councillors has confirmed or denied this.

As we all now know there was no need to worry, and Councillor Buffy was unharmed by the effects of the device. With her new found knowledge she was also able to control the output of the library so that only certain information was downloaded to an individual.

To this day only the Councillors have received full downloads.

The various experts had the new knowledge of their area of expertise downloaded to them creating a major leap of technology. Though some of the information was of only limited use as they did not yet have the scientific knowledge or the existing technology to use it.

The so called 'Step up' faction holds that it was not the knowledge that had been obtained that caused the real birth of Slayer science. Their belief is that it was the knowledge that they couldn't use that was important as it sparked the search for the missing information, thereby beginning true science.

The 'Onward' faction holds that it was the possession of all the information whether able to be used or not that caused…

Races of our Galaxy

Arthur Edwardson House Diana

Classics Press. 1957 A.L.

17th Edition.

Baerosh

An aggressive species first contacted by the Slayers in 182 A.L. during a raid upon a Unasus settlement.

A bipedal species, with thick fur of various colours. When the Unasus requested assistance under the Unasus/Slayers defence pact a conflict that lasted three years commenced.

While Slayer ships were far superior to those of the Baerosh their ships were available in much higher quantities. To further complicate the situation the use of portals by the fleet was strictly forbidden to conceal the ability.

It was late in the second year of the war that the Seross Conglomerate joined the conflict, their additional forces were…

Seross

A bipedal marsupial species, now extinct. The Conglomerate ruled a large empire based around trade, enforced by their large navy.

First contact with Slayers was during the Baerosh war during which their ships proved invaluable. Upon victory they received two thirds of the Baerosh worlds.

With the Baerosh threat removed strains quickly developed in the Slayer Seross relationship. Two main causes being 1. the Seross refusal to trade technology in particular their main gun and shields which had proven to be superior to some of those on Slayer ships. 2. The Slayer possession of a colony in an area of space that they considered vital for their security.

A series of escalating incidents led to the three Seross wars, culminating in the mass suicide of the Seross species rather than be defeated. Full details of this struggle can be found in Cre'nos Edithsons excellent book "The Seross Wars" still one of the best accounts of this….

Unasus

A species that appears to be an evolved version of the Unas (see previous entry) though of slightly smaller stature, and totally different temperament.

Encountered by the Slayers in 125 A.L. they were found to be a very peaceful race, with no military forces or weapons. They had not moved beyond their home system.

They were also and still remain probably the best medical personnel in the galaxy. Much of Slayer medical technology is based on that obtained from the Unasus.

Having established an Unasus/Slayer defence pact in 127A.L. there was never any doubt that when they were attacked by the Baerosh in 182 A.L. the Slayers would come to their aid.

It was this willingness to help them that in 188 A.L. led to the Unasus petitioning the Slayer Council to join the Empire as it had become following the absorption of the Baerosh worlds.

Despite their inability to serve in the military they have become trusted members of Slayer society. Their Medical schools are unquestionably the best, and any Slayer who graduates from them is highly sought after by hospitals throughout Slayer space.

Unasus doctors are also…

The Seross Wars 237-298 A.L.

Cre'nos Edithson House Buffy

Arms and Armour Press, 1820 A.L.

Chapter Four.

As we have seen in the proceeding chapters the causes of the first Seross war were many and varied, and accompanied by a steady build up of tensions

There were several warnings of possible attacks none of which came to pass, this caused Slayer forces to be lulled into a false sense of security, so when the Seross did finally attack the colony world of Devos Three it was more of a surprise than it should have been.

Fortunately the defences on Devos were strong enough to fend off the first attack, inflicting a number of casualties, the Seross fleet leaving one wrecked cruiser and three wrecked destroyers in nearby space.

Elsewhere, the Seross concentrated their attacks on the Slayer fleets, their intelligence gathering was here proven to have been excellent as they were able to attack ten of the nineteen fleets.

During these conflicts the Councillor fleets were hamstrung by not being able to use portals in combat as it was judged that the moment had not yet arrived to reveal the true strength and ability of the Slayer ships. Or the fact that portals could be made large enough for ships to go through.

The tactics used consisted of delaying tactics, trying to bleed the Seross while suffering as few casualties as possible. Several ships were lost however often due to the overwhelming numbers they were fighting against. Fortunately casualties were light as the ships were all equipped with small escape portals which transported the crews to medical installations on various Council worlds.

This led to….

Chapter Five.

Finally the moment arrived for the Council to go on the offensive. The moment that they had been waiting and preparing for was now upon them. It was time for the Seross to finally discover exactly how strong the Slayers really were.

Knowing the Seross were a highly religious species, in fact it was often said fanatically so, the Slayer counterattack had been planned to take place starting on one of the holiest days of their calendar.

The first strike was not made against the ships in the front line, instead it was a strike deep into the heart of Seross territory. A planet once called Nosses by the Seross now a Slayer colony world called Victrix to celebrate the victory.

There was in orbit a major naval base, including a shipyard capable of repairing or building ships of all sizes. This facility and the system in general had been under observation since the start of the war by a shielded ship. With the information supplied by this vessel the Council was kept fully informed as to the number and type of ships using the base.

Unlike the ships in the frontline, whose crews took part in their religious duties that day at their posts, ready for combat. The crews of the fleet in port at Nosses had been able to go planetside to worship at the various temples, thus leaving their ships with only skeleton crews.

This is the situation Councillor Buffy found when she led her fleet into the system through her portal. Surprise was absolute, with no alert from the early warning systems at the edge of the system there was no time to man the defences. Especially in a system so far from the front.

Once in the system marines were portaled onto the defenceless fleet, easily overwhelming the few shipkeepers that had been left behind. They were followed by engineers who had a working knowledge of the Seross engines from contact with Seross merchantmen, who were able to power up the engines and prepare the ships for departure.

Further marine forces struck the fleet base and shipyard. Construction plans were seized from the shipyard computers, as were numerous examples of the spare parts that were stored there. Similar raids took place all over the fleet base.

The Slayers were finally obtaining the embargoed Seross technology, with a vengeance.

Half an hour after the attack began, it was over, and Councillor Buffy opened a portal, her flagship the Battleship 'Slayer', led her fleet and the captured Seross fleet away, ten minutes after their departure the enemy installations were destroyed in a series of vast explosions.

The Slayer fleet had completed what must be the most successful cutting out expedition in history.

They arrived at there destination, a top secret installation where the latest ship designs were being worked on in total secrecy.

No sooner had their prizes tied up at the base than they were engulfed in a wave of excited scientists who swarmed over the ships like a plague of locusts over a ripe field of grain.

The code phrase 'Touchdown' was sent to all commands, unleashing the remaining fleets to go on the attack, which they did with alacrity.

The Seross fleets were smashed back time and time again, Council fleets appearing and disappearing through their portals. Now one further weapon that had been kept back despite the difficult circumstances units had found themselves in.

For the first time the Slayer fleets fired their version of the Ancient drones, with devastating effects. They drove through Seross ships shields like they were made out of paper.

Ship after ship was destroyed by the combined firepower of the ships and the drones. The Seross fought with desperation, and no thought of retreat or surrender, it was just not in their mindset.

And, with the losses the Council fleets had suffered, they were not going out of their way to obtain surrenders.

By the end of that day the mighty Seross fleet had ceased to exist, except for the ships which were slowly revealing their secrets to the scientists who…

Chapter Six.

The treaty that ended the first Seross war was signed onboard the 'Slayer' in 238 A.L. Councillor Buffy representing the Council.

The terms were considered mild by the Council, the Seross were to pay reparations for the damage they had caused, and they were forced to cede four planets, whose possession by the Empire actually removed the bulge in the border which had been one of the reasons for the war in the first place.

A codicil to the treaty required the Seross to allow the races within their area of influence to be able to trade with the Council territory.

It later proved that the Seross considered the terms of the treaty both an insult to them, and a sign that the Council was weak for not demanding more. This in fact set the stage for the next part of this tragedy, the second Seross war.

The conditions inside Seross space were such that….

Chapter Eleven.

Following the Seross retreat within their borders, and their sealing of said borders, forbidding any ship access on pain of death, and despite the codicil, preventing the races within their territory from trading. The Council, deciding that while this was against the spirit of the treaty were not willing to go to war over a relatively minor point. They instead established a web of listening posts in an effort to keep track if possible of any military action. And to act as a tripwire in the event of a new war.

And thus things continued for the next thirty one years.

During this period of peace the Council took full advantage of the increased security. The next generation of ships was developed and brought into service. Ships no longer bound by having to keep portals secret.

The new ships also used some technology discovered on the captured Seross fleet, including a different form of hyper drive. It was however decided that the new drive would be treated as supplementary to the standard drive, which was the original Ancient drive.

Then in the year 269 A.L. the second Seross war broke out.

The first stage was the Seross moving several fleets aggressively around the frontier. It was however a ruse, the ships were actually disguised merchantmen and liners.

The real blow came as the Seross launched an assault directly at the Capital, Mu. They came by a long, torturous route, (some parts of their course is disputed by historians to this day) which took advantage of the detailed charts of Council space that their merchantmen had made during the time before the first war.

Their plan was to destroy the Council and Mu, in the theory that this would cause a collapse of morale, and the Council territories to fall apart.

Fortunately this theory was never tested.

Their fleet entered the system with a highly dangerous hyperspace jump. Ending far closer to Mu than any sane captain would dare.

Despite being a time of peace the planetary defences were, as always, fully manned and ready for action. The fleet was being fired on within twenty eight seconds of arrival. One minute after that the Council Fleet, led by Councillor Xander was also in motion.

It was then that the Seross received a devastating surprise. The fleet they were now facing was not the fleet they were expecting. Being isolated, by their own choice, they had no idea of the developments taking place in Council space. In a move to ensure that they did not find out, only ships of the type they had previously faced patrolled the border, giving them the impression that everything was as before.

Why they would think this you may ask. The truth is that Seross science and development was severely handicapped by the religious caste on their worlds. The ships and technology they had, had in fact been developed prior to the religion becoming the prime focus of their people. As they were not innovating and developing new technology they didn't expect others to do the same.

The ships that they now found facing them were almost twice the size of the Council ships in the previous war. While the attack faltered the first of the other Council fleets arrived, Councillor Andrew on board his flagship 'Enterprise' led his fleet into the attack.

Seeing this, and other portals forming all around them, the Seross unleashed their main weapons for this attack, their Battleships launched missiles, enhanced missiles, designed to cause maximum damage to a planets surface, rendering it lifeless. They were based on a design that had been banned seven hundred years ago because they were considered barbaric and uncivilised, how far the Seross had fallen.

As their support ships died protecting them the crews of the Battleships could only watch their deadly cargo on their way to their target. Then, the missiles disappeared, portals had opened just in front of them, and they vanished from real space.

The Seross didn't have long to wonder what had happened, as new portals formed in front of the Battleships and the missing missiles reappeared, ploughing into the ships that had fired them.

That day the Seross fleet died in fire.

The Council immediately met on board Councillor Xanders flagship, the 'Jessie' where they planned their response. This time a price must be paid, and the Seross population would have to be in no doubt that they had been defeated.

It was therefore decided that….

Chapter Twelve.

Having been pushed out of all of their colonies, back to their home system, as we have seen in the proceeding chapters, stripped of their fleet, the few units that hadn't been destroyed in the Council fleets quest for revenge, and banned from having any warships at all. The once mighty Seross were now virtually imprisoned, the borders of the system monitored by remote sensor platforms, continually scanning the area for signs the peace treaty was being violated….

Chapter Fourteen.

It was in 298 A.L. that the final act of this tragedy was played out. The so called third and final Seross war began.

The crisis developed quickly, a single warship was located by a platform, the Council demanded that it and any other ships be handed over as they were a breach of the peace treaty. In response a surprisingly large fleet sortied from the Seross homeworld, attacking and destroying the unprotected surveillance platforms.

This triggered a full force attack by Council forces, however, when they arrived in system they discovered the Seross fleet drawn up around the homeworld, waiting.

As both fleets faced off against each other, Councillor Vi, who was chair of the Council for the year, sent a message to the Seross, calling for them to surrender.

A message was received back, informing the Councillor that there would be no surrender, and that they merely wanted witnesses to their devotion to their Gods. Whom they had surely failed because they had allowed their followers to fall so far.

Then, before the horrified eyes of the fleet, and since then of everyone who has seen the recordings, every city on the planet disappeared in a flash of light. They had detonated hundreds of their enhanced weapons in their own cities. As they had been stripped of all weapons they must have been planning this act since the end of the last war.

Once the last explosion had occurred, the Seross fleet turned and dove into the planet, adding their destruction to the devastated planet.

To this day no one can explain why a civilised race would do such a thing. There have been many theories put forward in the last fifteen hundred years. We will now look at each of them in an effort to achieve understanding though it is likely that the only chance of really knowing why died on that day with the death of the species.

The first theory is that…

Daily Herald.

January 12, 1632

Headline news.

Slayers nearing majority.

Census figures released today reveal that on all except three worlds the Slayer population stands at between forty and fifty percent. On the other three worlds, including Mu, Slayers now make up over fifty percent of the population.

With the doubling of the Slayer population every generation it is expected that within twenty five years they will be the majority everywhere in Slayer space.

New species of fish discovered.

A new species of fish was discovered yesterday in a deep trawl net in the southern ocean. The fish which…

Military Monthly.

March 1853

Fleet size settled.

Following the most recent discussions the Council has decided upon the size of their fleets. With the increase in power of each succeeding generation of new vessels it has become apparent that there is no longer a need for the size of fleet that was required previously.

Quality rather than quantity will now be the catchcry, though it is actually only in the smaller ships of the Destroyer class that the reduction will be made. The other classes will with one exception be maintaining the current numbers.

The exception is the 'D Day' class troop transport/assault ships. This class is being totally withdrawn from service with the exception of a number which will be maintained with the mothball fleet.

It has been decided that with the newly developed ability to open portals on one world and then, at a later point, open the other end on another world, thus permitting ground forces to move from one world to another without risking attack while in transit.

It is the removal of these vessels from service that enables the fleet to also remove the Sixty Destroyers that had been tasked with escorting them.

The full force composition of the Council fleets is now as follows.

Eleven Battleships, Slayer class.

Six Carriers, Sunnydale class, each with three hundred Eagle fighters, and one hundred Hawk ground attack craft.

Thirty four Cruisers, Stake class. (better known to the general public as the Weapon class due to them all being named after weapons)

One hundred and two Destroyers. Destroyer class. Each ship named by their first captain.

Six exploration ships, Rupert Giles class.

Two hospital ships, Joyce Summers class.

Six rescue ships, Tara Maclay class. One per Carrier.

Ten Scout/Special Forces Insertion, Surveillance , Shadow class.

The vessels being replaced as new ships become available will, as previously, move to the reserve fleet, and be stationed as task forces, usually three battleships, one carrier, eight cruisers and sixteen destroyers, as planetary defence forces. Until such time as they are in turn replaced by updated ships and moved to the mothball fleet.

As planetary defence forces they fall under the command of the Councillor who governs the world in question.

Fleet forces defending the mothball fleet will be increased to the equivalent of four planetary defence forces

Rupert Giles High School.

New Rome.

Newsletter week ending 25 May 1825

And on Thursday as I'm sure you all know, we were honoured by a visit from Councillor Tanya.

As you know, the Councillors make it a point to visit at least one school each every week, as part of their policy of keeping in touch with the general population. This however is the first time that our school has been so privileged.

The Councillor toured the school, taking time to visit every class. She talked to each student individually, and gave a small talk to the class, followed by questions.

The Councillor herself took over the Slaying class. The students were a bit tentative at first, having a slayer who had actually slayed, so to speak. But Councillor Tanya was able to draw them out.

Her demonstrations of the various ways of slaying vampires was breathtaking. I don't mind telling you that I thought I knew the proper techniques, but seeing her was a revelation.

The Councillor ended her visit with a quiet meeting with the members of her house.

Friday, we….

Daily Herald.

January 1, 1900.

Happy New Year.

Today we begin the final countdown to the liberation of our Jaffa brothers and sisters. If all goes to plan in just over sixty years time we will encounter the people of Earth and will be able to spread our freedom to the worlds dominated by the Goa'uld.

When asked if he knew the date we would be making contact, Councillor Andrew replied that he knew the earliest date that SG1 could contact us. But the exact date was unknown as it depended on the actions of individuals who had the freedom of choice.

The Councillor did say however, that the Council would not wait too long after the expected date before attempting to make contact through a coincidental meeting.

Our reporter was unable to draw any further information from the Councillor.

Daily Herald

January 1, 1911

Today the new settlers board published their final report.

It had been decided that with the increase of technology, especially the 'radar' that the various military forces used in the conflict just ended, it would not be advisable to continue our rescue missions.

While the primitive detections devices would not be able to pick up our ships the increase in technological ability might draw increased attention from others, especially the Asgard.

Therefore the moon base was decommissioned and put into mothballs, and the rescue ships, together with their mothership 'Endeavour 12' were withdrawn to home space.

Over the last forty five years we have been able to rescue one hundred and sixty eight thousand three hundred and twenty two people. A good number in three major events, two of them during the last war. The details are as follows.

Seven hundred and thirty eight people rescued during the sinking of the R.M.S. Titanic.

Twelve thousand nine hundred and eighty one people rescued from various Soviet labour camps.

One hundred and twenty nine thousand four hundred and nine people (mainly women and children) rescued from the various death camps.

Four thousand one hundred and nine people rescued from the sinking of the Wilhelm Gustloff.

It is understood that the new settlers, after the standard adjustment phase, are fitting in well in their new homes. Ongoing counselling is continuing.

'A History of the Slayers.'

Volume Four Contact

Jessica Haroldsdaughter House Willow

Rupert Giles University Press 2923A.L. (2958 A.D.)

…by far the most important event of 1963A.L. was the arrival of SG1.

Authors note. The liner Wilhelm Gustloff was evacuating German civilians who were fleeing the advancing Russians. The liner was overcrowded, with more than 8,000 people aboard. It was torpedoed by a Russian submarine in the Baltic on the night of 30 January 1945. There were only 964 survivors. This sinking holds the record for the largest loss of life from one ship in any maritime disaster.

A/N I do not have the rights to any character with a name beginning with 'Indiana'


	13. Chapter 13

I wish people would stop gloating about owning the rights to Buffy and Stargate SG1. I get it I don't own the rights.

Chapter Thirteen.

The commander looked up from his work as one of his men burst into the room, "Sir, the gate, it's dialling!"

Taking a deep breath to steady himself he put down his stylus, "Are you sure, there have been false alarms before, wishful thinking. It hasn't dialled since the liberation."

The guard was firm in his belief, he didn't hesitate. "No sir, I double checked to make sure I wasn't seeing things. It definitely is moving, just like we're told it does."

Nodding the commander got up, "Alert the rest of the command, and put the automatic defences on standby. It might be what we're waiting for, or it could be hostiles."

"Yes, Centurion." the guard saluted and rushed out.

The Centurion took a deep breath, picked up his helmet and headed to the command centre. His heart pounding, he found himself thinking over and over again, 'Please be them, please be them' A wry smile played briefly across his face, it seems he's not immune to wishful thinking either.

He moved into the bunker command centre and sat in his chair, swinging the control panel across in front of him. While he watched the video feed of the gate he removed the key from around his neck pushing it into the lock on the control panel. He turned the key unlocking the two switch covers.

That's all he did, unlock them, he kept the covers closed, this is one job that you don't want accidents on he thought. One button, the red one, activated the automated defences, which would turn the area around the gate into a killing ground. The second button, the green one, would inform the headquarters that probable contact with Earth was underway.

Finally the dialling ceased and a big swirl of energy gushed out of the gate before pulling back and stabilising, forming a shimmering pool.

So that what it looks like he thought to himself, nothing like a portal at all, the wrong colour, and so limited. I mean, only able to exist in that one place, and only one connection per world. With portals the number that could exist on any one world at any time was unlimited.

He watched as something moved through the event horizon, was it? Yes! The one thing among all possible visitors. A small, primitive machine moved forward, his display told him it was scanning the area with various instruments, then transmitting the data back through the gate. Fortunately there was no chance it could detect any of the Slayer equipment which was thoroughly shielded, no emissions could leak past the triple layer of protection that had been installed. Better too much than too little. No, the instruments on the little probe were no threat. In fact Goa'uld sensors would have detected nothing either.

Still, it was time now. The Centurion flipped up the cover on the green button and pressed it. Sending out the alert, for the first time not in practice mode. Turning to another station he instructed the woman at the post to remove the danger sign.

She in turn removed a key from around her neck and opened a cover. As she pushed a button, around the corner and therefore out of sight of the gate, the sign, which looked exactly like the one Ath'lon had placed at the gate so long ago, sank into the ground, and a panel slid across concealing its presence. Receiving conformation from her panel the soldier confirmed to the commander that she had carried out the order.

The Centurion sat back in his chair and waited.

Colonel Jack O'Neill stepped through the Stargate and looked around, "Trees, it's always trees." He turned to his second in command who'd come through after him. "Carter, why is it always trees?"

"It's not always trees, Sir. They just make up a high percentage of the vegetation on most worlds. And, as the gates are usually sited some distance from habitation the local environment is most often unmodified by artificial means. Therefore the chances of there being trees in the immediate vicinity of a gate is increased."

"You mean there are more trees than anything else where gates are?"

"Uh, yes Sir, that's what I meant."

"Then why didn't you say that, Carter?"

"I did, Sir." Carter replied looking confused.

"Besides, Jack," Daniel Jackson intervened before things got out of hand in a truly O'Neill way. "You knew there were trees here before we came through. You saw the video feed from the MALP."

"I know Daniel, but you have to hope." He paused, looking around. "Well, we're burning daylight, we better get going."

"It could be worse, Jack, at least no ones shooting at us." Daniel said with a smile.

O'Neill groaned. "You had to do it, didn't you Daniel. You had to go and say it. You know what happens when someone says something like that. Whatever they say hasn't happened, happens."

"Indeed, DanielJackson. I have noticed this myself. It is a standing order in the forces of Apophis, that anyone who says something like that is immediately killed." Tea'c said.

Everyone stared at Tea'c for a moment, then Daniel let out a strained laugh. "You almost had me that time Tea'c, your sense of humor is improving."

"Indeed." Tea'c replied, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly Daniel wasn't so sure it was a joke.

"Enough, lets make our way through these enchanting woods." O'Neill said, as he led the team off down the trail.

The Centurion started to lean forward when he noticed someone had moved up beside him, looking up he saw it was the Curator.

"Is it them?" the Curator asked.

"I'm about to find out." he replied. Leaning forward he spoke to the soldier in charge of the video. "Freeze frame, zoom in on the patch."

As the image zoomed in it became clear that it read SG1. The Centurion turned to the Curator with a smile. "It's them." he said, "It's only a matter of time now."

With a smile the Curator nodded. "I'd better get back and wait for our guests arrival." Then he turned and walked through the portal.

They stopped when they came into sight of the town. O'Neill studied it through his binoculars. Lowering them he turned to Daniel. "So, Daniel, tell me again why we came here?"

"Well, the gate address was different from all the others in the hall. It was accented in red."

"And we don't know what the red means, do we Daniel. It obviously doesn't mean danger, from the looks of the town it might mean stay away, very boring place." O'Neill snarked.

"Now Jack, I know there's nothing obvious here, but I can already see something that doesn't add up."

"And what pray tell is that?" O'Neill asked.

"The town is a pretty generic settlement, the biggest buildings are in the upper part of the town, obviously a temple and a palace. Typical Goa'uld architecture they are. But the road we're following is standard Roman. And there's nothing in the town that's anything like that. Even the temple and palace are Greek. So they don't match up. Okay, so something is different, but does it mean it might help us, or is it just a historical oddity, you know, the Goa'uld hired someone from a Roman ancestry world to build the road. Or is something different about this world. Was the red a warning to the Goa'uld to steer clear because something here is dangerous to them?"

"Okay Daniel, I surrender. I suppose I'll never hear the end of it if I don't let you have a look around. Only a couple of hours, if we don't find anything worthwhile we'll head back."

"Thanks, Jack. You won't regret it, I've got a good feeling about this."

"Daniel, I'm starting to regret it already. The last time you said that we got captured and it took us a week to escape. Let's get on with it before I change my mind."

As they entered the town they encountered the first people. O'Neill turned, "Carter, why are their eyes green?"

Her thoughts running a mile a minute, trying and discarding theory after theory, Carter responded. "I've got no idea, it could be a mutation, but everyone we've seen has the same green eyes, that would seem to make it a general feature of the population. Mutations are not usually that wide spread, just look at the various genetic diseases on Earth. They only occur in a small number of people, and haven't spread to the whole population."

Daniel interrupted, "Maybe that's why the address was in red. The people here aren't from Earth at all, they're from somewhere else, and another race totally. That's why their eyes are different."

They had continued walking as they were quietly talking, moving further into town. They stopped when a small boy, about six or seven stepped in front of them. "Are you from Earth?" he asked.

O'Neill smiled at the boy and said that they were. He almost stepped back at the expression on the boys face when he heard the conformation, it looked almost feral.

Daniel stepped into the breach. "Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson, what's your name."

The boy nodded to Daniel, "My name is Daveer Harryson House Ava" he said, finishing by tapping the patch on the left side of his chest. Which Daniel could see looked like a bow with a broken arrow.

Before Daniel could say anything else a woman hurried up. "Daveer, you know you shouldn't worry strangers. Where's your sister?"

Daveer pointed to the side street they'd just passed. SG1 turned and in the shadows saw a small figure standing quietly, flanking them. The woman turned as well, calling out, "Helena, come on it's time to go home."

The little girl joined them, keeping her eyes fixed on SG1 the whole time. When the mother was ready to leave she nodded to O'Neill. "Sorry if they annoyed you, they don't often see strangers you see."

Jack nodded, "No problem, sorry I don't know your name."

The woman smiled, "Aurelia Mariasdaughter House Willow." She said, finishing with the same gesture as her son, tapping the patch on her chest. This one looking like a tree, obviously a willow.

As the family started to leave Daniel called out. "Excuse me, but we have some questions, I was wondering if you might be able to answer them."

"Sorry, I've got to go, but keep going the way you are, you'll get your answers." she smiled again and walked away.

Daniel turned to the others, "That was interesting, their names are strange, they predate the creation of surnames. They are still used in Iceland today, but were replaced by surnames pretty much everywhere else, remnants remain in names ending in son, like, um, Anderson. Instead of a surname they have either the name of the father or mother, followed by the appropriate designation, son or daughter. It's pretty much up to the individual which they choose.

Then they follow that with a house name. Did you notice the gesture they made, tapping that patch when they said the name. Obviously the symbol of the house. It seems they consider it the most important part of their name, their link to something greater. Maybe we'll learn more later." Daniel shrugged and they started moving again.

"Tea'c, did you notice that the little girl was perfectly positioned if we'd been a threat to her brother?"

"Indeed, O'Neill, all three were ready for combat if necessary the signs weren't obvious, but there was a certain feeling about them, all of them. I begin to suspect that there are no Jaffa here."

"Why, Tea'c, because they were ready to fight?" Daniel asked.

"No DanielJackson, when I was Prime, if I had seen anyone react as they did I would have killed them immediately."

"Come on Tea'c," Daniel said, "a woman and two small children couldn't have been any real threat."

Tea'c shook his head. "No, perhaps not, but it is the perception. The Goa'uld rule by fear, any possible threat perceived or real is a danger. And must be destroyed."

Thinking of that killed all conversation as they moved further into the town until they finally reached the marketplace.

Turning to the others Daniel said that he was going to go and have a look at the temple to see if he could identify which God it was dedicated too. O'Neill nodded and told Tea'c to go with him, to keep him out of trouble. With no more than a raised eyebrow Tea'c followed him.

O'Neill and Carter moved around the marketplace slowly heading to the temple, not far from their destination they saw two stones, a short distance apart, outlined in black, with some black writing in between.

O'Neill walked over to have a closer look. As he did so Carter said that she'd get Daniel so he could see if he could translate the writing.

"No need, Carter." O'Neill said, turning his head towards her. "The writing is in English."

Carter moved over to see and sure enough it was. Modern English as well. "How's it possible, Sir." she asked.

"I've no idea Carter, but this writing in English, the boy knowing about Earth, things are starting to add up in the very strange column. Still even if it is in English what it says does give me hope."

HERE LAY THE REMAINS OF THE FALSE GOD. LET ALL GOA'ULD TREMBLE AS THEY FACE THEIR FUTURE FATE.

"Catchy don't you think, Carter. Maybe we could have bumper stickers made."

Before Carter could reply Daniel and Tea'c returned. "Jack there's something on the stairs you have to see."

O'Neill nodded. "Okay, after you see this." he said pointing at the inscription.

After reading it Daniel nodded, "It fits in with what I found." he said. "Come on." He moved off, back towards the steps. O'Neill looked at Carter and shrugged before following in Daniels wake.

This time the area of stones was outlined in gold, and the writing was also golden.

HERE FELL THE FINAL HOST OF THE FALSE GOD TRITON. HIS SPIRIT SET FREE BY THE STROKE OF THE COUNCILLOR.

"More English Daniel." Jack said shaking his head. "And modern English as well."

"That's not all Jack," Daniel said, pointing above the door.

O'Neill looked up and read, Museum of Liberation. Turning to the others he said that maybe this is where they'd get their answers.


	14. Chapter 14

Stop asking about the rights, I don't have them okay, others have the rights to Buffy and Stargate.

Chapter Fourteen.

As SG1 entered the museum the first thing they saw was the usual statue of the 'God', only this one had been moved to the front instead of being positioned at the back. It was also in very poor condition. It had obviously not been cleaned in a very long time and it was showing its age.

There was a simple plaque informing the reader that it was a statue of the false God Triton who had been slain in front of his temple.

O'Neill was about to make a remark to Daniel when Carter interrupted. "Sir, look over there." she said pointing.

O'Neill glanced in the direction she was indicating, then did a double take. What the hell was a yellow school bus doing here?

When they moved closer, following the people slowly moving ahead of them, they were able to make out more details of the mysterious vehicle. It was in perfect condition, it probably hadn't looked this good when it came out of the factory. The complete opposite to the statue. But what was it about a school bus that was so important?

A gap appeared in the crowd and for a few seconds O'Neill was able to read the writing on the side of the bus. 'Sunnydale High School' that sounded strangely familiar to him but he just couldn't place where from.

They finally reached the plaque set just beside the bus. 'In this vehicle the first Slayers arrived on this world, they saved all Jaffa from the domination of the primta, their actions ensured that we would live free.'

Slayers O'Neill thought, slayers, then it came to him. "You've got to be kidding!" he exclaimed, drawing immediate attention from everyone around him.

Leading the others out of the crush to an open area he told them what he knew. "That bus, it has Sunnydale High School on it, that's the name of the school in a T.V. program that started last year. Buffy the Vampire Slayer I think it's called."

"You watched a show about Vampires?" Daniel asked, trying, not very successfully, to conceal a smile.

"Well, yes. I'd seen the film it was based on, it wasn't too bad, quite a laugh really. So I decided to give it a chance. It was entertaining. It must have done quite well the second season is on this year."

"Vampires? What are Vampires?" Teal'c asked, showing as much confusion as he usually does, which is not very much.

Carter provided the answer. "Vampires do not exist, they are imaginary characters. They are creatures who have risen from the dead and live by drinking blood."

"Right, well what I want to know is how a bus from an imaginary town got to a world at the end of nowhere."

"Perhaps I might be able to help." A voice came from behind them. They turned around and saw a medium sized man in his mid forties, wearing similar clothes to those everyone else they'd seen had been wearing. And with the same green eyes.

"I'm the curator of this museum, if you'd care to come with me the Council will be able to answer all of your questions."

"Lead on Macduff." O'Neill replied.

The Curator raised an eyebrow in a very familiar way. "My name isn't Macduff, in fact, while I am the curator here I have no name. It is the role that is important, not the person filling the role at any one time."

"Are you Jaffa?" O'Neill asked. "I mean your eyebrow and T's could almost be twins."

The eyebrows in question both raised, almost synchronised. "No, I am a slayer, House Buffy." the Curator replied, making the now familiar hand gesture. "I do of course have Jaffa ancestors, I believe the last one was about four hundred years ago."

"House Buffy?" Daniel questioned. "You name your houses after fictional characters?"

The Curator sighed, shaking his head, he realised if he was to be with these strangers too long he'd need to take something for the headache he was sure to develop. "Come with me and all your questions will be answered." he said, before turning and heading out of the museum.

SG1 looked at each other. O'Neill shrugged and led the team out behind him.

The Curator led them into what they'd assumed was the Goa'uld palace, it turned out it had been, but was now another museum, showing how the false God had lived.

They went into a room that had been closed off with a velvet rope. It was a large hall with a long table and a large number of chairs behind it. "This is the original Council chamber." the Curator explained. "I'll go and summon the Council, just wait here, they should be her in a few minutes."

As he started to leave O'Neill stopped him. "Aren't you concerned about our weapons, most places wouldn't let strangers keep weapons when they are about to meet their rulers."

The Curator smiled, "No, I'm not worried in the least. You don't intend to use the weapons do you?"

"No, of course not." O'Neill replied.

"So why bother taking them away from you. If you're not going to use them anyway, it would just be a waste of time." The Curator said before he walked away.

"I don't know about this place." O'Neill said. "They are either the most trusting people in the galaxy or they know something we don't know."

"Maybe, Jack." Daniel said. "I guess all we can do is wait for this council to arrive. Then maybe we can get some answers."

They moved closer to the table, and immediately noticed something. "Hey, Daniel, those symbols on the chairs, are they…."

Daniel nodded, "Yes, they're the same as the House patches. Obviously the council is made up of the heads of the houses."

They'd been waiting for about five minutes when a glowing green shape that looked for all the world like a door appeared to the side of the table. Two men came through, one stayed at the side of the table, the other moved behind the chairs. He then placed a banner in what was obviously a prepared holder. When it was open SG1 saw a representation of a Goa'uld with a strange looking, for want of a better word, stake through it.

Once the banner was unfurled a number of similar green shapes appeared, a group that SG1 could only assume was the council appeared and took their places at the table. The man who was waiting by the table banged his staff three times on the floor and proclaimed. "The Council of Slayers is in session, let any who has business with the council now approach."

To say O'Neill was surprised with what he saw was an understatement. From what Daniel had surmised he'd expected to see the heads of the houses. Instead it was a group of …seventeen women, two of them pregnant, and none of them appearing to be any older than their early twenties, and many not yet into their twenties, and two males of similar age.

He looked at Daniel, confused about what to do now, and relying on Daniels multicultural knowledge, as he had before, back to the very first Abydos mission.

Daniel stepped forward to address the council. He nodded his head in respect and then began to talk. "August members of the council, I greet you in the name of the people of Earth. We are peaceful explorers seeking knowledge, and friends, among the stars. When we arrived we saw something that has us confused…"

Before he could continue a short blond woman interrupted, "It was the bus wasn't it? I told them they shouldn't have it on display here, that it would only confuse you."

Xander put his hand on Buffys, "Come on Buff, they would have to find out sometime, better get it out of the way quickly."

"Hold on a minute." O'Neill said with his usual diplomacy. "I want to know what a school bus from a T.V. show that's only been going a year is doing here, and how it got here, I think we would have noticed if someone had tried to sneak it through our gate."

At that the council members looked at each other in surprise. It was obvious to O'Neill that something he'd said had upset the applecart.

"We're not from your dimension," the girl he now knew was Buffy, 'the Vampire Slayer' said. "we didn't know we were in a T.V. show here, it actually makes some things easier. Suffice it to say somehow details of what happened in our world was leaked through the various dimensions between here and home, and someone here used that information to create a, I hope very successful, T.V. show."

Holding up his hand Xander said, "Before you say anything let us explain. You say the show has only been going a year?"

O'Neill nodded.

"Okay," Xander continued. "In our world what you've just seen happened over six years ago. Since that time a lot of things happened to us, the most important is that we were changed as a result of a certain magic spell."

Carter couldn't contain herself, "Come on, I can believe trans dimensional travel, even knowledge seeping through dimensional barriers, but magic, magic doesn't exist."

"You're wrong." It was Willows turn to play. "Magic is very real, in our dimension anyway, just not this one. I should know, I became a very powerful witch, which is how we got here."

Buffy took up the story again. "What actually happened was because of various conditions everyone here became slayers. Now the 'Powers that be' didn't like that, but because an immunity to magic was part of the change they couldn't change us back. Instead they sent us as far away from home as they could, and a long way back in time as well, probably just to toy with us. Though their agent said it was done to give us the best chance. The jury is still out on that."

"Anyway," Xander rejoined the fray, " imagine our surprise when we got here and discovered a Stargate. You see we knew what it was, in our dimension SG1 is a T.V. show that has been going for about six years."

"Well," O'Neill said, "at least we're a successful show."

"Come on sir, you don't really believe that do you?" Carter asked.

"Do you have a better excuse?"

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean that there isn't one." she said, stubbornly refusing to concede that such a bizarre situation could exist.

"And I'm sure you'll keep trying to come up with another explanation, but until then, hows about just saying we came from another dimension, and leave it at that?" Willow asked.

"Okay," Carter replied, "but I'll keep looking."

Willow smiled, "You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

"Alright," Buffy said, trying to regain control of the situation, honestly the way her husband and sister wives kept butting in. "Before we continue, do either Daniel or Teal'c have any questions. And yes I know your names, hello, T.V. show remember."

"Uh, yes I do." Daniel Jackson said. "I was wondering if the houses are named after you, the curator said he was House Buffy."

Buffy smiled, "Yes, they are named after us, everyone from House Buffy is a direct descendent of Xander and I. Just as the other houses are descended from either Xander and Andrew and whoever the original mother of the house is."

Daniel was stunned. "How, I mean, no, I mean how."

"Pretty much the normal way I'd think, Dr Jackson." Xander said. "You see, it's really a simple case of mathematics. Every Slayer has twins at each pregnancy, the seventeen original Slayers have about fourteen pregnancies per century, that means we have twenty eight children. Then of course there is the fact that Slayer genetics is dominant, so no matter who they marry our children and their children will always have twins.

It's a simple matter of mathematical progression. One child, has twins, the twins have four children, the four children have eight children, get the picture. And this has been happening for almost two thousand years, it's a lot of offspring.

As it is, now most of our human population are Slayers, the few that aren't are either people we rescued during the second world war, or their children."

Daniel nodded seeing how the numbers fitted together, Carter actually started running the numbers in her mind.

"I also have a question." Teal'c stated. At Buffys nod he continued. "The writing by the bus said that the Slayers saved all Jaffa from the primta. Is this true?"

This time Vi was the one who answered. "Yes, within a year of our overthrowing Triton all our Jaffa no longer carried primta, and no Jaffa after that were born with a pouch."

Teal'c showed great excitement, his eyes widened slightly. "This is a great thing you have done. Would it be possible for you to free me also?" he asked wistfully.

"Of course," Vi said. "it is a simple and straight forward process. Before then though you must think it over carefully. You will no longer have the quick healing that you now possess. And your lifespan will be shorter, not much, but definitely shorter."

"But I would be free." he said simply.

Vi nodded. "Very well, at the appropriate time, it will take a full day, and you will feel weak while the changes are made."

Seeing her opportunity Buffy decided it was time to move on to the next item on the agenda. "Colonel O'Neill, I think we should discuss a transfer of technology."

The sudden change of subject caught O'Neill by surprise. And, using his usual diplomatic skills, he blurted out the first thing he thought of. "I don't know what technology we have that you would be able to use."

The other three members of SG1 winced, Carter and Jackson openly, Teal'c internally, at the way O'Neill hadn't engaged his mind before putting his mouth in gear. The Slayers however had a totally different response, they started laughing.

Unsure what they were laughing about SG1 waited for them to stop. When she finally gained control of herself Buffy said. "Sorry, I'm afraid you're confused. The technology transfer was from us to you, not the other way around. I'm sure your technology is very nice, but just a little bit, no, to be honest, a lot more primitive than ours.

I know you are probably confused by what you've seen here, no signs of any technology at all. That's because this whole planet is being kept as a museum. All the technology here is concealed.

No, we started with the standard Goa'uld technology as a base. But come on we are from Earth, you know human beings can't resist trying to improve things. We've been doing that for the last two thousand years. And that doesn't include alien tech we've acquired.

The best way you can see what we have to offer is to come with us now to our capital, we call it Sunnydale, in remembrance, it's on a planet known as Mu."

"Would we go through one of those door things?" O'Neill asked.

Buffy nodded, "That's right, they are called portals, we'll open one to the Council palace now if you like."

After much discussion it was agreed. Buffy opened a portal and led the way through to show it wasn't a trap. She left the portal open for their return. Carter of course was full of questions about how portals worked and how they were created. She finally relented when the Council promised they would tell here everything she needed to know.

SG1 were led over to a nearby balcony overlooking the city below. Their reactions were one of the high points of the Councils day. It was all they could do to refrain from laughing. For the first time they actually saw someone, or in this case three someones, react with their mouths falling open as their jaws dropped. Teal'c of course didn't, in his case both his eyebrows shot up.

"So, Jack." Xander asked. "Think you might want some of our technology?"

Staring at the city all O'Neill could say was, "Yeah, right, you betcha."


	15. Chapter 15

No rights to Buffy or Stargate, or the other show that will provide mention of a character. Tell you which one at the end of the chapter.

Chapter Fifteen.

"Welcome back SG1, no new injuries, I take it your mission was successful." General Hammond was waiting as usual when O'Neill led his team through the Stargate.

"Sir, that's hardly fair, we don't always get injured on our missions." O'Neill said, then he thought about it. "Well, not usually. Anyway, General, we were potentially very successful."

Surprised by that General Hammond ordered the team to the briefing room once they'd gone through medical and changed.

"Right, I take it you made contact with someone, are they going to be allies against the Goa'uld?" Hammond asked.

O'Neill replied without hesitation. "Sir, I think they could be the most valuable allies we could have."

Hammond was surprised by the certainty of the statement, "Is their technology as advanced as the Tollan?"

"If I may sir." Carter said. "From what I saw the technology of the Slayers is probably about as far above the Tollan as theirs is above ours."

Knowing how advanced the few pieces of Tollan technology he'd seen during their short stay in the mountain he was finding it hard to believe someone else could be so much more advanced than them. "You're certain about this, Captain?"

"Yes sir, as I said I've only seen a little during our tour of their capital, but what I saw was far superior to the Tollans. I've never seen a city like it. It's population is twenty million, but you'd never know it. It's so neat and tidy, there're huge skyscrapers, dwarfing anything on Earth, but they are all surrounded by green belts, parks and woods."

"They had flying cars, General." O'Neill could no longer restrain himself, "Freaking flying cars."

"They weren't really flying, sir. I spoke to one of our guides and she explained it to me." Carter said. "They were using a form of anti gravity, which raises the vehicles up to ten feet off the ground."

"If they are ten feet of the ground, Carter, they are flying." O'Neill said, obviously continuing a conversation that had been going around and around for some time.

"As you say, Colonel." Carter finally said in surrender, before returning to the subject at hand. "They also gave me this." She said, showing the General a small device barely big enough to hold in her hand. "It's for Dr Frasier, it's a medical scanner. I was given some basic instruction in how it works."

Hammond couldn't keep his eyes from bulging. "That's a scanner? And you know how to use it?" At Carters nod Hammond picked up his phone and requested the doctor join them in the briefing room.

While they were waiting for her arrival the General turned his attention to Daniel. "Dr Jackson, I take it that those books you are holding onto so firmly are also gifts?"

With a smile Daniel responded. "Yes, General Hammond. On our tour we were taken to one of their libraries, it was full of tens of thousands of ancient books. Books long thought lost, from, Egypt, Greece and Rome. They gave me this set, it's a complete set of

'History of Rome' by Livy. All one hundred and forty two books, only thirty five survive here. And they are all fully complete, no words now illegible, so any translation is guess work. The books even have the original Latin text on one page and the English translation on the other side. If you told historians about that collection they'd join up just to get the chance to go there. Of course if they did, they'd never leave."

Dr Frasier wondered why everyone was laughing when she entered the room and presented herself to the General before being told to join them. Taking her seat she waited to see why she had been summoned.

Captain Carter held out a strange device to her. "Here you go Janet, a present for you from the Slayers Council."

Taking the strange object she looked it over, turning it around to try and see what it was. Finally giving up she asked, and was surprised by the reply.

Carter carefully explained how it was a field medics scanner, and that it could do anything a MRI, or X-ray could do. Carter demonstrated how the scan could cover anything from a single finger to a whole body just by moving a finger over a touch panel.

Once Carter had scanned her arm she put the device on the table and pressed one of the buttons. Immediately a three dimensional image of her arm appeared suspended in the air. Carter then showed how, by apparently touching the image you could make it turn around in the opposite direction to the contact to alter your viewing angle.

You could also change the type of view by simply touching the image and saying what you wished to see. When Carter did this and requested X-ray, the flesh on her arm disappeared and an X-ray image was left, a very high resolution image at that.

And, in a case of always leaving them wanting more Carter told the good doctor, who was now holding her new toy with all the fervour of Daniel Jackson and his books, while trying valiantly not to drool too much, how much better the full scale version she'd seen in a medical centre was.

You could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she thought of what she could do with the technology. She hardly noticed when Carter put the manual for the scanner in front of her.

Now was the critical time for the General. "This is all very well, and I'm sure it will be very useful. But are they willing to share their technology with us?"

O'Neill nodded. "Yes General, they are more than willing to enter into negotiations for the sharing of technology."

"They are?" Hammond asked. "I'm just surprised they are willing to do it, after our experience with the Tollan."

A bit uncomfortable, O'Neill looked at his team mates, none of them, even Teal'c would meet his eyes. It was up to him, damn it.

"They are willing because they say they are actually originally from Earth. I know most human societies we've encountered have been also, but these are from Earth in another dimension, they know all about our struggle with the Goa'uld. I don't know how to put this, but in their world we here at Stargate Command are a, I'm pleased to say, successful T.V. show." O'Neill finished, waiting for the explosion.

"A T.V. show!" Hammond exclaimed in total disbelief.

Since the General didn't need him at the moment, Walter, his assistant, was walking past the briefing room when suddenly he stopped. He looked at the room for a moment, then continued on his way shaking his head. As he did so he thought to himself that he was now convinced that he worked with stranger people than his grandfather Radar had in Korea.

"Now let me make sure I understand this, you expect me to believe," Hammond said, feeling a headache developing, "that the people you want us to deal with, are the real people that a T.V. shows characters are based on. And that we're the same, on their world?"

O'Neill started to reply but Carter got in first, hoping to add a voice of reason to the debate. Of course she thought if anyone else put forward the proposition that the General had just heard, to her she doubted that her reaction would be any better. "General, I know it sounds strange…"

"It sounds more than strange, Captain, do you mean to say that you agree with the Colonel? That this nonsense is true?"

"Yes, sir, I'm afraid so. I've tried to find another explanation but for the life of me I can't, they just know too much, things that they shouldn't know. Both about things that happened either here, or on missions, or in our private lives. Some things they could have found out by only doing an in-depth investigation, and that would have been noticed.

There have been many theories about parallel dimensions existing, and, if they in fact do then it is highly possible they do come from another Earth. Still sir, even if they don't, and they are just trying to conceal where they actually do originate from the fact that they are willing to share their technology means we should just accept what they are telling us, at least until we find out otherwise."

Hammond thought for a while, "You mean don't look a gift horse in the mouth? I'll take it under advisement." He turned to O'Neill, "They are willing to trade?"

O'Neill hesitated, "Well, not exactly, they are willing to discuss trading."

The General nodded. "Okay, Colonel, what are their conditions?"

"Well, they are willing to supply us with advanced weapons, but they do not wish to upset the balance of power on Earth. They won't supply any one country. What they are suggesting is that a meeting is called in two weeks, they suggest at the Air Force Academy, at this meeting they will explain what they are willing to offer. It will be offered equally to the United States, Russia, China and the United Kingdom. Each country is to be represented by three military officers, one of whom is to be involved in weapons development. They suggested that Captain Carter and I would be the support for the United States representative because of our experience with alien technology."

"I don't know if the President will go for that, it'd mean informing the other countries about the Stargate programme."

"I know sir, but I believe that the benefits of what we might receive would far outweigh the disadvantages. At least they are willing to help us, unlike our recent experience with the Tollan."

Hammond sighed, "I'm afraid you're right. I'll have to talk to the President about this, I'll fly to Washington as soon as I can, this isn't something you can talk about over the phone. No matter how secure it's supposed to be."

"That might be best sir," O'Neill said. "Because you haven't heard all of their intentions."

"Why am I suddenly regretting getting out of bed this morning?" Hammond said rhetorically, "Go, on what else?"

"Well, they will not be setting any prices for what they are offering. Instead they will give us two weeks to decide what we wish to do, then they want another meeting, this time with the heads of state of any country that wishes to purchase their equipment. At the same time they said they would be willing to sign a defence treaty, even if nobody decides they want to buy anything."

"They would be willing to help defend the Earth? Not just supply us with weapons, actively fight?" Hammond said, sitting up straighter.

"Yes sir, now you see why it is so vital we have these meetings." O'Neill said, seriously for once.

"Yes, I do, this is a golden opportunity." Hammond turned on his intercom, "Walter, clear my schedule, I need a flight to D.C. as soon as possible." He turned back to SG1, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but while I'm gone obtain as much information as you can on this T.V. show, if possible get the episodes on tape. If they are based on our potential allies we must learn as much as we can about them."

Authors note. Walters grandfather Radar was the company clerk at the 4077 in the show M.A.S.H. for which I don't have the rights.

As I was thinking over this chapter, just before I wrote it, I suddenly thought of the character of Walter from Stargate SG1, I don't know why I did, I had meant to have him in the story in a small way in any case. I don't know why I suddenly thought of M.A.S.H., maybe something did leak through a dimensional wall, I realised how much Walter physically resembled Radar in M.A.S.H. aside from the colour of their hair, and how he also seemed to perform the same role, the company clerk, and assistant to the C.O, and, since the Radar characters real name was supposedly Walter O'Reilly, it seemed a natural fit.


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own the rights to either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG1, or any of the characters there in. I just wish I did._

_Chapter Sixteen._

_General Hammond was working his way through his paperwork, he'd been at it for several hours. As he often did at times like this he found himself almost hoping for an alien incursion, anything, otherwise he was becoming very tempted to just dial the gate at random and throw the paperwork through. Trouble was, if he did that, someone would probably give him a form to fill out, in triplicate._

_The intercom was a welcome interruption, "General Hammond, sir, Dr Frasier is here to see you."_

_Looking at his clock the General was surprised to see just how long he'd been working. It was nearing the time for the meeting at the Academy. "Send her in Walter." he said._

_There was a knock, and at his "Enter." the door opened and Dr Frasier entered the office carrying a folder. General Hammond gestured to a chair, and with a nod Dr Frasier moved the chair over by his desk and sat down._

"_I take it you've finished your examination of our guests." General Hammond said._

"_Yes sir, they've all got a clean bill of health, they're on their way up to their transport. They should be leaving for the Academy any time now."_

"_Anything that I should know about?" Hammond asked._

"_Well, they're the healthiest group I've ever examined, if all my patients were that healthy I'd be out of a job. I've only got the preliminary results, it'll be a day or two before the final results are in, especially the DNA, I'm really interested in those."_

"_I understand, I'll look forward to your final report, but if you could just fill me in on anything you know now, or suspect."_

"_Yes, General. First they cooperated totally in the examinations. At least as much as they could. The first thing they told me was that I wouldn't be able to take any blood samples from the Councillors, but that I was welcome to try. Intrigued I naturally tried, they were right I couldn't get any blood samples because none of my needles would penetrate their skin."_

"_None, Dr Frasier?" the General asked surprised. "Are we sure that they are human?"_

"_I'm certain that they are human General, I was able to take samples from their escorts, I took a quick look at the samples while they were being typed. It looked like perfectly normal human blood. And when the types came back they were the standard mixture of human blood types you'd expect from a number of different people."_

_General Hammond nodded, and Dr Frasier continued. "I took DNA samples from everyone, mouth swabs in the case of the Councillors. Maybe the DNA will explain the hardness of the skin._

_We did the full panel of X-rays and MRI scans, including some using the scanner they gave me. I just had a quick look at the X-rays before I came here. It appears that they have a normal human skeleton, except that there bones are much denser that your's or mine. And from the scans their muscles are much stronger than usual._

_Once the blood tests came back negative for pathogens I quickly moved them through some none standard tests, to give us a base line. _

_I also had Dr McGregor run some of them through some physical tests as well._

_I'll just summarise the results, I'll want to take a more careful look later to give a more definitive report._

_Lung capacity, slightly higher than Earth human standard._

_Strength, at least five times stronger than Earth human, twice at least as a Jaffa. The Councillors are at least twice that of their escorts._

_Speed, three to four times faster, both in actual speed and reaction times than Earth human, again at least twice faster than Jaffa. And again the Councillors were obviously faster still, I haven't gotten their results back yet so I can't quantify them for you yet._

_Their eyesight and hearing is far superior to both human and Jaffa, the eyesight would seem to be especially acute in the dark."_

_General Hammond nodded, he definitely needed to see that report, so did the President. The Slayers could indeed be the allies that they needed._


	17. Chapter 17

_I own none of the rights to Buffy or Stargate SG1_

_Chapter Seventeen_

_The officers, who moments before had been eyeing each other suspiciously across the conference table, rose when the door opened and the Councillors were ushered into the room. They had been fully briefed about who they were about to meet but were still surprised by their youth, and the green eyes. They were only diverted momentarily however, their eyes almost immediately focused on the metal cases of various sizes that the Councillors were carrying. _

_Of course the assistants to the United States General just smiled to see the three who had been chosen to represent the Slayers. Buffy, Xander and Willow, the original Scoobies, at least the ones who were in this dimension. _

_General Hammond and SG1 had taken the time to watch all available episodes of the T.V. show, they'd been paying careful attention to the character of the people involved, and were relieved to realise that these appeared to be people they could trust. Tea'c wished that the Demons and Vampires had also appeared, they would, he thought, be a challenge, the others were just glad that they hadn't._

_The non Jaffas in the audience were upset about children being in the front line against such monsters, Tea'c being used to young children being trained, and entering combat at even earlier ages, when necessary. And the realisation that the Councillors actually came from six years later than the shows they'd seen, six years of who knows how many horrors. For them to stay the people they'd met spoke well of their moral compass._

_Once the Councillors had taken their seats the officers resumed theirs, waiting for the show and tell they had been waiting so eagerly for to commence._

_Buffy was the first to speak, "I'm pleased to see you all here today, I'm sure that you will be very interested in the equipment that we will be offering your countries. Unfortunately we are unable to offer you our latest equipment because of the simple fact you do not have the technological base necessary to maintain it. However I'm sure you will find what we are here to show you more than satisfactory, and it is still far superior to the weapons of the Goa'uld. I will now hand over to Xander who is far better than I at explaining about the specific details of our weapons."_

_With a friendly smile on his face Xander took over the presentation. "Before I start I must first say that despite what she said Buffy is more than able to provide the specifications of our weapons systems. She is after all an extremely successful admiral. Buffy has led her fleet through numerous actions, including a raid in which she was able to capture an entire enemy fleet."_

_The military men turned to look at Buffy, and as he hoped Buffy turned a bright red. Xander knew he'd pay for it later, but it had been fun._

_Just as Xander was about to recommence the door to the conference room opened and an officious looking man strode in. "Ah, good. You haven't started yet."_

_Xander immediately realised who this must be, a quick glance showed Buffy and Willow were also aware of his probable identity. He did however remind Xander of Snyder so Xander decided to have some fun with him, for old time sake._

"_Excuse me," Xander said. "I'm afraid you've got the wrong room, everyone who was invited is already here."_

_Taking a chair and moving behind the Americans he sat down. "No, I'm here as part of the United States delegation. My presence is vital" the man replied superciliously. To the obvious discomfort of the other Americans._

"_Ah, I see why you're here. I'm sorry we don't need a secretary to take minutes, this is just a friendly gathering, personal notes will be sufficient."_

_His head jerked up, as if he'd be slapped, fortunately he was sitting behind the United States delegation, O'Neill and Carter found it impossible to keep smiles off their faces. The General had better control, though the corners of his mouth did twitch. The other delegations showed no such restraint._

"_I'm not a secretary, I'm a United States Senator, Senator Kinsey. As Chairman of the Armed Services Committee it is vital that I am here to look after the interests of the United States."_

"_Oh, Senator Kidney, I'm sorry I didn't recognise you. There are just so many politicians on Earth, I was only briefed on the important ones."_

_Kinseys' face turned a lovely shade of red, and he obviously was having trouble talking, at least without his head exploding, and this time the General failed to stop his smile. But he still showed more restraint than the rest of his team, they were now struggling to stop laughing out loud._

_However, an elbow from both Buffy and Willow told Xander he'd had enough fun and to move along. _

"_I'm sorry Senator, but you have obviously been misinformed about this meeting, I am only going to be briefing these gentlemen on what we are proposing to offer for trade. No decisions will be made until the meeting with the heads of state of the countries represented here."_

_Seeing his chance to grandstand, Kinsey rushed on. "Well that's not good enough, I'm staying here to look after my countries interests. It's vital that I know exactly what is on the table so that I can advise the President."_

_Shaking her head, Willow said, "I'm sorry we arranged this meeting so that we could speak to military personnel, those who know what their troops really need, who can evaluate what we are offering without any political considerations. I'm sure that the President will be able to use your invaluable assistance as one of his party in the next stage of these discussions."_

_Kinsey just sat there stubbornly, obviously refusing to move, and ignoring the dignified out that Willow had just offered him._

_Deciding enough was enough Xander stood up followed by the others. "Unfortunately, as this meeting has been disrupted my fellow Councillors and I will have to suspend these discussions. We can reconvene them in another location, at a later date. If the gentlemen from the other delegations would like to consult with their governments we will meet again in either Moscow, Beijing, or London."_

_Before the Councillors could leave, the American General intervened. "Councillors, I'm sure there is no need for there to be any changes to the accepted programme," Looking over his shoulder at Kinsey he continued. "I'm certain that the Senator was not aware of the Presidents decisions regarding the importance of these meetings."_

_Seeing the veiled threat, and realising that he had been thoroughly outmanoeuvred by both the military and the Councillors. He also knew now that he wouldn't be able to pick up any information that would aid him, either politically, or financially. Indeed, if he was seen as being responsible for the conference moving to Russia or China it could cause him a great deal of political harm._

_Kinsey took the only action left to him, trying, and failing, to maintain what little shreds of dignity he had left. He stood, knocking his chair over in the process, and left the room without another word. Even going so far as to slam the door behind him._

_The Councillors sat down again, "Now where was I." Xander said, ignoring the interruption._

"_What we are about to show you are the results of steady evolution in our equipment over a period of almost two thousand years."_

_Xander opened the long case, the Generals were all attention as he took out what was obviously a rifle of some sort._

"_This is the Staff Rifle Mark 73, it is a direct descendent from the staff weapon used by the Goa'uld. As you can see it is about the same size as the modern assault rifles that you are familiar with, providing a much more accurate weapon than anything the Goa'ulds have. This rifle fires pulsed bursts of plasma, unlike the staff weapon the plasma is focused down to a width of seven millimetres providing a much more effective, round, for want of a better word. As with the weapons you are familiar with the rifle can be set for three rates of fire, single shot, three round bursts, or full automatic. One advantage this weapon has is as there is no recoil even on full automatic the firing stays on target. The Staff Rifle is pretty much a line of sight weapon, if you can see it you can hit it, though the effectiveness of the plasma does diminish over distance. The effective killing range is four to five times that of a staff weapon, depending on conditions._

_The scope mounted on the weapon has full infrared and light intensification, as well as telescopic vision."_

_Moving a cover aside, Xander pressed a button, a small rectangular object moved partially out of the butt of the rifle. "This is the power pack, fully charged it is good for one thousand shots, and can be replaced with a new one just like I just showed you. There is a digital readout on the rifle showing how many shots remain. The pack can also be removed at any time for replacement without any diminishment in capacity upon recharge. Each rifle comes with four packs, every ten rifles come with a recharger which can recharge ten packs at a time, bringing them to a full charge within ten minutes."_

_Pointing to a point near the mouth of the barrel Xander continued. "Here is another covered button, when depressed a bayonet emerges below the barrel. The bayonet is forty centimetres long, almost sixteen inches." Handing the rifle to the Russian General Xander said, "As you can see this is a very light weapon, lighter than any infantry weapon currently in service, weighing only one and a half kilos. Owing to the fact it has no moving parts it doesn't need cleaning, the barrel cannot become clogged, mainly because it is solid."_

_The General passed the weapon on. "There are also crew served versions of the rifle, the equivalent of your machine guns, the main difference is the size, it is twice the size of the rifle, but it has a larger power pack, capable of five thousand shots, the shots themselves are smaller, only five millimetres, therefore more focused and even more deadly than the infantry version._

_If captured by an enemy these weapons cannot be used against you. When the weapon is fired for the first time it becomes attuned to the DNA of the firer, and will not fire for anyone else. You can however remove the imprinting, but only on a machine that is too large to move into the field, as an added safeguard the machine can only remove the imprinting on weapons purchased by you. No other nations machine will work."_

_By now the rifle had returned around the table and Xander put it back into its case. "Now, as to numbers, we are willing to supply each of your countries two million staff rifles."_

_There was an immediate stir as the Generals and their staff realised what such numbers would mean to their military, in savings in ammunition alone. Of course it all depended on the price which was not being discussed here._

"_We will also supply one hundred thousand of the crew served weapons. Now, before you leave here we will be requiring GPS coordinates for a site of your choice in your countries, once we have this information we will deliver ten staff rifles and one crew served weapon for your evaluation, you will of course be able to retain the weapons no matter what you country decides." With a wry smile Xander added, "Of course you won't receive the machine needed to change the DNA, so only the soldiers who test the weapons will ever be able to use them."_

_Picking up the next case Xander displayed what was obviously a uniform top. "This is the standard uniform, it has full camouflage capability, in fact it has multi camouflage availability as well, should you purchase it, it will be programmed with all of your camouflage patterns which can be quickly changed from one type to another with a simple thumbprint identification on a portion of the uniform inside the front upper pocket, to prevent accidental changing of the pattern the thumb must remain on the touch sensitive panel for fifteen seconds. After that the pattern will change with each press of the thumb, rotating through the patterns until the choice is made. As this version is for demonstration purposes there is no coding to prevent changes. "_

_Reaching down inside the pocket Xander proceeded to demonstrate the range of pattern change, the demonstration model being set with all United States patterns._

"_Of course camouflage is only part of the uniform, it is composed of three layers, the inner and outer layers are a synthetic cloth each layer with their own special properties, the outer layer camouflage, the inner layer environmental control, in other words it keeps you cool in summer and warm in winter. Both layers are of course waterproof._

_The third, middle layer, is designed to protect the user from both the plasma blasts from a staff weapon, which it does from twenty feet out, any closer and the protection will begin to degrade until it can be penetrated. The third layer will also protect from the impact of a bullet, in this case as well as stopping the shot it will spread the impact around the body reducing the force of impact."_

_The uniform now makes its way around the table as Xander finishes, "We will supply sufficient uniforms to outfit your militaries. They will be provided in all required sizes, as well as another million in generic sizes."_

_After having a small drink of water he continued. "Now the third item we have is the helmet, as any military historians amongst you can see it is a direct descendant of the 'Imperial Gallic' helmet of the Roman legions. This helmet however protects the user from much more than enemy swords. _

_The helmet is, of course, immune to the blast of staff weapons, the transparent visor which as you can see raises and lowers simply and easily, is also immune thus protecting the face. It also has full night vision built in. Together with radio communication, which cannot be jammed, or intercepted. Any helmets you purchase will only be able to communicate with each other due to inbuilt and pre-programmed scrambling."_

_The helmet started its journey._

"_When you receive the rifles you will receive the equivalent number of uniforms and helmets. We will also be supplying Stargate Command with a set of ten rifles and uniforms for gate room defence, it is of vital importance that security is maintained." _

"_I will now hand you over to Councillor Willow, who will guide you through the heavy equipment we can supply."_

_Everyone leaned forward very attentively, waiting for Willow to commence. Rifles and uniforms are fine, and very important to the man, or woman, on the line, but to those of higher rank it's the big things that go boom that are sexy. _


	18. Chapter 18

No rights to Buffy or Stargate SG1, come on guys can't you just give me some rights?

Chapter Eighteen.

"Thank you Xander," Willow commenced, "Good afternoon gentlemen I'm here to take you through the heavy items we are willing to supply you."

Placing a small device on the table Willow pressed a button and a 3D image of what was obviously a gun of some sort appeared on the table. "First, for planetary defence, we have pulsed ion cannons." She reached down touching the image causing it to rotate. "They are based on an Ancient design which we have updated and improved over the years. It is powered by two Zero Point Modules, one powers the gun itself and the second powers its shield. The shield is also based on an Ancient design, like that of the Goa'uld Ha'tak class ships. But this version is probably about ten times stronger. There is also an enclosed defensive area around the base designed for a, um, I'd say your equivalent would be a company. To protect the site from infiltration."

Touching the display again Willow demonstrated the range of movement of the weapon, before continuing.

"These guns fire pulsed ion blasts which can reach well outside the atmosphere, a secondary use is as a defence against asteroids and similar space hazards. One hit from a cannon will reduce most unshielded objects to very small pieces.

However, we are willing to supply these weapons only for defence purposes against the Goa'uld, and any other threat that may develop, in order to prevent them being used against other nations these weapons will have an IFF facility hard wired into their systems, they will not lock onto, or fire on, any Earth vessels, or satellites. Any attempt to counter this protection will result in the entire system of guns becoming inoperative."

There was a little stir at this, but deep down most of the military present realised that it was probably just as well, otherwise the temptation…

"We will be offering you each one hundred of these weapons to be deployed as you see fit. They will be installed by our people, with your scientists and personnel assisting so that they can learn how to operate them.

To protect those areas not covered by your weapons we will be providing, in due course weapons to be set up in unprotected areas.

Until that occurs we will deploy defence satellites that are actually space borne versions of the guns. Which can only fire outward, and cannot be realigned down toward Earth. Any attempt to do so will result in the satellite self destructing.

There is also a facility we constructed on the moon, which we will turn over to a multinational force, composing the four nations here along with troops from other nations as they become aware of the actual situation in space. This facility is protected by similar weapons, and can also take part in near Earth defence.

I can see you are not happy that such a base exists, however, it has been there for almost two thousand years, if it had been a threat…

Of course the weapons, like the satellite ones, will not even lock onto Earth, let alone fire on it. In fact they will not even fire on vessels in Earth orbit unless Earth is not in line of sight of the weapons beam."

Willow smiled, "Now there is one more category I must deal with, ships, how many and what type of spaceship we can offer you."

You could have heard a pin drop when what she had said sank in, ships.

The announcement that the Slayers would be willing to provide ships electrified the Generals. They'd had no idea that such a deal would even be possible. What they had already been offered was more than they'd expected, thinking that they would perhaps get a few low grade pieces of equipment, but that, like the Tollan, nothing of any major importance, in other words what they really wanted, or needed, would be on the table.

They had certainly changed their minds as first the rifles, the uniforms and finally the defensive cannon were offered. They could see that with the built in protections on the ion cannons that the Slayers had foreseen some potential problems and had worked out a way of negating them while still providing the weapons. Something the Tollan had not even considered doing.

But ships, that was something else entirely, the holy grail so to speak, only the Americans knew of the development program they had underway, security had actually worked. But, depending on what was about to be offered, that programme could be about to become obsolete. Of course that did depend on exactly what the Slayers had in mind as to what sort of ships they would be offering.

Maybe, O'Neill thought, they should finish the current program and use it as a way of developing the skills required for real ship building. After all, they wouldn't want to be reliant on a foreign power for the very ships used to defend the planet. No, any ships they could obtain would have to be used as a stop gap measure, (like the lend lease destroyers the British had obtained during the second world war) while they developed their own technology, based on that of the Slayers. Hey they weren't going to be like the Goa'uld, satisfied with using other peoples ships and weapons. No, they'd be like the Slayers themselves, using whatever they could obtain as a starting point from which their own equipment and science could be developed.

Willow commenced, "I'll take you through the various types of ships and then tell you how many of each class you can have." Reaching down to the display unit on the table she changes a control and the image of a spaceship replaced the ion cannon.

"This is a hospital ship, Joyce Summers class, it's length is one thousand metres, it's width is five hundred metres and it's height is two hundred and fifty metres. It is lightly armed but strongly armoured, with armour twenty metres thick, it is however designed only to be used in secure space or with a strong escort. As an extra protection it has strong shields, based on the Seross system captured during the first Seross war. She has eight hundred beds and fifty operating rooms. Apart from medical staff she has a crew of one hundred and sixty. And she is one of the few ships capable of landing on a planets surface."

Willow moved on to the next ship. "This is a troop transport/assault ship D Day class. It is two thousand and fifty metres long, five hundred and fifty metres wide and three hundred metres high. The armour on the ship is fifty metres thick, it is not designed for space battle, and has minimal weapons for such combat. It is however designed to be used as a firebase on a planets surface. Upon landing various ports open and the weapons they were concealing are deployed. These weapons are a mixture of beam and high explosive. This class has a crew compliment of three hundred and twenty. She can also transport a unit of six thousand troops, a full legion. Also based onboard are a number of armoured vehicles."

As Willow had been describing the various parts of the ship she had been touching the image, altering the image to display what she was talking about. When she touched another part of the ship a armoured vehicle appeared. Enlarging it Willow continued.

"These vehicles will be included with the ship. They are each powered by a small ZPM, and, like our civilian land vehicles, float above the surface using a more robust version of the standard civilian system, and have a top speed of one hundred and eighty kilometres per hour. This class of tank which is armed with a plasma cannon is the 'Panther' class." Glancing at Xander with a disgruntled look on her face she said, "We didn't know it at the time, we had gotten a promise that they wouldn't name anything after the equivalent on science fiction shows, that they also knew a lot about world war two armoured vehicles, and that they had named this one after one of them. Like the 'Tiger' self propelled gun, fifty of which are also included aboard, which fire an high explosive shell. And the one hundred 'Chariot' armoured personnel carriers, which can carry twenty troops each.

There is also a squadron of twenty VTOL fighter/attack aircraft, called the 'Hummingbird' because of their agility and speed. Like all of our fighters they are equipped with shields.

The D Day class of ship is designed to work in conjunction with others, mainly those of the same class, once one ship has landed, a second ship can then be manoeuvred into position where it can be locked together with the first ship. The more usual patterns are where three D Day class join to form a equilateral triangle, or where four combine to form a square.

When a square is formed a hospital ship can land inside the square and connect to one of the ships."

Willow was about to continue when she suddenly changed her mind. "Before I move on to the warships proper, I'll explain about their shields and hulls. First the shields are actually multiple shields, there are three layers of shield. The first is at one thousand meters from the hull, the second is at five hundred and the third and final shield is a fifty meters out.

Each of these shields is set on a different rotating frequency, continually changing, they are also totally regenerating, as each shield has it's own separate power source should a shield be penetrated it will go down, then start up again with a new frequency. The other shields will be unaffected. There are also multiple redundancies in the power supply, each shield has one active ZPM and a further four on standby.

For better protection for the crew each warship also has an armoured hull. The thickness of the armour depends on the class of ship in question, I'll give you the exact figure for each ship as I go.

The armour is solid, except for weapon power lines, there are no hatches or ports in the ship. Both only serve to weaken the ships protection. Hatches are not needed since each ship is fully equipped with transporter technology.

While the armour is solid it is actually made up of multiple layers of varying material, mainly metals, such as trinium. There are also several crystal layers designed to deflect any energy beam penetrating to the crystal layer by transporting it through the crystals around the ship.

This armour is only precautionary as in the several wars we have fought in the last sixteen hundred years at no time have all three layers been penetrated. But, since most if not all of the crew aboard our ships are descendants of members of the Council, we had a personal reason to ensure the best possible protection for them.

As you will see, all our warships are coloured with a random pattern of various shades of black and grey. We decided that in space a white or light coloured ship would stand out, and be much more vulnerable than one which blended in with the darkness of space. It was also determined that solid black was actually easier to see than a mixture of shades."

Moving onto the next ship, Willow again changes the image. This time the ship that appeared was much more menacing looking.

"This is the standard Destroyer, it is three hundred and sixty metres long, one hundred and thirty meters wide and one hundred and twenty metres high. The armour is thirty metres thick. The Destroyer is armed with two turrets, each containing two pulsed Ion cannons, the same type as those used for planetary defence, though these ones are the smaller naval variant. Each Ion cannon is superior to the main weapon on Goa'uld Ha'taks.

As you can see one turret is on the top of the ship at the bow, the second one is on the bottom of the ship at the stern. The Destroyer can therefore obviously not land. In fact all of the warships are designed to be space bound only.

As well as the main turrets there are also smaller installations evenly spaced around the sides of the ship, these are designed as anti fighter defences, and are a mixture of plasma and kinetic weapons.

Like the destroyers of the worlds navies in the first and second world wars, the Destroyers main striking weapon are it's equivalent of the torpedo. On the top of the Destroyer, aft of the turret, are thirty launch tubes. Each tube contains ten improved Ancient drones.

As a sidebar, if you do take up our offer we will provide full plans for the construction of your own drones, and as a stopgap we will include three extra load outs for the ships.

It has a crew of one hundred and sixty."

Willow had been pointing out the details as she carried out her description. Now she changed the ship again, though this one didn't look much different from the Destroyer.

"Now this is the 'Rupert Giles' Exploration Class. It is based on the Destroyer hull, but has been stretched by an extra fifty metres. To ensure more room for longer voyages the number of drones have been reduced to five per tube. The crew has also been increased by a century of marines.

The other real differences are the improved science suite that has been installed, and four launch tubes for various probes and satellites."

Moving right along Willow started on the next ship type.

"Here we have the 'Stake' class Cruiser. Each Cruiser is one thousand one hundred metres long, six hundred metres wide, and three hundred and fifty metres high. The armour is fifty metres thick.

It's armament consists of four double Ion Cannon turrets, one at the front and back of both the top and bottom. It also has the same close in weapons as the Destroyer, except in greater numbers due to the longer hull.

In the case of the Cruiser there are only six launch tubes, each with ten drones, as it is designed as a gun platform.

The hospital ship is based on this hull, the only difference is that it does not have the armour belt that the Cruiser does. Or the weapons.

The Cruiser has a crew of four hundred and eighty, and a marine compliment of another four hundred."

Willow is relieved to be finally coming towards the end of her presentation.

"The second to last ship is the 'Sunnydale' class Carrier.

The Carrier class is one thousand six hundred metres long, six hundred metres wide and five hundred metres high, its armour is fifty metres thick.

To maintain the integrity of the armour while still being able to launch fighters a combined launch ramp/portal system is used. The fighters move along a short launch ramp and then enters a portal and is transported to space, just outside the hull. Returning is the reverse.

While the Carrier does have guns, it is not designed to directly combat other ships. It does have a wide assortment of anti fighter defences, both beam and kinetic. It's main weapons are its fighters.

Here we have the Eagle fighter, it is at least six times faster than a Goa'uld death glider, as well as being far more manoeuvrable. It also has shielding. The main weapons are two pulsed plasma cannon in the wing, and a pulsed ion cannon in the nose. These variants of these weapons are about the same size as the weapons mounted in the 'Panther' tanks.

There are three hundred Eagles on a Carrier.

This is the second type the Hawk attack craft. It is designed to attack enemy ships, as well as planetary targets. As a defensive weapon it has the same nose mounted pulsed ion cannon as the Eagle, it also has a smaller kinetic weapon in the rear of the craft, which is fully automatic.

The main weapons are two 'Hellmouth' anti ship missiles, designed to first attack the shields of an enemy ship, and, when the shields are destroyed, the ship itself, in particular engineering, and when known, self destruct. They cause less damage than a drone, and are used to minimise enemy crew losses, and also to enable the capture of the ship.

The Hawk can also attack with a drone mounted in a internal bay, and for planetary actions either a ground attack version of the drone, or various high explosive, or incendiary bombs or missiles.

There are one hundred Hawks on a Carrier.

Accompanying each Carrier is a 'Tara MacClay' class rescue ships. This ship is extremely fast and designed to transport aboard any pilot who is forced to eject from their craft, or is trapped aboard a badly damaged one.

This class is only one hundred and forty meters long, eighty meters wide and eighty metres high. It's armour is only twenty metres thick. Standard operating procedure is for a MacClay class ship to operate with an escort of one squadron of Eagles, twenty fighters.

It does have full triple shields, and some anti fighter defences."

Willow reaches down to change the ship once more. Looking up at the very attentive military she informs them that they haven't seen anything yet. With a smile she brings into view the final ship.

"I would now like to present to you the queen of the battlefield, the 'Slayer' class Battleship."

O'Neill was stunned with the appearance of the new ship, it looked right, it looked powerful and deadly. And he wanted one. Those lovely big guns.

"The Battleship is one thousand seven hundred metres long, seven hundred metres wide and four hundred and fifty metres high, it's armour is one hundred metres thick.

It's main weapons are the four large, two gun, turrets, one at the front and back, on both top and bottom of the ship. The weapons mounted in the turrets are based on an Ancient design for a large satellite defence weapon. Each gun is powered by the equivalent of ten ZPM power units, which, since we perfected the rechargeable units, are now viable as a ship borne weapon.

As we developed the design we noticed that there was a weakness in the power supply which would make the satellite vulnerable during the recharge period between shots. We managed to solve the problem by making the power source dedicated only to the weapon. Everything else, targeting, shielding etc is now taken care of by other systems on the ship.

Once we made these changes we were able to improve the design, making it smaller, which in turn enabled us to mount it on a ship, in multiple numbers.

The guns, as well as the usual up and down motion in the turret, can also move towards each other. Using this they can be adjusted so that their shots will target the same spot, therefore dramatically increasing the potential damage.

In smaller turrets around the top and bottom edges of the ship, just below the main turret level, as well as a band around the middle of the ship, there are a mixture of pulsed Ion and Plasma weapons, each at least as strong as a Ha'tak main gun. Between these turrets are anti fighter weapons, of mixed beam and kinetic types.

Each of the weapons in the smaller turrets, as well as the anti fighter weapons are powered by their own ZPM.

They also possess, in the bow, two mass drivers, capable of firing large projectiles, usually modified asteroids, which, once suitable sizes are located, are smoothed down to make it an acceptable weapons load.

To complete the ships armaments there are ten bow tubes, five on either side of the mass drivers, which can fire either drones, which are the standard load, or various other missiles.

Each Battleship contains five thousand drones, and a further thousand mixed missiles, the exact composition of the missile types is determined by the captain of the ship in question.

The Battleship has a crew of two thousand and a marine force of one thousand."

Willow handed out a number of sheets of paper she removed from her case. "Here are the details of the types and numbers of weapons, and ships that we are offering you.

If you turn to page three you will see that we can provide each of you the following ships, three Slayer class Battleships, three Sunnydale class Carriers, twelve Stake class Cruisers, forty Destroyers, four Exploration class, two Joyce Summers class Hospital ships and four D Day class Transport/Assault ships.

That is a total of sixty eight ships.

That brings to an end our presentation, once you provide the required coordinates you will receive the weapons and uniforms for testing purposes. We are looking forward to our meeting with the heads of state of your nations in two weeks time. Thank you for your time."

The Councillors stood and filed out of the room, leaving twelve stunned officers behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

No rights, it's so wrong, but I have no rights to Buffy or Stargate SG1

Chapter Nineteen. 

Buffy, Xander and Willow were again ushered into the conference room at the Air Force Academy. This time however, instead of a group of unknown military, around the table sat the leaders of the United States, Russian, the United Kingdom, and China. Obviously everyone was interested in their equipment. What a surprise.

Again Buffy started first. "Gentlemen, I'm pleased to see you here today. There are many things for us to talk about. First however I believe we should get the defence treaty out of the way."

Willow opened her case and took out five folders, handing one to each of the leaders and keeping one. When the heads of state opened their folders they found a simple, straight forward document. There was only one sentence, it stated that in the event of the Earth coming under attack the Slayers would send assistance to defend the planet.

President Hayes looked up from his folder. "That's it, you don't want anything in return? There are no conditions?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, Mr President, if Earth is attacked we undertake to defend it. After all we were originally from Earth, even if not this one."

All the leaders had been fully briefed on the origins of the Slayers and found themselves accepting her statement at face value. Something they, as politicians, rarely did.

After looking around at his colleagues, each of whom nodded, President Hayes simply asked for a pen.

Once everyone had a pen they signed the document then passed the folder on to the next person for their signature. The folders kept moving until each one had all five signatures.

Buffy closed her folder, "Thank you, gentlemen, I am pleased to say that from this moment on we are allies, in the defence of Earth at least. In the future who knows how our relationship will develop. Also, since your countries are not required to do anything because of the treaty you won't need to have it ratified by anyone else. It can remain private, unless it's needed. After we leave you will each receive a transmitter that you can use to contact us in case of emergency. We believe that in the next few months, we are not sure of the exact time there will be an attack on Earth by the forces of Apophis, at least he did in the T.V. show. Unfortunately we don't know from where he'll be launching his attack, we all missed that episode, so we can't pre-empt it." Seeing the looks on her friends faces Buffy defended herself. "Hey, we already know there is going to be an attack, it's not as if I was tempting Murphy. It's not, is it?" Buffy trailed off , beginning to worry that she had.

Shaking his head Xander took up his role in the meeting. "Now we come to the next item. Our military equipment and ships. I take it that you are all interested in obtaining it."

The British Prime Minister leaned forward. "Indeed, my military advisors were most adamant about that, I expect that it is the same for all of us."

The other three leaders nodded, with wry smiles on their faces.

"In fact, I might even go as far as to say they almost followed me down the street as I left for this meeting, running along side the car, making the point that they wanted to obtain your equipment." The PM continued. "Of course they can have a long wish list, but I regret to say that I doubt that the United Kingdom can afford very much at all. The defence budget isn't what it once was."

Xander smiled, his best, disarming smile. "I wouldn't worry Mr Prime Minister, I believe you will find that our terms are reasonable, almost bargain basement really. You see there are only certain things that we want in return for that which we have offered you. And I can assure you that you will not find our requests burdensome in the least."

Looking relieved the Prime Minister seemed on the verge of speaking when he stopped and sat back, obviously looking for someone else to start.

Xander, however, thinking of Giles, decided that he would commence with the United Kingdom.

"Mr Prime Minister, we will first deal with the matter of the staff rifles and uniforms."

"Yes, well, my Generals were definitely interested in obtaining as many of them as we could. Of course I realise that the full two million is not possible, after all it is a far greater number than our entire armed forces, let alone the army."

"There's no problem with that Prime Minister. We will sell you the full amount, you never know when you might need them, with ships from Earth exploring the galaxy your army could be needed on many other worlds. Better to have too many and not need them than not have them and need them.

We will however, at no cost to you, build a totally secure storage facility where you can keep the excess."

"That is extremely generous. Now however we come to the crux of the matter, what do you want for these items?"

The other leaders grew even more intent, this would show what they might expect.

"Frankly there isn't much on Earth that we want, or need. Our technology is far advanced from yours. However we would like certain things. First, we would like a collection of seeds from…"

"Seeds?" the Prime Minister interrupted. "You want seeds?"

"Yes, we wish to expand the biodiversity of our ecosystems, there are many plants and crops that would do well on various worlds, which we have no examples of. The same is true of the second item, trees, mainly the various fruit varieties. And, naturally, the third item is livestock, both live and in the form of sperm and ova. And finally we would like copies of all British T.V. programs and films. All Earth entertainment programs are a curiosity on our worlds."

"That's all you want, for all that equipment?" The Prime Minister asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes, it is. Frankly we could just give everything to you, but that would be charity, something that we realise that you couldn't accept. No, we will be more than happy with what we have asked for."

"Then Mr Councillor I accept your offer, we have a deal." The Prime Minister stood and held out his hand.

Standing and leaning forward to take it, "Xander, please."

After the Prime Minister sat down Xander turned to the others, "Gentlemen, our terms for you are almost the same. There is one other item we require from the United States. Are our terms acceptable?"

The leaders of Russia and China both stand and offer their hands, which Xander again took, concluding their deals. The United States President was waiting to see what the extra item was.

"Mr President I think that you will find our final request an easy one to comply with. We wish to know a gate address."

Bewildered President Hayes asked. "A gate address, but you have your own gate, why would you need us to provide an address?"

"It's a bit embarrassing actually." Xander said. "We have the address already, from our knowledge of the program about the Stargate. Unfortunately we only have the code for the address, not the actual symbols."

"Well," said President Hayes, "if that's all I can't see any problem in concluding our deal, you will have your address." Standing he offered his hand.

Once Xander and the President had sat down again it was now Willows turn.

"Once more it's my turn to talk about ships," turning to Buffy she said, with a half smile,

'if I didn't know better I'd think the coin toss was rigged."

Buffy merely responded "Moi? Cheat?" from her expression butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. And no one there believed a word of it.

"Anyway, however I was chosen, we will now talk about the price of our ships." Since the Prime Ministers voice also reminded her of Giles she turned to him first.

"Mr Prime Minister, I take it you would be interested in some of our ships, but are uncertain exactly how many you could afford?"

"Yes," he said. "you have cut right to the problem."

Now it was Willows turn to smile before she broke the good news. "I don't think you will have any problem at all Mr Prime Minister. You see, once ships are no longer required for front line service, when they are replaced with new models, they become part of the reserves, and once they are no longer needed in the reserves they become part of the mothball fleet.

Since we have bountiful resources there is no need to break up the ships, in fact it would cost a lot more than would be made if we did so. So the ships are just sitting there, as far as we are concerned they have no real value.

And so Mr Prime Minister, under these conditions we are able to offer you the sixty eight ships that were described to your General for the grand total of Sixty eight pounds."

All the leaders showed more emotion then than they'd shown throughout their careers, probably their lives.

"Sixty eight pounds." the Prime Minister stuttered, taking off his glasses to polish them, again reminding them of Giles. "You don't mean Sixty eight million or billion pounds?" he asked.

"No, Sixty eight pounds," looking at the other leaders, "or dollars, or roubles or yuan."

None of the leaders had any problem with that, in fact they each were able to pay for their ships, straight away, from their own wallets.

And so Earth obtained four fleets of ships. For the price of a handful of notes.

After Willow produced new folders detailing the sales of the equipment and ships, and they'd been signed, it was time to relax. And take a short break before concluding the meeting.

A small bar was brought in and everyone was sitting back with a drink, well satisfied with the days work. Except for Buffy, who was sitting back with a coffee. She was however looking around at the drinks everyone else was having, then she just shook her head, "Beer bad." was all she'd say.

Xander leaned over to Willow, "Do you think we should tell her that all the beer in the world wouldn't affect her now?"

Willow smiled, "Who's saying she doesn't know it already? Do you really think she's drinking straight coffee?"

Xander looked over at Buffy, who smiled back at him, raising her cup. Xander just smiled back, he knew his wife had fooled him again, huh, all his wives were probably all in on it, he thought.

Once the drinks were finished they resumed the meeting, though everyone was a lot more relaxed than before.

"There are a lot of other technologies, non military ones, that we will be willing to provide." Buffy said, "But unfortunately they'll have to wait until the general population knows about life existing off Earth."

"I don't know," President Hayes said shaking his head. "the reaction could be catastrophic. Couldn't we find a way to release at least some things without the public knowing where they came from?"

Buffy shook her head. "I don't really think so, what we plan to make available is just too far in advance of what is already on Earth. Even your top scientists won't know how they work, also, there are no development steps, and that alone would make alarm bells ring.

Imagine what would have happened if when the word computer meant a large machine that filled a room someone suddenly put on the market a laptop. How were they able to make it so small would be only the first question asked.

Besides in one important field, medicine, our best doctors and researchers aren't even human, they're Unasus, since they are large and reptilian I somehow don't think anyone would think they're from Earth. And their presence is very important, they are true artists where the medical sciences are concerned. The cures they have pioneered would truly revolutionise medicine."

The Russian President was the one to ask what cures.

"Well," responded Willow, "for a start, up to ninety five percent of all incurable diseases would be cured. Then there is gene therapy, using their techniques they are able to fix all congenital diseases, not just identify them, they cease to exist. As far as physical medicine is concerned, regrowth of limbs is commonplace, as is treatment of deafness and blindness, neither of which exists in Council space. And of course healing spinal injuries.

The Unasus are truly the best, in fact almost all our civilian doctors are Unasus, though we don't really have much call for them, except in cases of trauma. Unfortunately they are total pacifists, so they can't serve in military medical facilities, they did try, but they just can't function. Our military doctors are humans trained in their medical schools."

The President was impressed, his wife was a doctor and he was used to often hearing her talk in great distress about the patients she couldn't help. And knowing that most if not all of them would thrive under this alien treatment was amazing. But he did have to agree with the American President, how the people would react to news of life among the stars, well, it was one of the great imponderables.

"Besides," Buffy said, " I think it won't be too long before you will have to inform your public. I mean at the moment you have managed to keep the whole Stargate and aliens a secret, but how many people actually know about what happens here now? A few hundred?

What are your soldiers going to think when they start receiving their new weapons and uniforms, let alone their families and friends, or the general public? Then there are the ships, you are going to need a large number of people to crew them, now the sort of people you need to run a ship are highly intelligent, you don't think they are going to wonder. And that's before they actually meet aliens, or humans on other worlds.

No, I think it's safe to say that you had better put together a strategy to break it to the public very gently. We will be willing to help you do it in any ways we can. The key is to make sure they know there are friends out there, before they know there are also enemies. The knowledge that they will be getting nice shiny new toys will also help."

There was silence in the room as the leaders realised that Buffy was right. It was only a matter of time.


	20. Chapter 20

Why don't I have the rights to Buffy or Stargate SG1? It isn't fair.

Chapter Twenty.

SG1 arrived back on Taresh, together with a group of technicians and specialists, eager to see their first ship.

This time they were met at the gate with a number of transports and taken straight to the old Council chambers. There they were met by the Councillors who had become the de facto contact with Earth.

After they were greeted, they were led into the Council chamber and Buffy opened a portal to their destination. Captain Carter very carefully observed the process but to her chagrin was unable to detect any technological devices being used. She still was very reluctant to admit that anyone could just create a portal. It seemed that that was what was happening, but she was sure that eventually she'd be able to come up with a logical explanation.

Once they'd all arrived the various new crew members were led to their destinations to begin the awakening of the ship. SG1 was led to the bridge, which they were surprised to see was a lot larger than they had anticipated and was also laid out in two levels. And decorated in a manner a Goa'uld system lord would find almost familiar, if a little sparse..

"Welcome aboard the 'Halfrek' Councillor Anyas former flagship." Buffy said.

O'Neills eyes were darting everywhere, he looked like a little boy at Christmas. "It looks more, uh, decorative than I'd have thought a warships bridge would. ."

Xander just laughed, "That's just Anya, there is a certain amount of leeway with the details of our ships. They are built to the same plan, and fitted out the same, but there is room for the individual ships to be personalised by the Councillor it was built for.

Anya always liked pretty things, you know, gold, silver, gems, she even enjoyed paper money, mainly because of the pretty things she could buy with it. Of course she has toned down over the years. Each ship seems less decorative than the previous, eventually, I'm sure, she'll reach the point where her taste, and other peoples almost balance."

"Halfrek, that's a strange word, I'm not familiar with it." Daniel said moving the conversation on.

An almost palpable air of sadness descended on the Scoobies. Shaking his head, Xander informed them of the story behind the name. "Halfrek was the name of her best friend, after Anya and I broke up, Anya went back to her old job as a vengeance demon. Unfortunately for her she'd lost the fire that had made her so successful, she just couldn't put her heart into the extreme acts that had made her the top in her field.

After her one major attempt she had second thoughts, she requested her boss D'Hoffyrn reverse her spell. He agreed but said that if he did she would have to be punished. Anya agreed, D'Hoffyrn reversed the spell, stripped her of her powers, returning her to her human form, and, while Anya was waiting to be punished, he destroyed Halfrek, reasoning that the loss of her best friend would be the ultimate punishment.

I think if we ever bump into D'Hoffyrn again Anya will make him regret his choice."

Shaking herself, as if to remove the mood, Willow asked if they had decided what to rename the ship.

Shaking his head, O'Neill replied, "Not yet, they're still fighting about it back at the Pentagon. Battleships used to be named after states, but when they went out of favour the names went to missile submarines. And of course aircraft carriers have got the names of Presidents.

I was assured they'd come up with names soon. Though what 'soon' is in Pentagon time I don't know."

"That's good." Xander interjected, "A lady like this deserves a name."

O'Neill grinned, "I wanted to name it the Enterprise, but I was overruled."

Xander nodded, "I know how you feel, somehow Andrew beat me to the name, I wanted it for my flagship.

Willow, Buffy and Carter looked at each other, you could tell they were thinking the same thing. "Men."

"Now the bridge has all the standard positions, navigation, communications, engineering, everything a good star ship should have. However it also has the control positions for the four turrets, one at each side of the bridge. There are two other redundant bridge areas which only activate in case of damage to this one. In other words they have never been active. Except for testing.

The secondary weapons are controlled from the lower level, we call them secondary but remember they are more powerful than a Ha'taks main weapons.

There is one other feature that you should know about, though you should never need. The, shall we say, more decorated panels around the walls are in fact covers, in case of disaster, such as a hull breach, or power plants going critical, the panels will automatically raise and portals will open that will transport the crew to safety. There are escape routes in every room. We will change the exit points to any destination you prefer in the United States.

They can also be activated manually if all systems fail, even if power fails, since power failure releases the seal holding them locked and they can be moved up by hand.

"If there's no power how can the portals operate?" Carter asked.

"They actually don't need power to activate, they are always active from the time they are created, in this case by Anya when the ship was commissioned. The cover acts like the iris on your Stargate, the gate is still active behind the iris, you just can't get to it. It's the same principle here, the entrance to the portal is active, you just can't enter it, and if you can't enter it the exit doesn't exist, and only comes into existence when the cover is removed."

O'Neill had gravitated over to the weapons position, strangely enough, I mean who would have thought he'd be interested in big honking space guns. "So how do these things work, it looks just like a chair to me."

Willow walked over, "Sit down, Colonel. I'll show you."

When O'Neill sat down the system came to life, he found a screen floating in front of him with what could only be crosshairs in the middle. When he moved he discovered the screen moved with him, the view changing as it did. He leaned forward to get a better view and the image in front of him zoomed out.

"The screen is for targeting, it's slaved to the turret you are commanding, in this case front upper. As you turn the chair the turret traverses, you can also make the guns raise or lower by lifting or lowering your head.

When you achieve target lock the crosshairs turn red and you are ready to fire. At that point a panel in front of your right hand opens uncovering the firing button. Then it's just a matter of push to shoot.

As well to zoom your view you can use the thumb wheel by your left hand."

Which O'Neill immediately did.

"The guns won't lock onto a friendly ship, so you can't fire by accident. Much safer than the earlier systems we used. We never had any actual friendly fire incidents, but we were a lot closer than we liked before we started this system.

You can also change the angle of the guns so that their fire meets at the same point, vastly increasing the impact. All you need to do is place your foot on the panel beside your left foot. Notice it is positioned so that you can't do it accidentally, it's at an uncomfortable distance. Once you have done so the arms of the chair are unlocked and can move inward. As they do the barrels of the guns follow. When their target points overlap the crosshairs turn yellow, and it's ready to fire.

If you use the guns in the standard mode the impact points are as far apart at the barrels of the guns are in the turret. The crosshairs shows the point between the guns, which because of the power of the weapons is destroyed through the overlap of the impact.

If you want extra accuracy you use the focused shot."

"Are the systems the same for the secondary weapons?" Carter asked.

"Yes, exactly the same, in fact they are the same for all the weapons in the fleet." Xander confirmed. "The drones are even easier, their controls are in the lower section of the bridge as they are very much a secondary weapon on a Battleship. In their case targeting is simply achieved by using a system similar to the mouse on one of your laptops. You simply move your finger around and the targeting moves with it, you lock it by double tapping. Which opens the firing button, etc, etc, you get the point."

Teal'c nodded approvingly, "A masterful design, far simpler than that on a Ha'tak."

Buffy smiled at the Jaffa, "It is now, it has taken centuries of refinement to get it to this stage. Of course it's even better on our current ships. Experience in use always improves a design, designers of weapons often have a strange view on how their creations work, and it takes the people at the coalface to work out any bugs their myopic view may have created."

O'Neill agreed, "Geeks can come up with some great weapons, in theory, but they often don't perform as well as advertised in the real world."

Captain Carter was obviously disgruntled by the Colonels comments, but couldn't really deny that sometimes, on some very few occasions, some equipment didn't quite work out as well in the field as it did in the lab.

The next three days were busy, as more personnel arrived from Earth to receive their training on the now named 'Liberty'. At the same time the three other nations were also in the process of bringing their ships back to life.

Suddenly an alarm rang out from Buffys communicator. She realised what it must be even as she answered the call.

"Councillor Buffy." It was President Hayes. "Our tracking has identified two large ships entering the solar system. It's the Goa'uld."

"I was afraid of that." Buffy replied. "None of your ships are ready for combat yet, so I take it you are requesting assistance?"

"Yes, I am requesting assistance under section one of our treaty."

Going through with the required protocol Buffy replied. "As per our obligations under section one of the defence treaty the Slayer Council will dispatch the assistance required. Expect us in half an hour. Councillor Summers out."

Buffy then activated her beacon, summoning her flagship, before contacting the others.

SG1, Xander and Willow joined her in the control room. SG1 was very tense, if only they'd had a few more days four Earth Battleships would have been on station in the home system. Ready to defend Earth. Now it was up to the Slayers.

"My ship has arrived." Buffy informed them. "Put it on the main screen." she ordered the com tech who was on duty. After a quick look at SG1 for approval he complied.

As the screen came to life two ships such as they had never seen before appeared. "There's my baby now, and her sister the 'Kendra' ."

O'Neill found himself staring again, something he had become used to since they first encountered the Slayers. The ships that were in view was the standard Slayer mottled black, it looked basically like the Battleship they were on, only on steroids. It seemed to be longer and had two larger turrets in the same top and bottom design they were familiar with.

"Right." Buffy said, dragging their attention away from the screen. When they turned around they noticed that the three Councillors clothes had changed into a black uniform. (Obviously using the same technology as the uniforms they were obtaining from them.) One they had seen on the crew members who were training the new personnel. As they watched the Councillors aides brought them weapon belts, the first time O'Neill realised he had seen them armed. But they seemed comfortable wearing them. He quickly noticed the belts held a strange mix of weapons, an obviously futuristic pistol of some sort on one side, on the other a short sword, and behind the pistol what was obviously a stake.

Seeing O'Neill staring at the stake, Buffy laughed, "Traditional weapon of the Slayer, besides you never know when a Vampire might turn up."

Realising he was being teased O'Neill turned a bright red much to the amusement of his team mates.

"It's unfortunate that none of the Earth ships are ready to go yet. The 'Liberty' and the other three ships will be ready to head to Earth in two to three hours. Andrew will be here with the 'Enterprise' to help them. Of course they won't be able to fight for a while yet, even with everything powered up you don't have enough crew to properly fight a ship like this. And they still need a lot of training to bring them up to speed on the systems.

Still, they will make an impressive sight when they arrive."

Buffy created a portal to the 'Slayer', when they arrived she led them to the bridge, on the way she explained that this was the current design of the 'Slayer' class Battleship. It was five hundred metres longer than the 'Liberty' another fifty metres longer and fifty metres higher, not counting the two new turrets.

The turrets contained guns that were a development of those that were in the main turrets of the 'Liberty', they were approximately ten times more powerful than the weapons they were based on. So powerful that ZPMs were no longer strong enough to power them. Instead they were powered by a stripped down ships engine, the same power that propelled the 'Slayer' was needed to power the guns. One engine equivalent for each turret.

The smaller main turrets now had three guns instead of two.

While listening to Buffy, SG1 were paying careful attention to what they were seeing as they headed to the bridge. This was the first time they had been on board a fully crewed Battleship.

There was a certain ebb and flow of crew members, moving from point to point on one errand or another. All were wearing the same uniform and weapons belt as the Councillors. The only difference between the crewmembers was the now familiar house patches.

They arrived on the bustling bridge and Buffy moved to the command chair. When she reached it she paused. Someone said, "Admiral on deck." and for a second everyone straightened, then returned to their works. Those who were sitting lowered their heads for a second.

Buffy sat down, and pressing a button in the arm of her command chair, began speaking to her crew. "Today we are going to protect our ancestral home, Earth, from an attacking Goa'uld. The day we have waited for so long is nearly here. Soon we will be able to liberate all those who suffer under the yoke of the false Gods. The Goa'ulds will never know what hit them. That is all."

Turning to the communications officer she directed that 'Kendra' take up support positon, but not to intervene unless ordered.

Swivelling her chair Buffy gave the order to bring the engines on line and to prepare for departure. Focusing ahead of the ship Buffy created a portal, which grew larger and larger, until it was large enough for the ship to enter. Then she gave the order for the ship to transit the portal.

Captain Carter decided she might as well give up trying to explain the unexplainable. Seeing her confusion Xander took pity on her. "Just think of it as a special ability. If it makes it any easier only those of us on the Council can open portals that big, or those that go so far. Most Slayers can only open smaller ones, and then only as far as they can see."

Somehow that didn't make Carter feel any better.

The ship meanwhile penetrated the portal, and just like that they were there, back in the solar system. Ready to fight.


	21. Chapter 21

No rights, no rights, no rights, for what? Oh, no rights for Buffy or Stargate SG1

Chapter Twenty One.

As soon as Buffy closed the portal she ordered the ship to battle stations. It didn't take much time at all. The only real difference was that the weapons were powered up. All stations were manned at all times, in case of sneak attack.

A system display appeared on the main screen, and then focused onto two unidentified icons just passing the orbit of Jupiter. Once they were isolated from the background full scans were made.

The images of two pyramid ships appeared, superimposed over the display, further details identified the vessels as Goa'uld Ha'taks, as had been expected.

Buffy explained the strategy she would use in the coming action. Focusing their power only on the ship commanded by Apophis, allowing the other to escape. She revealed she had two reasons, first, she didn't think that Daniel would appreciate his brother in law becoming a target, and secondly the escaping Jaffa would have very interesting stories to tell when they returned home.

Seeing that the approaching ships were only standard Ha'taks Buffy realised that they were no threat to her ship. "We'll only use secondary weapons, primary weapons to standby." At that the people manning the main turrets reluctantly relaxed, though they kept a lock on the targets, just in case.

O'Neill protested, "Why not use your main weapons?"

Buffy turned to face him. "There is no need, they can't even scratch our hull, remember, our secondary weapons are much more powerful than those carried by a Ha'tak. No we'll keep our main weapons on standby, as a surprise, if they're needed later."

Captain Carter agreed. "It's a sound idea, Sir, use the minimum to do the job, the enemy will think that that is all you've got. And you've still got the real power in reserve."

O'Neill reluctantly agreed. "But I really did want to see the big guns fired."

Willow commiserated with him. "I know you did, Colonel. Tell you what in a few weeks I'll pick you up in my flagship, and we'll go to an isolated system we use for live fire exercises. You can fire the main guns there all you like."

O'Neills' smile was almost blinding as he thought about the treat he'd been promised.

"Take us forward, we'll meet them between Mars and Earth, I want plenty of room to manoeuvre."

As the 'Slayer' moved forward Carter asked a question that had been bothering her. "I was wondering, I haven't had a chance to look over the engines on the Liberty in any detail, if you can move between systems in an instant why do you have engines that move you much, much slower, through regular space?"

Seeing Buffy was occupied Xander answered. "We can only open portals to places we've either been, or seen images of, preferably been. So to do this we have to move around in regular space first.

Our main engines are a development of the original Goa'uld engines, from the Ha'tak, and also the original Ancient engines on which they were based. These engines are probably the quickest in the galaxy, slightly faster than the Asgard we think, though we are only basing our estimates on reports since we've never encountered them.

Because we believe in redundancy we also have a second type of main engine, this one is based on one we captured from the Seross. It's not as fast, but it is still a lot faster than those of the Goa'uld, also it does work on different principles than the Ancient ones, so if something happens and for any reason the Ancient engine becomes inoperative, because of some unusual spatial conditions, a second totally different type would probably still work.

Of course if worse came to worse we could always portal home.

The engines we use in system, like now, are different again, they are designed for speed and manoeuvrability in combat, in the right hands even a Battleship can dance around anything out there. And Buffy is one of the best, probably because of her slaying experience.

And while the in system engines are doing there bit, the main engines are providing energy for the weapons. Except of course the new turrets which have their own engines powering them."

Xander was interrupted when Buffy, satisfied with the positioning of the ship attempted to contact the Goa'ulds.

"Attention unidentified ships, you are trespassing in protected space. Turn around and leave immediately."

Buffy waited a minute for a reaction, there was none, as expected, unless you considered the fact that the ships were continuing to advance their answer.

"Attention unidentified ships, this is your last warning. If you do not withdraw you will be fired on."

The ships slowed but did not stop, and they received a reply. The screen lit up revealing a gold clad figure sitting on a throne.

"BEHOLD YOUR GOD. ABASE YOURSELVES BEFORE ME AND YOU MIGHT YET BE SPARED. SURRENDER NOW AND SPARE YOURSELVES THE JUST FATE THAT IS TO BEFALL THE HOME OF THE TAU'RI."

It was O'Neill who answered, "Hey it's old snakey, hows it doing?"

Seeing who was talking Apophis smiled, everyone thought he looked particularly creepy while he was doing it. "O'NEILL? ARE THE REST OF SG1 THERE? IS THE SHOL'VA THERE? TEAL'C I WILL KILL YOU A THOUSAND TIMES, AND BRING YOU BACK EACH TIME, UNTIL YOU ARE BEGGING FOR DEATH."

Buffy leaned forward in her chair, "That would seem to depend on you winning against us, so I don't think Tea'c has anything to worry about."

Apophis sniffed and looked at Buffy. "GIRL, I AM THE GOD APOPHIS, RESIST AND I WILL SWEEP YOUR PITIFUL SHIP FROM SPACE, THEN DESTROY YOUR WORLD. THE FEW SURVIVORS WILL BE DRAGGED THROUGH MY CITIES AS EVIDENCE OF THE PRICE OF RESISTING THE GODS.

SURRENDER NOW, I WILL SPARE YOUR LIFE, YOUR SHIP WILL BE A FITTING TROPHY FOR MY GREAT VICTORY."

Buffy smiled, "Two things, first, we have an old saying 'don't count your chickens before they're hatched' and second, this isn't our world, we are honouring a treaty to defend it from the scum who might attack it. In case you didn't get it, the scum is you."

Apophis went red with rage, the last thing they heard before he cut his signal was the order for his forces to attack.

Buffy looked at the others. "He seemed upset, do you think he took what I said the wrong way?"

"Don't see how Buff, you seemed pretty straight forward, don't you think Will?"

"I don't know Xander, Goa'uld can be a bit slow sometimes."

"Indeed, I have often found that myself." Teal'c said.

"Well I thought you were pretty straight forward." O'Neill said with a smile.

Daniel, who'd been watching the screen interrupted the conversation. "Uh, guys, they've launched death gliders. Maybe we should do something about them."

Everyone looked back at the screen, seeing several waves of death gliders heading towards them.

Buffy reacted with the calm which all great commanders have in times of conflict, "Prepare to receive fighters, activate close in defences, fire when they are fifty kilometres out."

The display on the main screen changed, it now showed a series of horizontal lines between the two forces, each one marked in fifty kilometre increments. Everyone watched as the death gliders moved closer and closer to the fifty kilometre line. Just before they reached it Buffy ordered the exterior view be shown.

Instantly they image was replaced with the sight of swarms of death gliders moving towards them, with a counter to the side showing distance away, moving rapidly down towards fifty kilometres.

When the first ships passed the deadline the defences opened up. Bolts of plasma intermingled with kinetic weapons, hurtled into the oncoming ships. Ship after ship, group after group disappeared in violent explosions, until, finally, the weapons ceased fire, and all that could be seen was floating debris.

"Advance on the enemy ships, lock secondary weapons on Apophis ship, fire when we are in range."

The second ship was in front of Apophis' ship, probably a coincidence, a God after all wouldn't be hiding. As the 'Slayer' advanced it came into range and the ship opened fire. With no result, its weapons caused no damage to the shields. 'Slayer' swept on, ignoring the ship that was firing at it, closing on its target.

Once within range the secondary weapons opened fire, the pulses from a dozen weapons lit up that section of space, striking again and again against the shields of the doomed ship it was facing.

The shields held momentarily, then flared as they collapsed, allowing the pulses unimpeded access to the hull of the Goa'uld ship. The effect was devastating, the hull was ripped open in a dozen places as the fire from the 'Slayer' carved its way deeper and deeper inside.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, which caused the image on the screen to dim slightly, and the Goa'uld ship was gone. Even the wreckage that had been carved from the hull was vaporised in the blast.

Immediately the second ship turned and fled, rushing from the system to safety. Not realising that they were not being pursued because their sensors had been burned out in the death throws of her sister ship.

It had been a dramatic end to the battle, one which Buffy clearly regretted. "What a waste, all those Jaffa, killed like that. I'd hoped we would be able to save at least some of them. It's a hard thing when you kill those you hoped to save."

"They would not wish to be saved, CouncillorBuffy." Teal'c said. "The Jaffa on those ships would have been the most loyal to Apophis, they would never have surrendered."

"Maybe," Buffy said sadly. "but at least they could have had the option."

"Indeed."

"Did we get Apophis?" O'Neill asked.

Buffy shook her head. "I'm afraid not, there was a transport just before the explosion, he got away on the other ship."

"That explosion was much stronger than when Ra's ship exploded at Abydos." Daniel said.

"I think Apophis used a self destruct and that intensified the blast. It's too much of a coincidence that the ship just happened to blow up just after Apophis left it." Xander said.

"Be that as it may, I'm afraid we're going to have to head for Earth." Buffy replied. "I think that blast is going to change some plans. Our view screens have no problem with a ship exploding normally. For it to dim like that means it was much too bright to have been missed, a bright flash in the sky, visible in broad daylight, all across the United States. I think the cat is among the pigeons now. I'd better contact the President and the other leaders now. It's time we came out of the shadows."


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own the rights to either of these wonderful shows, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG1. Or the other characters who will be appearing in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty Two.

Newscast 

There is still no official word from the White House about the cause of the dramatic flash of light that appeared in the sky earlier today. Though we have been informed that the military went to a high state of alert shortly before the event.

As you can see from the footage we are showing from our affiliates, the light was seen across the United States, and lasted for several minutes before fading from view.

Initial reports of planes colliding have been ruled out due to the widespread nature of the sightings. As has another shuttle accident.

We will continue tracking this mysterious event and will…

Talkback radio

"I still say it was the warmongering government testing a secret super weapon they intend to use to dominate the world."

"That's interesting, what evidence do you have to back it up."

"It's obvious, you can't trust this government, they'll do anything to stay in power, it was probably a weapon they can threaten to use against the people if they don't agree to let them stay in power."

"I thought it was to dominate the world?"

"It's both that's just the….

British Newscast

"There are further reports coming in of the mysterious light in the sky over the United States. There has as yet been no official comment from Number Ten, but we will bring it to you as soon as we receive it. We will now be crossing live to our reporter, Basil Fotherington in Washington for more details of the lack of an official response in the United States where….

Presidential Speech

We interrupt the scheduled programs with an address by President Hayes.

"My fellow Americans, we stand today at the dawn of a great new age. For the first time humanity knows it is not alone. As I am speaking to you, the leaders of China, Russia and the United Kingdom are also addressing their people. They are being told the same thing I am telling you.

Two years ago, a project run by the United States Air Force was able to activate a strange device, found buried in Egypt in the nineteen twenties. This device opened a passageway, it became a gate if you would, from Earth to another planet many light years away.

A small, handpicked group, set out on the greatest feat of exploration in the history of the world. Upon that alien world they encountered life, humans, whose ancestors had been taken from Earth during the early years of Ancient Egypt, to serve as workers for an alien race. Their origins long since forgotten except in their oldest stories.

After making friendly contact with this peaceful people, they were forced to defend themselves when the alien returned to the world to obtain the material the people had mined for him.

Using great skill and ingenuity they were able to triumph, and destroy this alien who named himself Ra after the ancient Egyptian God. Freeing the people for the first time in thousands of years.

One of the party stayed behind to guide the people in their first steps to freedom. The others returned, their heroism unable to be told until today. Leaving instructions for the gate on this new world, know as Abydos, to be buried for a year, to prevent any contact with Earth.

Last year, the Stargate, as it has become known, was activated from the other end, what was thought to be Abydos, and a raiding party of aliens attacked the base where it was located. Bravely they were fought off, despite heavy casualties on both sides.

A group, led by the original expedition leader, Colonel Jack O'Neill, returned to Abydos. There he discovered that the attackers had not come from there, and that there are hundreds of worlds that the gate can contact.

Since then our forces have been searching the galaxy in an effort to find allies in our struggle against the enemy. Who we now know are called the Goa'uld, and their slave soldiers, the Jaffa.

Our quest, until recently had been in vain. Only a few months ago we encountered a advanced race who were willing to assist us. They themselves had overthrown the Goa'uld who had ruled them.

They have agreed to supply the United States, the United Kingdom, Russia and China with weapons and ships for our struggle, and to enable humanity to expand to the stars.

Part of the agreement was a defence treaty, by which, should Earth be attacked, they, the Slayer Council, would come to our assistance. That assistance was needed today.

The first ships we will be receiving will be arriving in only a few hours, but they would have been too late.

Earlier today our deep space telemetry stations identified two alien ships entering the Solar system. We requested assistance from our friends and they responded by sending a ship to defend the Earth.

In a short battle, just inside the orbit of Mars, they destroyed one of the attacking Goa'uld ships, forcing the other one to flee. This was the flash of light in the sky.

A Slayer ship will be landing in Washington D.C. in a few hours, and some of the leadership council will be holding a press conference ….

…and in two days time I will be presenting to Congress a bill creating a new arm of the United States military. It will be called the United States Space Force. The new force will assume command of the ships we are receiving from our allies….

News report

It has been revealed that the leaders of our new allies were originally from Earth, but not our Earth.

They come from another dimension, one which is known to many television viewers. According to the official statement the successful television program 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' is based on their lives.

It is understood that several members of the Slayer council are eager to visit the set of the show.

News report

A representative of the Egyptian government has demanded that the Stargate, which he calls an Egyptian cultural treasure, be returned immediately, as it was taken out of the country illegally.

There has been no response from the State Department.

Network News Special

"We are waiting for the arrival of the new spaceships, I can't believe I actually said that, the United States will shortly take possession of it's first military spaceship. We have just received some video taken by the shuttle Atlantis of the Battleship 'Slayer' sent by the Slayer council to defend the Earth.

Now from this video you can't tell the length of the ship but it would appear to be extremely long, with what appear to be a number of turrets mounted on the top and bottom of the hull of the ship. The varying shades of black covering the hull make it look extremely menacing.

I'd like to introduce our military affairs advisor, Colonel Audie York, ret. Colonel York what can you tell me about this ship?"

"Thank you for having me Brad, as you have said we can't tell the actual length of this ship, however I think we can safely assume it is at least a kilometre long, maybe more."

"I was wondering Colonel York, why would they have turrets on a spaceship, surely that is a little old fashioned."

"Actually Brad it's a quite logical thing to do. If you have your weapons mounted flush with the hull of the ship then you vastly limit the area you can cover with the weapon by having only a restricted arc of fire, without altering the course of the ship. And if there is some reason you can't change course then you would be very vulnerable in the areas not covered by the restricted weapons.

With turrets however, you do not need to change the course of the ship, merely move the turret so that the weapons come to bear. It's rather like the fight between the CSS Virginia and the USS Monitor. Both ships were armoured, and the Virginia had a lot more guns than the Monitor, but they were in fixed positions, a traditional broadside. While the Monitor had only two guns in a turret. The Monitor was able to fire continuously, while the Virginia could only fire when she was turned so that her guns could bear, this was…"

"Excuse me Colonel York, I've just received word that the ships will be appearing shortly. They will be led in by the SCS Enterprise, and will follow in alphabetical order."

Suddenly, as the viewers watched, a green haze seemed to form in the area the camera was focused on. Then, once the area of haze was large enough a ship suddenly appeared.

"There it is! The 'Enterprise' , as you can see, is a sister ship to the 'Slayer'. And now coming through is the Chinese ship 'Sun Tzu', you can definitely see a difference between the two ships, this one isn't as big as the other one. I'd say that it is obviously an earlier model. And here's the next ship, the Russian, 'Marshall Zhukov', yes just like the Chinese ship.

This next ship is the United Kingdoms 'Royal Oak', that only leaves the United States ship, and there it is coming into view now the 'Liberty'

Well, that's a sight I never thought I'd see, real spaceships. How about you Colonel?"

"It's amazing Brad, I agree, I never thought I'd see anything like that. I wonder if I'm too old to enlist in the new Space Force?"

"I might be interested myself."

Already immortalised

Several model companies have announced that by the end of they week they hope to have the first models of the Slayer and the Liberty in production, with the aim of having them in the shops by the end of next week.

Andrews Air Force Base

"We now take you to Andrews Air Force Base and our reporter, Harold Green. Are you there Harold?"

"Thank you, Kathy. We are expecting the arrival of the representatives of the Slayers Council in about one minute. I'm not sure what vehicle they will be using, obviously, from its design, the Battleship cannot land. I am expecting some sort of shuttle craft."

"What's the general feeling there, Harold?"

"Well, it's hard to describe, Kathy. There is great anticipation, but there is also a natural feeling of uncertainty, very few people have met anyone from another planet before, and most of those aren't here today."

"What is the itinerary for our visitors?"

"Once they have been welcomed, by the Vice President, they will proceed for a photo opportunity at the White House, followed by a short question and answer session outside, in the rose garden.

They will then be making two more stops today, the first at the Washington Zoo, where I understand they will be presenting some new attractions.

Then they will be going to Bethesda where they, with the assistance of a Dr. Janet Frasier, from Stargate Command, will be demonstrating some advanced medical equipment. Doctors from other hospitals on the east coast and neighbouring areas have been invited.

This evening they will be attending a dinner, given in their honour by the United Nations. Present at that dinner will be representatives of all the countries on the Security Council and the Secretary General.

After dinner they will be returning to their ship for the night."

"It certainly seems to be a crowded itinerary, do you know what they will be presenting to the zoo?"

"Sorry, Kathy, that information has not been provided, I guess all we can do is wa… look! They're coming, can you see?

The ship is obviously much smaller, and is not coloured black like the Battleships. It's approaching very fast, and it's also very quiet, in fact I can't hear any engine noise at all."

The diplomatic shuttle descended rapidly, before coming to a halt about twenty metres above the ground. It hovered briefly, then settled softly in front of the welcoming committee.

"Well, that was almost anticlimactic, I guess we've all been spoilt by watching the U.S. space program, where everything is much louder and much more dramatic looking. That was even quieter than a Cessna let alone a passenger aircraft landing. One can only hope that they will be willing to share this technology with us.

The door is starting to open, oh, sorry, it's not the door, it is actually a ramp, the door is behind it.

The ramp is now fully down, this time the door is opening. We are about to get our first glimpse of our visitors from the stars…"

Washington Post

Washington Zoo Surprise

Great excitement today at Washington Zoo as the Slayers presented the zoo with two species that had previously been considered extinct.

Staff at the aviary were today stunned to receive a pair of Passenger Pigeons, and even more exciting a pair of Dodos. I guess we can no longer use the time honoured phrase, 'dead as the Dodo'.

In a short meeting Zoo staff were told that similar gifts will be sent to the zoos in London, Moscow and Beijing, the capitals of the other countries who had been in contact with the Slayers.

They were also told that in the future a number of other, previously lost, species will be returning to Earth. Including the little known Heaphy Eagle, from New Zealand, the largest eagle known.

Washington Post

Bethesda, Maryland.

Upon the completion of the demonstration of advanced medical equipment and techniques a stunned group of doctors left the hospital.

We were able to talk to Dr Gregory House, renowned diagnostician, who participated in todays meeting.

Dr House was all smiles as he left, having volunteered as a test subject for the purposes of demonstration. He said that originally he wanted to expose the so called advances, however he was stunned when the Slayer medical technology totally repaired his damaged leg. Leaving him without pain for the first time in years. They then proceeded to also cure his addiction to Vicodin which he required for the pain.

As he threw his cane into a nearby rubbish bin he said that he was returning to work, where he would hold urgent meetings with Dr. Cuddy, the hospital administrator, about obtaining as much Slayer medical knowledge and technology as they could.

United Nations Press Statement

Following dinner the representatives of the Slayer Council held a series of private meetings with the individual representatives.

Negotiations were successfully concluded with most members, the French ambassador left early due to some difficulties in their discussions.

The Germans and Israelis are the only other nations on the Security Council who have agreed to terms to obtain their own spaceships. The number of ships is understood to be smaller than those of the first four fleets, there will only be two Battleships and their associated support ships instead of three. This is believed to be the sticking point with France who wanted a fleet the same size.

Germany will be receiving their first Battleship, the 'Bismarck' in a few weeks, once enough personnel have received their initial training. That will be followed by the Israeli Battleship 'King David'

Negotiations are ongoing with the other Security Council members for them to host at least one of the ground based defence systems.

In a surprise move after a short period of negotiations by phone New Zealand will also receive a Battleship and support ships. It is understood that this is due to the fact that the emblem of the Slayer army, carried on their ceremonial standards like the Roman Legions, is the Heaphy Eagle, which originally came from New Zealand.

It is understood that it will take up to six months for any of the ships, including those of the original four to become fully operational.

Entertainment this Evening

It has been denied that the WB will be suing the Slayers Council for breach of copyright,,,

News Report on Congressional Hearings

Today at hearings held by the Senate Armed Forces Committee into the Stargate program exchanges became heated as the Chairman, Senator Robert Kinsey, questioned General George Hammond, commander of the Stargate facility.

"General Hammond, in my oversight role I was unable to attend the discussions between the so called Slayer Council and various military officers, including representatives from other nations. Isn't that correct."

"Senator Kinsey, as you know the meetings were not held in my facility it was…"

"General Hammond, the question is straight forward, was I allowed to attend the meeting? Yes or No?"

"As far as I am aware, because of the circumstances you…"

"General, yes or no, it is a simple question. Was I a United States Senator excluded?"

"With all due respects Senator, it is impossible to answer the question with a yes or no, the conditions set out for…"

"Yes or no, General, yes or no."

"Then the answer is no, but there were reasons for you being excluded, if I may just inform the committee the reasons."

"No you may not, the only fact that matters is that I was excluded."

"Excuse me, Mr Chairman."

"The Chair recognises the Senator from the great state of Iowa."

"Thank you, Mr Chairman. I wish to know the reasons."

"Very well, though I can't see any need. General, you may answer the Senator."

"Thank you, Senator. The reason that Senator Kinsey was excluded from the meeting was that the Slayer Council had insisted that the meeting be only with military officers, so that they could fully brief professionals with details of the weapons and as it turns out ships that they were willing to provide.

Further, when Senator Kinsey entered the room he was mistaken by the Council representatives as a secretary who was there to take the minutes of the meeting."

At this point in the proceedings the audience, and many committee members started laughing, which continued for sometime as Senator Kinsey tried to regain control of the meeting.

"Order! Order!"

Which resulted in an interjection from the floor, "I thought you were a secretary, not a waitress!"

The laughter increased at this point, finding he was unable to continue Senator Kinsey suspended the hearing, indefinitely.

Washington Post

Congress votes on United States Space Force

"Today Congress voted on the Presidents bill creating the United States Space Force, in a rare move the bill was voted on by both houses at the same time.

In the House the vote was unanimous, however in the Senate a dissenting vote was cast by Senator Kinsey.

The bill will be signed into law by the President tomorrow.

Action News

"As you can see behind me there are queues around the block, but this queue is not for the latest Hollywood movie, these people are queuing to join the newly formed Space Force.

In scenes that are repeated around not only the country, but also in other countries who are also forming their own space service.

It is understood that very few of those applying today will be able to enlist due to the great interest shown by members of the other armed forces. But there will be a few, and that is why these people are here today, to try to achieve their dreams.

I've talked to many of these people, and the general consensus is that if they can't get into the Space Force they will be trying to join one of the colonies, either those originating on Earth, or one of the Slayer colony worlds."

Jerusalem Star

Today, Willow Rosenberg, a member of the Slayer Council payed a fleeting visit to Israel.

During her short stay she presented to the people of Israel a series of amazing videos depicting life in Jerusalem before the fall of the Temple in seventy A.D. Excerpts of which will be screened on television next week.

Willow, as she prefers to be called, also gave the government a list of people, previously thought dead, that they were able to save from the Nazi death camps.

The government will be launching an immediate search to see if there are any living family members, or descendants currently living in Israel, or indeed world wide.

Willow has pledged that any family member will be able to immigrate to the world of New Israel, where those rescued from the camps were settled.

New Israel was founded by inhabitants of Israel in general, and Jerusalem in particular, who were rescued from the Romans during the Jewish rebellion of sixty six A.D. Upon their arrival in their new home they rebuilt a copy of the Jerusalem they came from.

A/N The name of the military expert on the network news special come from the two most decorated American veterans of the first and second world war. Alvin York from World War one, and Audie Murphy from World War two.

Gary Cooper starred in an excellent film about Alvin York, 'Sergeant York' made in 1941.

Audie Murphy, who went into movies after the war, played himself in the film 'To Hell and Back' 1955

I have no rights to the characters in the show House.

I have no rights to the WB

The Heaphy Eagle was an actually bird. It's wingspan was smaller than the largest eagle known, but it weighed at least twice as much, and had a bigger body.


	23. Chapter 23

No rights to Buffy or Stargate.

Chapter Twenty Three

A group of Slayers was waiting in the gate room as SG1 entered. They were obviously eager to be off. As he approached O'Neill noticed that Buffy was carrying a strange looking weapon, one he hadn't seen before. He mentally shrugged, it looked primitive, it must be some sort of traditional weapon he thought.

"Well, here you are." O'Neill said handing over the dial code that had been requested. "Why did you want this address in particular?" he asked. "I mean what makes P3R233 so special?"

Buffy was looking at the address they'd been waiting for so long. "There is a piece of technology there we need."

"You know there's a piece of technology, but not the address?" O'Neill questioned.

"We knew about the tech because of the T.V. show, but only they SGC address. So we had to wait for the right time to obtain the actual dialling code. That's why we haven't contacted Earth sooner, or done more to help. We couldn't risk changing history, then the code we needed might never have existed."

"So, when are you going to go?" O'Neill asked.

"Now," Xander replied, "think you might want to come along?"

Broadly smiling O'Neill said, "Well, if we wouldn't get in your way. I'd like to find out what was so important."

They stepped through the gate on P3R233, everyone fanned out in defensive positions, from what the Slayers knew they realised it was probably a waste of time. But it was standard operating procedure, and there was always a chance someone else might be here.

When Buffy didn't sense any danger she gave the all clear signal, the Slayers relaxed, a little, there was too much at stake to relax very much.

Seeing the Slayers relax SG1 followed suit, fanning out to explore the immediate vicinity. That was when Teal'c saw the warning sign. "O'Neill, we must leave this place. There is great danger here, this sign," he said pointing, "is a warning for all Goa'uld and Jaffa who come through the gate to leave at once."

O'Neill looked over at Buffy who nodded, "Yes, we knew about the sign, but we only need to be here a short time. You did the same in the program."

"I wish you'd told me." O'Neill said. "We could have taken precautions."

"Sorry, but we're only going to be here a short time, there is no danger."

Xander groaned, "Buff, you know what you just did, you taunted Murphy." he activated his communicator. "Everyone stay alert, Buffy did it again."

The other Slayers glanced quickly at Buffy, who blushed and refused to meet their eyes. They just shook there heads and resumed searching, more carefully.

"Just how dangerous is this place, Teal'c." Samantha Carter asked the Jaffa.

"I do not know CaptainCarter, the sign only warns to leave, it does not say what the danger is. Usually it is on a world where either there has been a great disaster, or one that has been sterilised by a Goa'uld."

"It's also a very useful sign." Xander chipped in, "We used one on Taresh, after we took over. It covered up what we were doing perfectly. Some Jaffa came through the gate that first year, they left as quickly as they could, no one else came until you."

"I didn't see any sign." Daniel Jackson said.

"No." Xander smiled. "We had it just around the corner, out of immediate sight of the gate. It was arranged so that with the push of a button in the command bunker it would vanish from sight. We hadn't gone to all the trouble of inviting you, just to have you leave."

"Inviting us?" Daniel asked puzzled.

"Yes, who do you think dropped by Abydos with some red paint."

"You planned this that far ahead?" Daniel was stunned. He'd never really believed the story about the T.V. show, but now he realised it must be the truth.

Any further conversation was interrupted when Kennedy called out that she'd found it. Quickly everyone converged on her position.

When they entered the room they saw it, the reason they had waited so long. Their chance to go home. The quantum mirror.

Xander moved closer, "That's it alright." he said.

Kennedy sighed, "I know Xander, I saw the episode too, remember."

Xander gave his wife a kiss, "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to suggest you were wrong."

"That's okay," she smiled. "You can make it up to me later."

Xander sighed, "It's a tough job, but someone has to do it." He was already moving and dodged the punch she directed at his shoulder. Only to encounter one from Buffy. "Hey!"

Buffy shrugged, "Couldn't let you get away with that, could I?"

Xander muttered under his breath, to low for even Slayer hearing to make out.

Ignoring the byplay, Captain Carter had been carefully examining the mysterious object. "What is it." she finally asked.

Andrew stepped into the breach, "It's what was known on the show as the Quantum Mirror. It opens a passage between dimensions, and since we are from another dimension…"

"You plan to use it to go home." Captain Carter finished.

"Not really," Willow said, shaking her head. "It was home, it isn't any longer, this dimension is now our home. This is where are families are, also we've lived here a lot longer than we did there."

O'Neill nodded, understanding, the ties with his dimension were so much greater than where they'd come from.

"If that's true," Daniel asked, "Why search for this mirror at all?"

"Well," Buffy replied, "for one thing we were forced to come here, and I promised the ones responsible that we'd go back. Besides we left friends there. We'd like to see them again."

Teal'c nodded, he realised it was indeed necessary for them to return, honour demanded it.

"So," O'Neill said. "now you dial up your home dimension, hop through this thingamie, do what you need to do then come back?"

"Not quite. Xander said. "Buffy, do the honours."

With a nod Buffy stepped forward, without warning she raised the scythe and brought it down on the Quantum Mirror, cutting it in half, destroying it.

"What the hell!" O'Neill shouted as he jumped back to avoid the sparks that were cascading from the shattered device.

"Why would you do that?" Captain Carter asked. "That was your way home, and you destroyed it."

"No," Xander said. "that was stopping us going home." Activating his radio he spoke into it. "It's done, run the test."

More confused, and angry O'Neill asked. "What test?"

"The real way for us to return home." Willow replied.

Before anything else could be said Xanders communicator beeped. As Xander answered it everyone heard the reply. "Home run. Repeat home run. Moving on to next stage. Rona out."

Seeing the Slayers visibly relax Carter had to ask. "What is this all about?"

A much more relaxed, and openly smiling Buffy answered. "You see, the Quantum Mirror was actually designed by the Ancients to test out certain theories they had about other dimensions, and travelling to them.

Once they'd finished their initial tests and proven that other dimensions existed and you could in fact use the portal the mirror created to visit them they lost interest in the project. They were like that, they liked to find out things just to see if it could be done, then not bother about any possible uses.

They were going to discontinue the program when someone had the idea that a network of mirrors could be used to replace the gate system.

So instead of starting from scratch they began adapting the mirror for it's new role. They were at the testing stage when the plague struck. This was one of the many projects that they abandoned when they fled the Galaxy."

"How do you know all this?" Daniel asked. Enthralled with the story.

"We discovered a full Ancient library, which we Slayers were able to absorb. This served as the basis of our first technological development.

Among the information in the database was full details of projects under development, the Ancients were perfect bureaucrats they recorded everything. Including progress reports on scientific projects, like the mirror. Even projects that were dropped because they could prove too dangerous for one reason or another.

Because of our knowledge of the future we'd face, we were able to select certain projects to restart.

One of them was the Quantum Gateway, it was designed to expand upon the Quantum Mirror. It was designed to be a full size unit, which would create much larger passages between dimensions. It was only mentioned in passing in the final report on the dimensional phase of the Quantum Mirror trials.

We immediately realised it would be much more useful than the mirror, so we began testing.

Since we had full schematics of the original test device, it was easy for us, even in the early years of our scientific development. We thought it would be ideal, and we wouldn't need to wait to locate the mirror.

Well, we finally finished our own test device, everything looked great, until we turned it on. It started to connect, then turned off. That's all it did. We couldn't understand it, but were determined to continue with the program.

As the years passed the Gateway continued to develop, but it never connected. Then one of the scientists went back over the original notes.

She discovered that there was no record of the completion of the testing of the mirror in its configuration as a transport device to replace the Stargates.

It was her theory that the Quantum Mirror was actually still active, or at least on standby, to act as a receiver for the next series of tests to complete a passage."

Samantha Carter could see where this was going. "So, since the mirror had originally been used for dimensional travel, like the Quantum Gate, it was set on the same frequency. Then when your gates tried to connect to another dimension, the mirror sensed the signal and instead tried to connect to them.

But they weren't designed for point to point transportation, so it cancelled out the transmission, and the gates turned off."

"Exactly." Buffy agreed. "We kept trying for the next century or two, before we finally realised that that was the only possible answer we had left. So we decided we just had to go ahead with our original plan, with some slight modifications.

We decided once we found the mirror it had to be destroyed, to give us our best chance to go home.

You see, the Quantum Mirror works by connecting to another Quantum Mirror in another dimension, the Ancients didn't exist in our dimension, at least we presume they didn't, so there would be no mirror to connect to.

Whereas the Quantum Gate just opens a portal, no receiver needed. It was our only way home. If it'd work."

"And I take it, from the 'home run' you received it did work."

"That's right." Xander nodded. "That was the signal for a open portal."

"What's the next stage Councillor Rona mentioned?" Carter asked.

"It's the next stage in testing, we're sending a remote controlled ship through the portal. Then bringing it back through. Once that's been done we'll move on to the third stage of testing.

Another remote controlled ship will be sent through with test subjects onboard, the usual range, rats, mice that sort of thing. When it returns we will be able to check on any potential risks to human beings.

Then we'll send through a Battleship, with various higher mammals, as the final test.

Once that is done, and we're as sure as we can be of the safety, a volunteer will fly an Eagle through.

Then when we're convinced everything is alright we will move onto the final step, the actually return."

"You seem confident that everything will work out." O'Neill said.

"We are, after all the Ancients did send people through the mirror. So we know it does work. But knowing it works from records isn't the same as knowing it works in practice. We have no doubt it'll work. We just want to cross all the t's and dot all the i's."

"That is sound scientific practice." Carter said approvingly. "You should always recheck earlier work."

Buffy looked around the other Slayers, they all nodded, it was obvious to SG1 that a decision had been made.

"When we go through, would you like to come as well?" Buffy asked. "You've been such a great help, we feel you deserve to be with us on our visit."

"What about Entropic Cascade Failure?" Carter asked. Turning to O'Neill she explained about how two copies of the same person couldn't exist in the same time and space.

Buffy smiled, "That'll be no problem, remember, where we're going you don't exist, except as fictional characters. And my crew doesn't exist at all, this dimension is the only one where the Slayers exist, in this form. As a new species."

"Your crew?" O'Neill asked.

"That's right, as a precaution, so that in the event we were able to get the Quantum gate to work, Gate generators have been installed on the last three variations of our ships. I've got one on 'Slayer' and she's taking us home.


	24. Chapter 24

It's so unfair, so much written and for what, nothing, since I have no rights to Buffy or Stargate SG1.

Chapter Twenty Four. 

The 'Slayer' was in synchronous orbit, positioned above what would be, in another dimension, the site of Sunnydale.

Inside the control room for the Quantum Gate the duty officer was watching the video feed. The Gate was set to open the very smallest portal it could, just big enough to obtain a video signal from the other side.

The officer was the latest of many who had spent their time over the last two days watching a never ending parade of images. When each appeared it was checked for the crater that was left behind by the destruction of Sunnydale, so far without success.

In most of the worlds for the first day and a half there hadn't been any signs of any village, town or city on the site, let alone a crater.

Things became more interesting in the last half day, at least settlement had become more common.

It was still a pretty boring business, move the portal to the next dimension, stop, carefully check, then move along, just as he was wondering how much longer he had to go in his shift he struck pay dirt.

He froze as he studied the picture, it wasn't a crater, but it was what appeared to be a large circular lake, or perhaps a crater filled with water. Locking the portal in place, he saved the address, then called for the duty Councillor.

The Council had also been rotating the duty of waiting for what he hoped was just this moment.

Quickly a portal formed and Councillor Heather came through. "Have you found it?" she asked excitedly, just sitting around waiting had been boring for her as well.

"I think so," The officer replied. "It isn't a crater, but it might have been before it filled with water."

Heather studied the feed, hope rising. "It looks promising. You've got the address?"

"Recorded." he affirmed.

"Very well, continue on for another one hundred worlds, if there is no sign of anything else we'll take a look."

"Yes, Councillor." he replied.

As Councillor Heather started to leave she turned again to the duty officer. "Your name?" she asked.

Straightening at his post he replied tapping his patch, "Arthur Edmondson, House Tanya."

Smiling at him Heather said. "You've done good work, if it is where we came from you will be part of our first landing party. When you've finished here you'd better go practise your slaying, you might need it."

Arthur sat stunned after the Councillor left, a chance to actually slay, it was something all Slayers dreamed of, and he might be on the verge of doing it.

He returned to his job with renewed vigour.

The Council was gathered together aboard the 'Slayer' together with SG1 who had gotten approval to go on the mission.

"It's confirmed, this is the only Earth where there is anything like a crater, where there is also a Sunnydale. Almost a hundred Sunnydales of different sizes on either side, but none here. This must be our world." Buffy stated confidently.

"Of course," Willow continued, "even if it isn't we can keep trying."

"Thanks for the support, Willow." Buffy said.

"You're welcome Buffy." Willow replied with a smile.

Buffy sighed, "I was being sarcastic." Then she activated the intercom. "Com, put me on shipwide."

"Shipwide, aye."

"Attention, we are about to enlarge the portal, 'Slayer' will be transiting shortly. This is a historic moment, we will shortly be orbiting the home of our ancestors. That is all."

The sound of cheers was heard, muted through the internal walls of the ship. O'Neill cocked his head. "Sounds like they're in a very good mood."

Buffy nodded. "For two reasons, first, as I said, home of the ancestors, and home of Vampires and Demons, we are Slayers after all, and second, when we return we will be declaring all out war against the Goa'uld. A war to free all the Jaffa, and the humans who are enslaved."

Teal'cs eyebrow raised, "That is a mighty task CouncillorBuffy."

"It is indeed," Buffy said, "but it's one we have been planning for since the day we destroyed Triton.

But first we must go home." Connecting to the portal chamber Buffy ordered the portal to be increased for the 'Slayer' to pass through.

Watching through an exterior camera they watched as the portal slowly expanded until it was bigger than the 'Slayer'. Once it had achieved full growth Buffy contacted the bridge, "Activate full stealth, then take us through." she ordered.

Slowly, with all emissions shielded, the 'Slayer' moved through the portal between the dimensions, and re-established orbit.

"Willow, connect to the net, scan to confirm this is our world, find out how long we've been gone, then try to track down Giles. He should be in or around Cleveland."

It didn't take long for the first confirmation to come through, they were in the right dimension, they were home, or rather their home dimension, since the dimension they had just come from was really home. And they all knew it, but they did have loose ends to tie up.

Willow quickly found out that they had been gone for only about six months, she put up on the screen a series of video reports on the collapse of Sunnydale, very dramatic they were too, just not to the ones who'd actually lived through it. It was fascinating to SG1 who were experiencing a new Earth.

Xander leaned over and whispered to her, and with a smile, to fill the time while she was searching for Giles, Willow put up one of the early episodes of Stargate.

The mood in the room lightened as the Slayers watched SG1s reaction to their television selves. They were not that complimentary to the actors playing them, but grudgingly admitted they weren't doing too bad a job.

Once they had decided that they sat back to watch an adventure they'd already had. It was a lot safer than when they'd lived it.

Though they did decide that they had to obtain as many DVDs of the show as they could, for research purposes.

Naturally, just at the most exciting moment, Willow stopped the program, as everyone had been enjoying the show there were muted groans, until they realised that Willow wouldn't have interrupted unless it was important. Finding Giles important.

"I've found him, he's working at a school in Cleveland, again, as the librarian. I'm putting satellite feed up now."

On the screen they saw a view of the school. "Willow, do you think it was built over a hell mouth, like ours?"

Shaking her head, Willow said, "No, Buffy. There are no strange energy readings. I think he's there because the new slayer goes there. Also, it's prime patrolling time and there's no one in the school. The action must be elsewhere."

Nodding, Buffy ordered the dispatch of a series of mini cams so they could get them into position under the cover of darkness to keep the school and particular the library under surveillance.

Then it was just a matter of waiting. Of course after some subtle hints, well, O'Neill called them subtle, Stargate was put back on. A number of other episodes followed, this time SG1 had no recollection of any of them, this time they took notes. Heavily underlining the one that said avoid the Aschen. Though of course they expected that by the time they encountered them Earth especially with their Slayer allies would be much too strong for them. In fact, Earth by itself was probably almost at that point now.

Around that table SG1 and the Slayer Council began hatching their strategy for dealing with the Aschen, especially driving them back to their home world and freeing the planets they had peacefully invaded. The Council was pleased that SG1 had reacted to the revelation of the Aschen as they'd hoped. There had been a plan in place to inform them about their threat upon returning to their Earth. Now thanks to the program there was no need.

Everyone was in agreement that they were worse than the Goa'uld. At least the Goa'uld were alien, and straight out, obviously evil. The Aschen were of human descent, which made their betrayal so much worse, they cloaked their true intentions under the guise of friendship. Which made what they did to the worlds they coveted so horrible. To offer aid to the worlds they encountered, then to use the very aid itself to destroy the ability of the population to have children, reducing the people to a mere fraction of their original numbers.

Conquest by stealth, in due course the Aschen would discover what true conquest was really like. And no one at the table thought they would like it.

Finally there were signs of life at the school, the early staff dragging themselves in, with as much enthusiasm as the pupils would later. But the Slayers main attention was on the camera that had concealed itself in the library. It seemed to take forever, but finally the door opened and the lights were turned on. And there he was, after so long, Giles.

A wave of relief swept around the table, especially the original Scoobies, there was more than one damp eye. They had all missed him, he was after all the father figure of the group. Over the years more than once they had all wondered what Giles would do in a certain circumstance.

And now he was back, shortly they'd meet again.

Throughout the day they kept watching, their aides ensuring they weren't disturbed. Like Sunnydale the library wasn't very well patronised, not that Giles seemed to mind, he was quite happy sitting there reading, or was it researching, he did after all hide the book when, every now and then, a stray student came in. It was only then that the Slayers were able to hear the familiar voice again, even if only briefly while he helped find the required book.

Since SG1 would only be bored, they were sent on a full tour of the ship. Daniel got as far as the library, he was happily ensconced there for the remainder of the day, reading lost books.

At lunch a figure strode into the library, the Council reacted at once, even on a video feed they could still identify a slayer.

Willow smiled as she saw the new slayer was a red head, she grinned at her friends, at last a slayer who was other than blond or brunette. Of course they were quite common in the territory of the Council, Willows genes had ensured that. But this was on Earth.

Buffy however was a little grumpy when she realised that the new slayer was taller than she was, not that she wasn't used to it. Everyone seemed to be taller than she was.

The new girl moved with the same assured and confident action that just screamed slayer to anyone who knew what a slayer was. She quickly scanned the library when she entered, initially, when she saw Giles, she relaxed. Then she stopped, looking puzzled she again scanned the area, slower this time. Giles started to speak, but she held up her finger to her lips.

Gradually she began narrowing her focus to the area the camera was in, the Council was impressed, she had sensed the camera.

Quickly moving forward the girl swooped on the cameras location, they saw her hand come down trapping the camera, and scooping it up. Then her hand was gone, there was a flash of light before the box it had been put into was shut.

The Slayers could only sit back and wait.

Fortunately the other cameras stayed in operation, they were able to follow the slayer throughout the rest of the day. She obviously knew she was being watched, (Buffy could remember that feeling, and from the way he was squirming, so could Andrew) but she didn't try to find any of the cameras she must know were there.

Finally school ended, as the streams of people left they lost the slayer, she blended in with the mass of happily escaping students. Giles, leaving later, had no such cover, they were able to follow him out to the car park, did he deliberately select the slowest cars he could?

And then track him home.

The feed from the boxed camera showed that Giles had kept it in his possession. So all they could do was wait to see what might happen next.

By now SG1 had rejoined them, Daniel reluctantly, and, with a bit of a nudge from O'Neill, they realised it was a bit absurd sitting and watching a black screen. So, they spilt the screen, keeping one half the camera feed, the other they searched for and started playing 'the Simpsons'. Almost everyone, with the possible exception of Samantha Carter, was in favour of the choice, and settled in to watch.

About an hour later the box holding the camera was opened and the camera was taken out. Now they could finally see and hear again.

A/N I also don't have the rights to the Simpsons, which is a shame seeing how much merchandising there is.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't have any of the rights to Buffy or Stargate, don't suppose they'd be willing to give them to me.

Chapter Twenty Five

"So, Matthew, is it a camera?" they heard Giles ask. All they could see was a vastly distorted eye peering down at the camera through a large magnifying glass. Well it was large from their viewpoint.

"Yes, I'm certain of it, I've just never seen one like it before."

"Do you think it's military?" an unknown female voice asked.

"I don't know, Becca, if it is it's one that must be very new, and very top of the line. I've never seen a camera this small. How did you find it, Patty?"

"I just felt something was off when I went into the library." The new slayer, Patty, said. "I just tracked it down by using the old hot or cold principle."

"Giles, I thought we had a agreement with the military, Riley is our liaison, if they needed our assistance they'd ask for it, but otherwise they'd leave us alone."

"We do, the camera doesn't have to be military, it could be any number of groups. Some would love to find out what the slayer was up to, Wolfram and Hart for one." Giles said.

"Angel wouldn't let them do that to us." the voice the Slayers recognised as Becca said.

"He wouldn't have any say in it I'm afraid." Giles replied. "Cleveland is not in his territory. It would be one of the other branches. But it needn't be them at all, it could be the group back in the United Kingdom that is trying to re-establish the Watchers Council. They are still looking for leverage to get the slayer back under their control."

"No way that's happening." Patty said. "After what you told us about the way they used to treat slayers there's no way they're going to control me. If they tried I'd stick a stake in them so deep it'd take a week to get it out before they could sit down again."

Faith turned to the other smiling Slayers, "You know, I'm really beginning to like this girl."

The camera was picked up in a pair of tweezers, and was being turned around so it could be examined more carefully. Seeing this, Xander stood up, saying "Showtime." he left.

Confused, as he regretfully found himself all too often lately, O'Neill turned to Buffy. Taking pity on him she said, "We were ready in case something like this happened, we tried to plan for all contingencies, and with almost two thousand years of planning we probably over prepared. But it did fill in the time. Xanders gone to get ready, if they spot the clue."

Still a bit confused, O'Neill just did what he did when he didn't really understand what Carter or Daniel were talking about. He just nodded.

Xander arrived in the transporter room, Andrew had a lot to answer for, naming it that, he activated the screen, imputing his code, he accessed the camera feed, and waited. Since it was his idea he hoped it would work.

The camera was carefully rotated so that it could be examined fully, then the camera stopped moving, and there was a pause. "Giles, there's a strange marking on the side."

"At last, what is it?" Giles asked.

A bit uncertainly Matthew said, "Well, it looks like some sort of dogs head."

"A dogs head? Let me see." Giles said with great excitement, at least Xander could sense it was great excitement, anyone who didn't know him would probably think he was mildly interested. It was good to see nothing had changed.

"Well, Giles, what is it?" Patty asked.

In a stunned voice Giles replied, "It's Scoobie, it's Scoobie."

Realising what he meant Patty asked the obvious question, "Do you think it's from them?"

"I don't know, if it is, why go to all this fuss, why not just turn up? And the camera, where would they have gotten it? I don't know, I just wi…, sorry almost slipped there."

That was obviously his cue, Xander couldn't resist. He activated the transmission mode on the camera. "That's ok G man, you didn't quite say the 'w' word."

"Thank you Xander, and how many times must I tell you not to call me by that… Xander, is it you? Is it really you?"

"One hundred percent real Xander here." he replied.

"No, you're not here, you're there, why if you are Xander aren't you here?"

"I am Xander, it's just that certain things happened, and I, we, didn't want to trigger the automatic, strange, must be evil, kill, reflex of your new slayer."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Patty objected.

Xander could just imagine the expression on Giles face when he heard a "Hmmm." coming over the link.

"Well, I admit, there was that time that I almost killed Clem, but that was before I knew who he was…I'm so not helping myself am I?" she admitted.

"I can see your point, Xander. However, you said things happened, that would seem to indicate that visible changes have occurred to you. So how can I know it's really you?" Giles asked. "You know there's only one way."

"You could take my word for it." Xander replied hopefully.

"Sorry, I think we have to use our set plan for identification. You remember, the one we set up after Buffy and Faith swapped bodies."

"Do we really have to?" Xander moaned.

"Stop whining Xander, you know we do. Now what is your favourite song?" Giles asked.

"I'll never live this down." Xander said, and with his unlimited life span he really meant it. But he couldn't avoid it without ruining any chance of an easy contact.

"Before I tell you the song I must first say that this is actually not my favourite song, Willow knows what that is, this is the song Giles chose, one that no one else could possibly guess." Xander said, more for his wives and the other Slayers than those with Giles. I mean he didn't know them, though it would be nice for them not to think of him as a loser from the beginning.

"Okay, my favourite song is 'On the good ship Lollypop'. Xander cringed as he heard the laughter over the camera link, and sniggering from the transporter operator standing behind him. Turning after muting the feed he said, "It's not really my favourite."

"Of course not Councillor." The operator said, and with an admirably straight face.

Xander sighed, he could only imagine what was happening in the conference room, it wouldn't be good, and he was sure he'd get to see the video of it, often.

At least, once the laughter died down, it proved to be worth it. "It is you Xander, I'm so pleased you are back, and the others?"

"Everyone's okay Giles. They're all here with me."

"Well, why don't you come here and join us, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"More than you know Giles, more than you know. No, it's best if you join me."

"Very well, if you believe it is necessary. Where are you and how do we get there?" Giles answered without hesitation.

"There's only the four of you, right?" Xander wanted everything clarified.

"Yes, just the four. Why do you want to know?"

"Just wanted to make sure no one was left behind. Before you see me I'd better tell you why exactly we haven't just come to see you. What happened to us during and after the fall of Sunnydale caused some changes. The obvious one is our eyes are now green, solid green, with no white at all."

"I see, yes I understand why you were reluctant to appear without some preparation. So now what."

"Just stand close together." When the operator nodded that they had followed his instructions Xander said. "Just don't overreact." And nodded to the operator.

"Why would we over rea…" Giles started to say, "ct." he finished as he appeared on board the 'Slayer' "Oh my God."

A/N I do not own the rights to any Star Trek technology, it's all Andrews fault.


	26. Chapter 26

Don't keep asking about rights, I do not and have never had rights to Buffy or Stargate.

Chapter Twenty Six.

"Giles," Xander said stepping forward, noticing that the slayer had moved to place herself in front of the other three. Typical slayer response.

"Xander?" Giles asked. "Is it really you?"

"In the flesh, G man in the flesh." Xander replied with a smile.

Giles pushed past Patty, and engulfed Xander in a hug. "Dear boy, it's so good to see you, I'm so happy the mission is over."

Pulling back, confused, Xander asked, "What mission?"

Now equally confused Giles replied. "Whistler told me that you and the others had to go on a mission for the Powers, that it was vital that you step in before things got out of hand. And that it could be some time before you returned."

"Damn Whistler." Xander said between gritted teeth.

"I take it that Whistler was, shall we say, economical with the truth. And that what he told me before the sent me to become Pattys watcher was not what happened."

"We'll fill you in once I've got you to the rest of the group. Now, if you could, who exactly are your friends?"

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Xander, I've told you all about him. Now in the back there is Matthew, he takes care of all those technical monstrosities, Becca, she is our ace researcher, and of cause Patty, the slayer."

"So, Giles, forming yourself a new group of Scoobies, I'm glad the slayer doesn't have to fight alone."

"Not, Scoobies." Matthew objected. "We're Justice League."

Xander looked at Giles, who was quietly shaking his head, with commiseration, "A lot like Andrew, I'm so very sorry for you."

Patty could no longer contain herself. "Giles, he's not normal."

Giles nodded, "I know, Patty, he told us about his eyes."

Shaking her head Patty said, "It's not that, he's a slayer."

Clearly confused, a state that Xander found gratifying, he'd finally managed to confuse G man, and not with his speech. Giles turned to his slayer, "What do you mean, he can't be a slayer, I mean he's male." Turning back to Xander he said, "Unless that's one of the changes you mentioned."

Xander groaned, his life was over. He could just imagine his next birthday presents. Shuddering he answered Giles. "No, I'm still male, but yes I am a slayer. That's one of the reasons we were sent away."

Giles eyes hardened, Ripper was in the house. "Sent away, I was told you volunteered."

"There's a lot of explaining to do, come on I'll take you to the others." Xander said, leading them towards the door.

When they were almost at the door Becca asked where they were. Realising he hadn't asked that simple question, a slightly embarrassed Giles stopped, and did so.

"I was wondering when someone would ask that, you're on Buffys flagship."

"Buffy has a flagship, we're doomed." Giles said.

"Hey, I'll have you know Buffy is a very good admiral, in fact you might say she preforms admirably in the role."

Wincing Giles shook his head, "YOU might, I wouldn't."

"We're not on Earth anymore are we?" Matthew asked.

"No, we're not, we're in orbit over Cleveland." Xander replied.

Polishing his glasses for a moment, to help gather his scattered thoughts, Giles said, "We're on a spaceship?"

Xander nodded. "Yes, the Battleship 'Slayer' possibly the most powerful ship in this galaxy."

"I see, it's been more than six months for you hasn't it, Xander?" Giles asked.

"Yes, somewhat longer." Xander noticed a light blinking on his communicator. "We have to go, everyone is tired of waiting. Come this way."

Xander led them out into the passageway and started to guide them to the conference room. Obviously Patty could sense the Slayers who made up the crew, she glanced meaningfully at Xander, he understood her silent question and nodded in reply.

Giles however missed the whole exchange, he was wondering why everyone was staring at him as they passed by. Finally he asked Xander.

"Well, it's natural, after all, it's not everyday they see someone an entire class of space ships is named after."

"There are spaceships named after me?" Giles asked, his voice rising by the end of the question.

Xander nodded. "Yes, the Rupert Giles class, it's our explorer ship, we thought it would be appropriate."

Giles smiled, obviously pleased. "Thank you Xander, I am very honoured."

"Of course," Xander continued, "most of them would also have graduated from one of the Rupert Giles universities on their home world."

That sent Giles into a stunned silence that lasted until Xander led them into the conference room.

Giles was engulfed by the Council when he entered the room, hug followed hug, the girls kissing his cheek, tears of happiness were very apparent. Buffy and Willow hung back until last.

"My dear girls." Giles said, gathering them into his arms. "I was afraid I'd never get to see you again."

There were no more words for several minutes as Giles held the crying girls.

Finally they pulled apart, that was when Giles noticed the four strangers in the room, strangers who were grinning. Well three of them were, the other one, it was hard to tell, but he seemed to be almost grinning.

Seeing who he was looking at Willow introduced them. "Giles, I'd like you to meet some friends of ours from the dimension we were sent to. Colonel Jack O'Neill, commander of SG1, Captain Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. Everyone, Rupert Giles."

A grinning O'Neill came across, offering his hand to Giles who took it. "I've heard so much about you. And after meeting this lot I always thought you'd have grey hair."

Giles smiled, he already felt comfortable with this man. "I must admit some days I'm also surprised I don't have grey hair."

This brought a joint 'Hey' from the Scoobies and Justice League.

Matthew couldn't restrain himself any longer. "They're SG1, they're really real. And Jack O'Neill is real. I can't believe it."

Daniel called out, "Hey, Jack, looks like you've got a fan."

Looking at archaeologist and the rest of O'Neills team Giles couldn't help himself. "I'd be careful if I was you or all your hair will be turning grey as well."

A/N I don't have the rights to the Justice League. If you have a problem talk to Matthew about it.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't have any right to Buffy, or Stargate SG1, and I don't care, no really, truly I don't care.

Chapter Twenty Seven.

Once everyone was settled, Buffy informed Giles of what had really happened with the slayer spell, and on the bus. To say he was livid would win the prize of understatement of the year.

"So, because of a mistake they made, they sent you so far away that they never expected you to get back?"

Buffy nodded, "That's right."

A wry smile appeared on Giles face, "They obviously haven't been paying attention the last seven years if they thought they could stop you doing something you set your minds to."

"That's one of the things we're going to do while we're here, Giles. Teach the so called powers a lesson." Buffy replied.

"While you're here, aren't you going to stay?" Giles couldn't help asking.

Shaking her head Buffy quietly said, "No, we can't, we have so much to do back home. We can't stay here. But we can make things a lot better."

Feeling the mood slipping Willow decided it was time for some refreshments. She contacted a steward and requested drinks and sandwiches for all, Giles overheard the steward acknowledge her order "Yes, Councillor."

"How long were you in that other dimension." Giles asked, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Almost two thousand years." Faith said.

A great silence fell over the room.

Shaking his head Giles said, "They've got a lot to answer for."

It was a thought that everyone agreed to.

A group of stewards entered bringing in trays of food and drink which they distributed around the room.

Once everyone had finished picking at the food and drink Xander took up the conversation.

"One of the reasons we're here is to offer you and your slayer, and obviously Matthew and Becca a place in our new dimension. Of course any family members could come as well."

That did surprise Giles. "It's a wonderful offer," he said, "but we can't come someone has to keep the dark in check."

Xander nodded. "We realise that, and someone will. You see, when they sent us away, Whistler told us one of the reasons was that having nineteen slayers would upset the balance. Now we wouldn't want to upset the balance would we?"

Buffy smiled. "Of course we wouldn't Giles." her face hardening she continued. "No, we don't want to upset the balance. We want to destroy it, we want Good to win. Not have to be in a continual struggle with Evil."

"But how can you Buffy. It is a laudable goal, but one I fear is unattainable. Even with this ship of yours you can't do it." Giles said, taking off his glasses to polish them.

"You'd be surprised what my ship can actually do." Buffy said. "No, they were concerned about nineteen slayers, what do you think will happen when instead there are forty, million."

The only sound was the crack as the frame of Giles glasses broke. "Forty million slayers?" he said incredulously.

"That's right." Dawn nodded. "We'd like to send more, but we are getting ready for a war, so that's all we can spare at the moment, besides if we sent as many as we could the sheer numbers would be too obvious to everyone."

Pattys eyes were dancing at the thought of the effect forty million slayers would have on the Vampire and Demon populations. "How many slayers are there where you come from?" she asked.

"Oh." Buffy replied with a smile, "At the last census there were just over eighty two billion of us."

It was a figure that Giles found hard to accept. "And they are all your descendants?"

"That's right G." Faith confirmed. "Bunny rabbits have nothing on Slayers."

Which of course elicited an outcry from Anya, who didn't like even the thought of being compared with one of those horrid little creatures. Which, despite the fact that they were common on most worlds the Goa'ulds had populated, strangely enough were extinct on every world governed by Anya. A coincidence I'm sure.

"Sorry, An." Faith said contritely. "Forgot you were over there. But yes G, all the Slayers are descended from our two families, the eight of us," Faith indicated who she meant "are married to X, and the others to the Drew."

"So you see, Giles, there will be more than enough Slayers to take care of the problem on Earth. Permanently. Please come with us, all of you. It'll be a much better life." Buffy said, before O'Neill interrupted.

"They've got freaking flying cars."

"Anyway," She said, ignoring the interruption. "Please think it over, we've missed you so much, and we'd like you with us."

"And Cordy, and even Deadboy, since I don't think our Slayers would hesitate to dust him otherwise." Seeing the reaction on Giles face at the mention of Cordelia Xander had to ask. "What's happened to Cordy? Is she dead?"

Giles shook his head. "No, not dead, but she is in a coma, she has been for some time."

Xander was relieved, "That's alright then, I think you'll find our medical science is somewhat ahead of that here. We shouldn't have any problems bringing her around."

After a little more general chat, ignoring, for now, the thought of millions of new slayers, it was decided that Buffy and the original Scoobies together with Faith, Dawn and Anya would join Patty in a patrol, for old times sake. And since the rest of the Council were just as eager they were promised patrols in other towns at the same time.

Of course, Heather made a point of going on patrol with Tanya, and keeping her promise brought Arthur Edmondson along, which inspired great jealousy among his crewmates, which he didn't mind a bit.

Even after almost two thousand years the memories came flooding back, and this time everyone on the patrol was a slayer, it was a bad night to be a Vampire.

It seemed it was true about slayers becoming stronger the older they got, Patty stood back, ready to help when the first futile Vampire attack occurred. She quickly realised she needn't have bothered. The classic slayers as she thought of them didn't even break a sweat, the Vamps attacked, and were dust seconds later.

Patty could only admire the skill with which they went about their task, of course she realised that they all had more experience fighting the various creatures of the night than she did, but still she was amazed at how easy it came to them. And how they didn't even seem to take things seriously, cracking jokes all the time.

It was the bond between them that impressed her the most, the connection was still developing tentatively between her, her watcher and the Justice League. God she hated that name. Scoobies was much more user friendly. She half wondered if they might license the name.

Well, they cut a swathe through the undead populations of three graveyards, removing the un from their designation. They even took out a couple of stray Fyarl, though why they joked about not telling Giles, just in case they were related, she didn't know. But she'd have to try to get the story out of them.

It seemed it was just like riding a bicycle, they fell back into the pattern of patrolling just like it had been yesterday that they had done it last.

Of course this time the Vamps seemed, a little wimpy. They weren't the great fighting machines they'd appeared before. In fact, sometimes they felt a little ashamed at destroying them, but only a little, and only sometimes.

But for one of the Council this was a much more important event, she was looking for the perfect place to perform a ritual, one that would give her much satisfaction. When she finally found what she was looking for she stopped and told the others of her intentions. They all agreed that it was the right thing for her to do.

It was a simple ceremony, you didn't need magic to do it, just the right words. And Anya knew the right words.

Before long D'Hoffyrn found himself standing in an unidentified graveyard facing his formerly favourite vengeance demon. "Anyunka, why have you summoned me, I warned you before that I would have nothing more to do with you." Then he gestured to move back across the planes to his home. Nothing, it didn't work, the tried again and again, he still hadn't moved. "What have you done Anyunka?"

"Just a little binding spell, it took the last of my magic, I'd been saving it just for this. And my name is Anya. Anyunka died when you killed Hallie."

"Release me at once or your death will make the demon world shudder for centuries."

Shaking her head Anya said, "You never did keep up with the news did you. I'm not just Anya a former demon anymore, I'm now a Vampire Slayer."

Bewildered D'Hoffyrn just stared at her before declaring that it was impossible and that she couldn't be a slayer.

Drawing her sword Anya started moving towards him. "I think I can convince you, I have a few pointed arguments to make." Naturally that cause the others to groan. Anya turned her head to look at them, "What, it's my first time to make funny comments to the slayee."

Buffy nodded, "It wasn't bad for a first time, I'm sure you'll get better."

Anya smiled, then suddenly became suspicious, "I'm not letting you have my night with Xander. I need my Xander orgasms."

"I wouldn't even dream of such a thing." Buffy said, looking as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

D'Hoffyrn took full advantage of Anyas distraction, he cast one of his most powerful spells, it took him a while to get it right, it'd been a long time since he'd had to use magic himself. He usually relied on his minions to do it.

The ball of fire hurtled towards Anya as she stood in front of him, she made no effort to avoid it. The ball hit her, and fizzled. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked sneeringly.

D'Hoffyrn was just gaping at her, he knew he'd just hit her with a spell that should have reduced to ashes, and she'd shrugged it off like it was nothing.

It all became clear when Anya informed him why. "Oh, did I forget to tell you I'm immune to magic? Sorry about that. Now where was I? Oh yes, I was just going to test to see if you are immune to steel, and if you aren't how many parts I can cut you into."

Backing away from the advancing Slayer D'Hoffyrn held his hand out towards her, "Now calm down Anyunka, I'm sure we can talk this out. What do you want, I'll give you anything."

"Anything?" Anya said stopping, "Hmmm, what do I want, jewels? No, I have more than enough jewels." Glancing over her shoulder at Xander she said, "But you can still give me more, if you like." Turning back she continued. "Gold? No, don't need it, got it literally covering the walls where I come from. Magical powers? No, can't use them. Hey I know what you can give me, Halfrek alive again."

"You know that's impossible, ask me for something else, something I can give you." D'Hoffyrn said, starting to panic.

"Okay." Anya said, starting forward again, "Your life for hers."

Realising he had nowhere to run, and couldn't use his magic to get himself out of this one, D'Hoffyrn tried to attack. But he was horribly outmatched, and this time Anya was seeking a just vengeance, one for herself and her best friend.

It was a short, sharp fight, at least on Anyas part, she dodged his flailing attacks, and in a deft move opened his stomach with a neat sideways stroke, as his hands dropped in a futile attempt to keep his intestines inside his body she neatly hamstrung him. He dropped to his knees, bowed over in agony. Anya moved beside him and raised her sword, preparing for the final act. As she delivered the fatal blow she said, "This is for you Hallie." And as D'Hoffyrns head fell from his shoulders, and his savaged body slumped forward, she felt a great peace descend on her.

As her family closed in around her she dropped to her knees, tears ran down her face, it was over, her friend had been avenged.

Of course, you can't kill such a high ranking demon without someone noticing. And it did, "Well, hello, long time no see."

Turning around they saw…Buffy, realising who it was they relaxed. "Don't worry, Patty." Xander told her. "It's only the First Evil, it can't hurt you, it was at the back of the queue when they were handing out bodies."

Suddenly Jessie was there, "Aw, come on Xand, you know me, I don't need a body, I can have a lot of fun without one. And you can't do anything about it."

Pushing past Xander, Buffy, who was still annoyed the First was still using her image. "Why don't you just go back to your little army, oops, forgot, we kinda destroyed it. Don't worry I'm sure you'll find some half wits who'd be pleased to work for you."

"I don't know B, I think half wits might be too smart to work for the First Feeble, I mean word must have gotten around about how pathetic it is. Maybe it could try to convince some amoeba, if they don't hide when they see it coming." Faith said with distain.

The First flickered as if uncertain what to do next, then Joyce appeared. "Now girls, you shouldn't be out a night, you never know who might find you." Changing to Caleb, he said, "There are always those who will follow me, you just need the right way in. Any of you could be next. Who knows I might stick around to see what happens next."

"You'd better leave now while you have a chance, or we'll finish what we started in Sunnydale." Willow said with her best determined face.

"Oh baby." Tara said. "You know you can't do anything to me, I was here at the beginning, I'll be here at the end, when you aren't even memories." Then the First frowned when everyone started laughing. "What, you think that's funny?"

"No," Buffy admitted, "We don't think that's funny, we think you're funny. All your experience and you don't recognise we're different."

"What do you mean." Angel said, peering at them as if trying to sense them. And any changes.

"Buffy means," Xander said stepping forward, "that you're not the only immortal being here. We all are, and we will see the end of you."

"Huh, who cares if you are immortal, I am still the only one here who is incorporeal, you aren't a threat to me, you can't even touch me." Spike said.

Shaking his head Xander stepped forward, "You know, I wouldn't bet my life on it. Hey you just did."

Quickly Xander threw a small box on the ground in front of the First, "That's meant to scare me?" Buffy asked in amusement.

"No," the real Buffy said, "it's meant to destroy you." Then she pushed a button on the control in her hand, activating the device. Slowly waves of energy started drifting out of the now glowing machine.

Frowning, the First studied the box. "You can't possibly really think that will work. It's just another futile attempt to distr… Ahh!" It screamed as the energy reached her form, she flicked from image to image as she started writhing with agony, the first pain it had ever felt. In the part of her mind that was still thinking the First realised that it didn't like it.

It tried to escape but found it couldn't, the pain was too great for it to think, let alone control it's powers. As the pain grew the First realised it was breaking up, it tried to hold itself together, but couldn't. As more and more of it broke off it realised it was going to die. It was afraid, for the first time ever, it was afraid, it was…gone.

Buffy stepped forward, picking up the box and turning it off. She turned to the others, the smile on her face matched by those on the others. "Well, that worked well, I think we should definitely put it into production. The Ori won't know what hit them."

"Let me get this straight, you destroyed the First?" a bewildered Giles asked.

"Yes," Buffy said smugly. "We thought it would work. Where we came from, a scientist who called himself Merlin, and took the persona, knew there was a great threat to his people.

They were called the Ancients, they had evolved to a point that they were living as a form of pure energy, though they could take solid form if necessary. They felt they should guide the peoples of the Galaxy, but even though they had great power not interfere with their development, and not help them if they got in trouble.

Which in theory is great, however, they were not the only group to evolve, this other group are called the Ori, and they believe in interfering. They established a civilization in another Galaxy that worshiped them. And they gained great power from the worship. But it wasn't enough, they wanted more.

But the Ancients stopped them expanding. Now they couldn't fight against the Ancients because they were both equal, and neither would win, and they would probably kill each other. They couldn't find a way for their followers to go to the other Galaxy. But one day, it's still sometime off, a woman named Vala and Daniel Jackson were transported to the other Galaxy, or rather, their essence was.

Taking notes Jack?" She asked glancing over at SG1. "I'll get you the DVDs."

She returned to the story that was spellbinding Giles and the League. "They realised that they could now find a way to the Ancients Galaxy, by tracing the path taken by their visitors.

Now Merlin had always feared that the Ori would find them, so he worked on a defence that would destroy them. This worried the other Ancients, they were the same as the Ori, a weapon that could destroy the Ori could do the same to them.

So they ordered Merlin to stop his research, then they stripped him of his powers and returned him to human form. What they didn't know was that, like any good scientist, he'd been keeping copious notes, which he'd entered into the Ancient database. Which we happened to find.

Realising that in the future we would come into contact with the Ori, sometime, somewhere, we restarted his research and completed the development of a practical weapon."

"And this weapon is what you used on the First?" Giles guessed.

"That's right," Willow said. "when we first found the research we realised how similar the Ori, the Ancients and the First were. All existing without bodies. So we decided if it would work on the Ori it should work on the First. And anyway, we had nothing to lose, if it worked we won, and the First was gone, if it didn't work, well the First was powerless without a body. So why not."

"And it worked." Giles said, smiling for the first time, now that the shock was wearing off.

There was a flash and suddenly a familiar form appeared, facing Giles. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" Regaining some composure, Whistler continued. "The powers are almost catatonic, you have completely destroyed the balance, with the First gone there is nothing to balance the forces of good, evil could be destroyed."

"About time too, don't you think." Buffy said.

Whistler spun around, his jaw dropping with shock. "You! You can't be here, there's no way you could come back."

Shaking her head Buffy just reminded him. "I told you to tell the Powers that we'd be seeing them, guess what, we're back!"

"It was you, you destroyed the First!" Whistler was stunned.

"Right first time." Xander said with a smile. "And it's all your fault, we ended up in the best possible place for us. If the Powers hadn't sent us away we would never have been able to do it. But what we found there was what we needed to destroy the balance, ironic isn't it."

"You can't just change the balance the Powers won't allow it, they'll stop you, and re-establish the balance, they'll…"

Buffy interrupted. "Do nothing, remember, magic doesn't work on us, and if they try to do anything else, well, it won't take us much to decide that the world would be a better place without the Powers as well. After all, with the First gone, just what are they balanced against?"

Realising Buffy was right, Whistler almost collapsed, the Powers were helpless in this new world, one they themselves had helped to create. The game that was never meant to be over had ended. Both sides had lost, at least the powers behind both sides. It would now be down to a struggle between good and evil in the world, with no aid or help for either side from above, or below.

Straightening he put on a brave face. "Without the Powers and First anything can happen, the forces of evil here are powerful, they could still destroy you. And it's all your fault."

Buffy nodded, "You're right, it is all our fault. That's why we are going to do something about it. Tell the Powers that they should see what's going to happen when we send our forces into the struggle. I think darkness is in serious trouble.

Our children will have great fun fighting against the foes we were designed to fight, all forty million of them."

It is regrettable how much happiness the Slayers received at Whistlers reaction to the news. Suffice it to say it had been worth the wait.

A totally shattered Whistler left to break the news to the Powers that were. Leaving a group of very happy people.

Smiling Giles asked, "Is that offer of a new home still open?"

A/N I have adjusted the Stargate Timeline so that the slayers know about the Ori, I really wanted to take out the First and teach the Powers a lesson.


	28. Chapter 28

For the last time, I don't have the rights to Buffy or Stargate SG1, oh, I also don't have the rights to Angel.

Chapter Twenty Eight.

"So this is the place." Buffy said staring up at the Wolfram and Hart building. She was in a bad mood, her eyes were irritated by the coloured contract lenses she was wearing to conceal the green colour. And she still felt strange wearing anything other than her uniform.

"According to Giles." Xander agreed.

"Well, I suppose we better get this over with." Buffy said, preparing to enter the building. Then she stopped, and turned to Xander. "Unless you think we should help SG1, after all this is a strange new world for them."

"Come on Buffy, you know very well they're alright. It may not be their Earth, but it is Earth. None of them are in any danger. Well Teal'c maybe, sparring with a slayer, still it's his idea of fun. Daniel can't get into any trouble talking about books with Giles, neither can Sam, she's too busy raiding all the bookshops for any science books they don't have on her Earth. And Jack? Well, I think after he finishes buying all the DVDs he's after the stores will probably declare a Jack O'Neill day."

"You're right Xander, still, maybe we should come back later, Angel might not be here now."

"Buff, daylight, if he's not here he's undercover somewhere else, we can find him. Besides, once our children start arriving he's not going to be safe. Any of them spot him he'll be dust in the wind before you know it."

Buffy nodded. "Right, we have to do it, we owe it to him, I mean them. We have to help Cordy too."

"Good save, Buff, good save." Xander smiled as they headed inside.

It was a large open atrium, furnished with just the right amount of 'hey, I'm expensive, if you're wondering if you can afford to hire me, you can't', there were also a number of very obvious security guards stationed around the walls. With probably an equal number of hidden security features.

The woman at the spacious marble reception desk looked up at their approach. She smiled, barely, it didn't reach her eyes, they obviously weren't dressed well enough for a full smile. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Buffy returned an equally insincere smile. "We're here to see Angel."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, obviously well aware that they didn't. But having to go through with the formalities before throwing them out.

"No," Buffy said, "I'm afraid not. But we are old friend, from Sunnydale."

The receptionist froze. There was a general warning not to impede anyone from Sunnydale, the last time anyone had the bill for repairs had been extensive, and the unfortunate person responsible had disappeared.

"Oh, well I'll just call ahead and tell them you are here." she said reaching for her phone. Only to pull it back as if the phone was suddenly red hot, when the somewhat scary woman told her not to bother, that they'd surprise him.

Realising there was nothing else she could do under the circumstances she directed them to Angels office.

Once the pair were safely on the elevator and on their way up the receptionist called the senior partners representative. "Eve, there are two people from Sunnydale on their way to see Angel." There was dead silence on the other end of the phone. Then it was hung up.

Relieved to have survived the experience the receptionist hung up her phone. She'd followed standard operating procedure, she'd be safe, probably. Maybe she'd arrange for a nice sacrifice before she went home, she thought she could afford a nice goat.

The receptionist went back to work, not noticing the security guards sudden increase in alertness, but then she wasn't privy to their private radio channel.

It was a long ride to Angels floor, the Slayers discovered that after two thousand years they really didn't like elevator music. Buffy was tempted to smash the speakers, but restrained herself. It wasn't the speakers fault she was nervous.

Of course what had she to be nervous about, it wasn't as if she was going to meet her ex for the first time in a very long time, at least for her, with her husband, who didn't like him. Oh wait, yes she was. She knew she shouldn't have gotten out of bed that morning. Where's a good apocalypse when you needed one, that's what she wanted to know.

Suddenly the long elevator ride didn't seem long enough as the numbers on the wall rapidly, is there something wrong with this elevator? Should it be moving so fast? Rapidly moving closer and closer to their floor.

Then she felt Xanders comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Buffy, it'll be alright." She relaxed, confident he'd be right, not that she'd ever tell him, her sister/wives would not be happy is she told him something like that.

Suddenly the trump of doom sounded, no it was the floor arrival ding. Strange it had sounded just like…, pure coincidence I'm sure, she thought.

The door opened and they could see a desk, with another receptionist, waiting for them. As they moved closer they recognised the person behind the desk, automatically each of them loosened the stakes they were carrying.

"Can I help you?" Harmony said, before realising who was in front of her. She immediately shrank back in her chair. "Buffy, Xander, long time no see."

"Yes, Harmony, the last time was when you had Dawn chained to a wall and were setting a trap for Buffy."

"Old history." Harmony assured them. "I'm on the side of good now. Don't even drink human blood anymore, yuck, horrible stuff. Only lovely animal blood now."

"That's good to hear, Harmony. I'd hate to have to stake you." Buffy said, strangely sounding as if she wouldn't really be unhappy. "Of course if I heard you had slipped up…"

"No problem, we get tested and everything, any trace of human blood and dust everywhere." Harmony said quickly. "I take it you're here to see Angel? I'll see if he's free."

As she reached for the intercom she froze when Buffy told her not to bother, that they wanted to surprise Angel.

In one final effort at loyalty, Harmony suggested that under the circumstances Xander had better stay out of the office, for safeties sake. What with the way Angel and him thought of each other.

Xander just smiled, that smile of his that had always annoyed her, she'd always thought he was laughing at her when he did it. "Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt Deadboy."

Harmony was still gaping after them as they opened the door and disappeared into Angels office.

As the door opened Angel looked up, the smile that changed his face from the normal to the angelic, which gave him his name started to form as he saw Buffy enter the room, it disappeared when he saw who was following her.

"Buffy, Harris, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit. It's been about six months since I last saw you, Buffy." he said, cutting Xander out of the conversation completely. He glanced at Xander, surprised to see that there hadn't been any result, he'd hoped the boy would at least turn red. Oh well. Better luck next time.

"We had a little difficulty with the Powers, it's all sorted now." Buffy said in reply.

Angel was all attention now, it wasn't often that the Powers that Be paid any real attention to what was going on, let alone intervened. "What happened?" He asked.

Naturally the boy responded, "Just a little problem with what happened in Sunnydale, as Buffy said, it's all sorted now."

That confused Angel, for two reasons, first, the boy showed a lot more confidence than he ever had before, a lot more maturity. And second, "But you won." he blurted out.

"Right," Buffy nodded, "I made that very point myself, you'd think they'd be happy. No such thing. We weren't meant to win, we were to be sacrificed so that our loss would drag you into the fight, so you could fulfil your destiny."

"So, they set you up to lose, and you won everyone, that can't have made them happy. I wish I could have seen their faces." Angel said.

"I'd think it wasn't pretty," Buffy said with a smirk. "But that's not why we're here, there have been changes, big changes, and there are going to be more."

Angel smiled as he said, "Tell you what, why don't you tell me what's up over dinner, we can catch up then."

Buffy shook her head, damn she still looked good Angel thought. "Sorry, can't do that, for two reasons, first, I wouldn't date younger men…"

"But I'm older than you, over two hundred years." Angel burst out.

"That's nothing, as I was going to tell you, besides, I'm married." Buffy finished, moving closer to Xander to show what she meant. The smile on Xanders face confirmed it, but Angel still couldn't believe it.

"You can't mean you married Harris, I mean Spike would have been a better choice."

"Things change, Angel." Buffy said, reaching up to remove her contacts. At least she now had an excuse for taking the damn things out. Sighing, Xander did the same.

Seeing their green eyes Angel was stunned, "What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"… So you see, Angel, the moving between dimensions finished the changes Willows spell started." Buffy concluded.

"You're all slayers?" Angel asked. When Buffy nodded he continued, "And you were all forced to marry Harris?"

"Not forced, not really, more destined." Buffy said, somewhat defensively. "We all do love each other."

"Isn't Willow gay?" he asked.

Shaking her head Buffy said, "Not really, more bi I'd say, and only with Xander and Kennedy."

"You weren't joking about me being a younger man were you, Buffy?"

"Sorry, Angel, you were over two hundred years older than me when I left, you're now almost eighteen hundred years younger than me now."

"It's a little hard to handle, is that everything you wanted to tell me?" Angel asked hopefully, he didn't know how much more he could handle.

This time it was Xander who explained. "No, it's not, we are here to get some information from you and make you an offer, I was outvoted on the offer idea." Then he ducked to dodge a jab from Buffy.

What he saw reminded Angel of the reactions between a happy couple, he could vaguely remember those, he knew he'd lost.

"We need to know about friendly demon species, we need full details, pictures preferably, and we'll need it within the month."

"It'll take a while to pull all that information together, why do you need it?" Angel asked intrigued, despite himself.

"Well, in a months time there're going to be a lot more Slayers on the street, they're going to be hunting down every Vampire and Demon they can find. If we know who are friendly we can make sure they are left safe, when the rest are killed."

"It'll take a long time to do that, Harris, how many slayers are we talking about, twenty, thirty?"

"Try forty…million."

The pen Angel was holding dropped to his desk as he sat stunned, forty million slayers? How was that even possible?

Before he could ask Xander answered him, "They are the descendants of the original Slayers, our busload from Sunnydale. There aren't Vampires or Demons in our dimension. So they are very frustrated Slayers indeed. You know how tetchy Slayers get when they don't have anything to kill."

Angel shuddered at the thought, he made a note to have the information gathered immediately, all other research to be stopped for the duration.

Then he wondered, out loud, "What is the offer?"

"It's been decided that you would be very vulnerable here, I'm afraid our children would probably have a stake first, ask questions never, attitude. See Vampire, slay Vampire. So we got together and talked it over and decided to offer you an out.

You can come back with us, and we'll be able to protect your safety. So long as you don't slip up again. Hell, if Harmony is telling the truth, she can come along as well."

In a quiet voice Angel asked, "What about Spike?"

Now that was a conversation stopper, "Spike, what do you mean, what about Spike?" Buffy said, somewhat confused. "He was killed when we destroyed the Firsts army."

"Well, he um, came back." Angel said.

"Doesn't anyone stay dead around here?" Xander asked rhetorically.

"It was that medallion I brought you." Angel explained, "I received it in the post not that long after you disappeared, and all of a sudden there was Spike. At first he was like a ghost, could walk through walls and everything, then, all of a sudden he became solid again."

Buffy looked over at Xander who shrugged. "Fine the Billy Idol impersonator can come too. Anyone else Deadboy?" Xander asked with exasperation.

Pleased to have finally gotten a reaction from Buffys, it still sent a shudder down his back, husband. Angel smiled and said, "Well, there's my girlfriend, Nina, she's a werewolf, Wesley of course, probably Gunn, and Fred. The rest of my team. Lorne might be interested as well, it should be far enough away that no one from Pylea would be able to find him."

"Lorne, that's the singer, isn't it?" Buffy asked.

Angel nodded.

"He would have a great future then, no one in Council territory would worry about his appearance, and the other Earth has just been informed about life from outer space. So if he went there they'd just assume he was an alien."

"There's someone you haven't mentioned, Angel." Xander noted. "What about Cordy?"

Angels face fell, "She's in a coma Xander, has been for some time, the doctors can't do anything about it. Even the best mages available to Wolfram and Hart can't help. They don't think there's long to go."

"I think," Xander said, with determination, "you'll find that our doctors are a lot better than those here on Earth. We need to see her so we can start the diagnosis with the equipment we have here and on the ship. But I can pretty much guarantee she'll be on her feet again in no time."

"You know she's no longer totally human?" Angel asked. "The powers of the seer she inherited from Doyle were slowly killing her. She had the option of having them removed and living a normal life, keeping them as she was, and dying, or being made part Demon so she wouldn't be effected. You can guess what she chose."

"Stubborn, stubborn Cordy, she wouldn't, couldn't let the team down, even if she was no longer human." Xander shook his head, "That's one hell of a girl. I think she'd fit in quite well back home."

Buffy agreed, "She is a true Champion."

Before they could say anything else the door opened and the diminutive figure of a woman entered.

Xander couldn't help himself, "Hey Buffy, there is someone you can look down on after all."

He didn't avoid the cuff to the back of his head.

A/N I don't own the rights to Billy Idol. But then neither did Spike.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own the rights to Buffy, Angel, or Stargate SG1, except in my dreams.

Chapter Twenty Nine.

"Angel, you didn't tell me we had visitors." the woman said.

"That Eve, is because they are visiting me, not you." Angel said patiently.

"Come now Angel, when the original slayer from Sunnydale pays a call it's an important event. One the Senior Partners would like to know about. You understand don't you, Buffy?" she said turning towards the Slayers. She froze for a second when she saw their eyes. "Now that is something new."

"If you would like to leave now Eve, my friends and I have several things to do."

"Wait a moment, Angel, it might be a good thing she's here." Buffy interrupted.

"Thank you for understanding." Eve said with a smile.

"No." Buffy said, shaking her head, "Thank you. We didn't know how to contact your senior partners. Problem solved."

Looking startled Eve asked why they wanted to contact the Senior partners.

"Just to tell them that things have changed and they are no longer welcome in this dimension. They have plenty of other dimensions to play in, for now, but not this one. To put it in a way you might understand, there had been a very hostile take over, and the previous management is no longer involved, in anything."

"You can't just tell the Senior partners what to do." Eve blustered.

"Yes, we can," Xander confirmed. "put it this way, unless your senior partners are stronger than the First was, they better stay out of our way."

Shocked, Eve couldn't believe what she'd just been told. "The First? No one can hurt the First. It is the Alpha and Omega. It is evil personified, immortal and all powerful."

Buffy smiled, "Now it's all dead as well. Now run back to your masters, and tell them this from the Slayers Council, we killed the First, so they wouldn't be any real opposition, more of a training exercise than anything meaningful. But we'll offer them a deal, they can keep the law offices open, but only the law offices, anything supernatural goes on and, well, I think you get the point. And I'm sure they will.

Come on Angel, we have some things to do, times a wasting, and I'm sure Eve here has got a lot of talking to do."

Eve could only watch as Angel led the others from his office, wondering what these changes would mean to the firm, and more importantly to her. She didn't think it would be good, not good at all.

As the door closed behind them Xander smirked at Angel, "You really liked that didn't you, Deadboy?"

With a half smile Angel admitted that he had. "Eve really gets on my nerves sometimes, well most time actually."

"Don't worry I think you'll find things will be a lot different, if you stay." Xander said.

"You could be right," Angel said nodding. "Harmony, set up a meeting with the others, two o'clock?" he glanced at Buffy and Xander, Buffy nodded. "Yes, two o'clock, in my office. I'm going out for a while."

"Okay, boss, two o'clock, consider it done." Harmony replied.

"Oh, and Harmony, I want you at the meeting too, it also concerns you." Angel added.

Harmony looked confused, which of course was usual for Harmony. "Okay, if you're sure." She said, keeping an eye on the slayer.

Buffy smiled at Harmony, actually smiled, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, and it could be very good for you."

Harmony nodded as Angel led them to his private elevator.

Angel led them into Cordelias hospital room, they were surprised to see Wesley sitting there reading to Cordelia, from a fashion magazine.

Looking up when he heard the door open, thinking it was one of the nurses arriving to check on Cordy, he was surprised to see Angel, Buffy and Xander. Then he noticed the eyes of the Scoobies, and slowly slid his hand into his jacket pocket.

"It's OK Wes, they're not demons, the magic at Sunnydale did it to them." Angel told him.

"If you're sure, Angel." he said, relaxing slightly.

"How long have you been here?" Angel asked.

Glancing at his watch Wesley said, "About five hours, I took over from Spike just before sunrise. Gunn will be taking over in another hour."

"That's alright Wes, you can go now, we're having a team meeting at two o'clock, you should get some rest. I'll take over. Buffy and Xander think they have something that could cure Cordy."

Feeling hopeful, Wesley asked if he could stay, after a glance at Buffy and Xander, and seeing they had no objections, Angel agreed.

Buffy and Xander approached Cordys bed, Xander shook his head when he saw her close up, "You guys better hope she's in a good mood when we wake her up. If she's not, and she sees her hair, well, you know Cordy."

Angel and Wesley winced, seeing for the first time how Cordy would not appreciate people seeing her with her hair like it was now. Angel wondered if there was time to have someone brought in to deal with it.

Buffy took a small device from the bag she was carrying, she activated it and a beam of light was produced. She adjusted the beam until she was satisfied with the size, then ran the beam over Cordy.

Wesley was fascinated, he'd never seen anything like it. He was about to ask about it when Xander caught his eye, shaking his head. Realising it wasn't the time, Wesley nodded and continued watching.

Buffy and Xander studied a small display, talking quietly, finally they turned to Angel, "Something's wrong here," Buffy said. "according to our readings there's nothing physically wrong with Cordy. Her body is in perfect shape, except for some muscle loss from being in a coma. There's no brain damage, or anything else that could cause this."

Wesley thought quickly, if there was no physical reason for the coma that meant that the coma had to be caused by, "Magic." he said. "But Wolfram and Hart had their best mages examine Cordy, they found no trace of magic."

Xander nodded, "Didn't they? I think they found magic and decided not to do anything about it, the better to keep you and Angel leashed. I guess now we know we can take care of it now."

Buffy agreed, "Whistler get your butt here, right now!"

The familiar shape of the balance demon appeared. Angel and Wesley were surprised to see how cowed he appeared. "Yes, Slayer, what do you want."

"This isn't a natural coma, is it?" Buffy asked pointedly.

"No Slayer," Whistler said, shaking his head. "It was necessary for the plan involving Angel."

"Well," said Xander, "since that plan is no longer necessary I think it would be a nice gesture for the Powers to wake Cordy up, don't you?"

"Besides," Buffy said, "I hope they do realise that if Cordy dies, they will die as well."

Swallowing hard, Whistler nodded, saying, "I'm sure that won't be necessary, I'll give them the word straight away." Then he disappeared.

"Buffy, I don't think you should threaten the Powers, who knows what they might do." Wesley said warningly.

Angel shook his head, "I don't think the Powers will do anything, I'll explain at the meeting this afternoon."

Suddenly the light in the room increased to an almost blinding level, then retreated back until it was bathing Cordys body in a shifting spectrum of colours. Finally the light faded and the room returned to normal.

Cordy opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Xander, staring at her. "Hey, dweeb, what are you staring at?" she asked.

Quietly Xander said, "Your lovely green eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

This is it the end of the story, and I do not have the rights to Buffy, Angel or Stargate SG1. Oh well, you can't win them all.

Epilogue.

Buffy sat in her command chair as the clock ran down to zero, almost time she thought. All the planning and organising that had taken place in the year since they returned from their home dimension was over. All that was left was to implement their strategy.

The year had also started out well, first helping the SGC teams track down and capture the Goa'ulds who were still on Earth. Digging out the Ancient base in Antarctica and filling its magazines with drones before turning it over to a United Nations force. Then dispatching a force of Slayers to Atlantis with replacement ZPMs, keeping the city submerged until after the war with the Goa'uld is over and the Slayers could turn their attention to the Wraith. Then with the Asgard making contact and recognising the Slayers as the fifth race, and they even said humanity had potential to be the sixth race.

Still, the last year hadn't been all business, there had been a lot of good times, what with helping their friends adjust to their new lives.

Giles, Wesley and Daniel Jackson were working at the Rupert Giles University, Sunnydale, together with a small army of historians and archaeologists. They were in seventh heaven, all the original books the Council had collected during the visits to Earth, were being thoroughly examined, and enjoyed.

Samantha Carter was enrolled in as many hard science courses as she could, catching up on the new technology. Among the many Earth scientists joining her were Fred and a particularly obnoxious Canadian scientist.

Jack O'Neill was now commanding the United States taskforce. He'd finally managed to wear down the Pentagon, and led the fleet in his flagship, U.S.S Enterprise. There was probably no truth to the story that he was being worshiped at conventions around the U.S.

They'd managed to pick up the surviving families of the Slayers, most had not been harmed by the bringers. Once they'd mastered the new technologies they'd fitted in well on whichever world was their daughters base.

Angel, Spike and Harmony were also happier than ever before, it turned out that the sun on one of the Council worlds was of such a wavelength that Vampires could go out during the day without danger. And since it also didn't have a moon, Angels girlfriend, Nina, didn't have to worry about wolfing out.

Oz and his small pack of like minded werewolves were ecstatic that they wouldn't change again. The feral werewolves, were, like vampires, well on the way to extinction.

Most of the peaceful demons had also been given the option and chosen to be evacuated from Earth. So Spike had plenty of friends to play kitten poker with, Clem among them, naturally.

The three Vampires had a very successful career lecturing, by video, at universities all over Council territory. They were extremely popular.

Of course, in comparison with Lorne they were nothing. He'd fitted into the new reality like a duck taking to water, and had rapidly become one of the most popular singers around.

He was even successful on Earth, with more and more contact with aliens, both those from in Council space, such as the Unasus, and other races the various Earth explorer ships had encountered.

Lorne was also able to continue reading peoples auras, to give them a glimpse of their possible futures.

His introduction of Karaoke to Council space was not greeted with universal acceptance. There were some who were threatening to have him investigated for possible crimes against humanity.

Of course Cordy was the real surprise, who knew that the Powers would take Buffys threat so seriously. When threatened with death if Cordy died they decided to err on the side of caution. To make sure she didn't die they'd removed her seer power, and transformed her into a Slayer.

Later when she was examined it was discovered that they'd taken the DNA to do it from Buffy, so Buffy ended up with a new sister.

Of course she also ended up with Buffys link with Xander, so Xander got his ninth wife. As with the other sister/wives Cordy fitted in without any problems.

She'd be there, ready for action, except her fleet, which was made up of all brand new ships, was still in the process of working up, so it, together with Tanyas had been assigned the mission of defending the solar system.

In her spare time she'd slip back to the home dimension and go hunting. She developed such a reputation that some vampires had been known to stake themselves rather than confront her. Though with her increasing size she wouldn't be able to slay much longer

So it looked like she'd be out of this war. However with Xanders plan to continue using the Quantum Gate to explore other dimensions everyone was sure she'd get her chance.

After all there were obviously other dimensions close to this one where there were Goa'uld, and ones close to home where there were slayers and vampires.

They were in the early stages of planning their inter-dimensional voyages, if this world was the same as a T.V. show, then how many other worlds were based on other ones? They had a lot of DVDs to go through. Still that was something to look forward to. She was particularly interested in helping out the Charmed Ones.

And now it was almost time. The fleets were in position, all eighteen other Council fleets, the four main Earth fleets, which were now fully operational. The mixed fleets made up of ships provided to other countries, the Canadian ships leading a task force made up of Australian, New Zealand and South African ships. French ships leading those from Germany, Italy and Israel. And Brazilian ships leading Indian, Indonesian and Japanese ships. The remaining ships countries were still manning their vessels and working them up. The ships which had been given to the primta free Jaffa, commanded by Teal'c and his mentor Bra'tac, were being led by their Battleship 'Slayers gift'.

Everyone was ready to launch the attacks using the information supplied by the Tok'ra, and the secret scouting by various Slayer ships, eighteen Goa'uld system lords were about to be visited, it was time to begin the twilight of the Goa'uld.

As the timer reached zero Buffy addressed the fleets. "It's time to let slip the dogs of war, good hunting."

Portals appeared in front of the fleets and they advanced through them. It had begun.

A/N Well, that's the end of the story, hope you enjoyed it. I don't intend to write anything else in this setting. However it was always my intention to create a world that other writers might like to play in, so if anyone else would like to 1. add to the story, continuing the war, or following the Slayers into other universes, 2. add stories about what happened during the two thousand year gap briefly covered in chapter 12, either based on the short excerpts or totally new , or 3. develop any of the disclosure items, in chapter 22, then they are more than welcome to go right ahead with my full permission.

And, yes, I don't have the rights to Charmed.


End file.
